Un si long chemin
by choii-chan
Summary: Je m'appelle Amako Mori , je suis une sans amie fixe qui passe son temps à lire des mangas jusqu'au jour où je croise la route de Hisashi Suō , un camarade de classe passionné de Karuta qui m'aidera à faire renaître ma passion pour le karuta . EN VACANCES POUR UN TEMPS .
1. Amako Mori , l'isolée

**Un si long chemin**

**Chapitre premier : Amako Mori , l'isolée**

Les mangas sont géniaux . Ils permettent aux gens de s'évader de leurs enfers personnels pour un prix dérisoire . A lire ou à regarder sur le net on ne peut s'en lasser ! Voici mon univers à moi où mes seuls amis sont les mangas . Je n'aime qu'eux et je vis bien ainsi . J'ai un foyer assez confortable , des parents constamment en voyage qui me laisse une véritable fortune à gérer et avec ça je peux choisir moi-même l'heure du couvre feu : ma vie est super .

Non , en fait voilà des années que je pense ainsi . Mais voilà , en fait , je suis une looseuse finie , pas même fichue de me faire des amies . Et comme on dit , mieux vaut être seule que mal accompagnée . Mais d'un autre coté c'est vrai que j'ai un sacré caractère quand même ! Je suis agressive et très mal dans ma peau , car voyez vous , quand on ne s'intègre pas à un groupe , on est rejeté . Et donc pour oublier mon chagrin , je me suis mise à manger , manger encore et encore tant et si bien que maintenant , à chaque fois que je me vois dans un miroir , j'en ai une crise cardiaque ! Je me suis enfermée dans une bulle et ne parle plus à personne . Je passe mon temps à dessiner en cours au fond de la classe comme une vrai otaku . Et le pire , c'est que cela n'affecte absolument pas certaines de mes notes . Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître , depuis que je suis petite j'arrive à retenir un grand nombre de choses très facilement . Je suis en deuxième année au collège maintenant et rien n'a changé . Non , absolument rien .

Comme d'habitude , quand le réveil sonne , je me lève et suis aussi fatiguée qu'hier car j'ai passée une bonne partie de la nuit à regarder des vidéos de one pièce sur le net au lieu de me coucher . Mes cernes sont donc aussi sombre qu'hier et je m'en contre fiche . Voici ma vie à moi , Amako Mori , l'isolée . Celle dont personne ne veut , pas même ses pauvres parents . Je ne suis pas une fille gentille et je ne tiens pas à l'être . Si on essaye de me toucher , je mords comme un animal sauvage qui souhaite se défendre . C'est comme ça .

7h35 . Je quittais le domicile familial pour me rendre au collège , un lieu ennuyeux et fade d'après moi . Le collège était assez près d'ici pour que j'y aille à pied . Comme d'habitude , j'arrivais en avance pour pouvoir m'asseoir tout au fond de la pièce , vers les fenêtres pour pouvoir observer à loisir les oiseaux qui font des culbutes dans le céruléen du ciel . Oui , j'aimais voir les oiseaux voler , ils sont libres eux ! Pas obligés d'étudier et de s'y tuer à la tache !Mais il y a aussi autre chose que j'aimais : les kimonos . C'est peut être stupide , mais j'attendais chaque année avec impatience les fêtes pour pouvoir le revêtir . C'était une sensation tellement agréable ! J'en avais presque l'impression d'être belle à l'intérieur . Mais je fus perturbée par un gêneur . Il portait avec quelqu'un d'autre des sortes de ... Tatamis ? Bizarre ... Je ne savais pas que les clubs de luttes étaient dans cette direction . De toute façon , je m'en fiche . Ce ne sont pas mes affaires , ils n'ont qu'a se débrouiller tout seuls comme des grands . Enfin , c'est ce que j'aurais voulue penser mais ... je n'étais tout de même pas aussi impitoyable quand même ! Je me suis levée et je leur ai demandé s'ils avaient besoin d'aide . Ils m'ont regardé étrangement comme si j'étais une extraterrestre et se sont moqués de moi en me disant qu'il n'avaient pas besoin de l'aide d'un gros laideron . Et moi qui ne répondis rien à cela , qui laissa couler , comme d'habitude ... après tout j'avais l'habitude d'en entendre des insultes alors une de plus , une de moins , quelle importance ... Mais , bizarrement , ils changèrent subitement d'expression et me pointèrent du doigt en tremblant . Comprenant que ce n'était pas moi qu'ils montrait mais la personne derrière , je décidais de me retourner pour voir ce qui leur avait fait peur à ce point et c'est là que je le vis : beau . Ce fut ma première pensée . Il avait un visage calme et doux et des cheveux châtains assez cours . Il me contourna et dit à ceux qui m'avait insultée :

- excusez vous immédiatement .

- Mais ... répondit le premier

- Laisses tomber . C'est Hisashi Suō , la terreur du collège . Sous ses aires doux et calme se cache en réalité une personne brutale et impitoyable ! Et puis , n'oublies pas que c'est la présidente en personne qui nous a dit de ne pas le provoquer inutilement , c'est de loin le plus fort de notre groupe et il est déjà classe B . Non , il vaut mieux l'éviter . Partons .

- Ok , ok ...

Et ils partirent les laissant tous les deux seuls au milieu du couloir désert . Hisashi soupira et se retourna vers moi en me disant :

- Ils ne sont vraiment pas possibles hein ? De vrais gamins ...

- Mais tu es toi aussi un gamin ... Répondis je

Il rit et la sonnerie retentit en même temps . A peine ais je eu le temps de trouver quelque chose à dire qu'il avait déjà disparu , entraîné par les foules d'élèves se précipitant vers leurs salles respectives . Au final , je ne connaissait que son nom : Hisashi Suō . Et il m'intriguait un peu je dois dire : il était tout le contraire de ce que j'étais , il paraissait drôle , calme , lumineux ... Et puis , de quoi parlaient ses deux idiots ?Pourquoi avaient ils peur de lui ? Pour moi , tout cela est un véritable mystère .

**à suivre ...**


	2. La petite reine du karuta

**Chapitre deuxième : La petite reine du karuta**

La sonnerie retentit enfin . Je sortis de la salle de classe sans accorder un seul regard à ceux qui se trouvaient encore dans celle ci . C'est là que je vis mon reflet sur la vitre où perlaient par ci par-là quelques insignifiantes gouttes de pluie . Comme d'habitude , je l'ignorais délibérément , me contre fichant ainsi de mon apparence . Puis . Je regardais le ciel nuageux et soupirais . On étais vraiment bien loin de ma ville natale à Hokaido . Enfin , ce n'est pas comme si je voulais y retourner de toute manière .

Je descendis d'un pas lourd les escaliers du collège et appréhendais légèrement la sortie . Il est vrai que je n'aimais pas particulièrement l'école ; mais je détestais encore plus rester seule à la maison . Elle a beau se situer dans les quartiers chics de la ville , je savais bien que tout ce luxe ne pourrait jamais remplacer la chaleur d'une famille dispersée aux quatre coins du monde . Je ne voulais pas rentrer maintenant . De toute façon je n'en avais aucune obligation . Il n'y a de toute manière personne pour me dire de rentrer . Je remis mes chaussures et traversais l 'immense porte vitrée conduisant vers l'extérieur et par là même la rue .

Il était 17h30 . Cela faisait maintenant une heure et demie que je marchais sans but dehors protégée par mon parapluie , laissant vagabonder mon esprit un peu partout , au grès de mes envies . Puis , sans m'en rendre compte , je tournais à gauche , puis à droite et enfin je me retrouvais dans une impasse . Je connaissais bien cet endroit . Cela faisait maintenant deux ans que je le fuyais . Que je fuyais la fédération de karuta du quartier . Et puis , j'entendis des pas . Et puis une voix assez mure derrière moi :

- Amako ... chan ? C'est bien toi ? Demanda t'il peu sur de lui .

Je ne connaissais que trop bien cette voix . Il s'agissait de celle de monsieur Fukuda , le chef de la fédération de karuta du quartier . Il était aussi d'après ce que les gens disaient un professeur de littérature très respecté par ses pairs et actuellement membre du cercle très fermé des lecteurs de karuta . Soudain , comprenant qu'il tentait de s'approcher , je décidais de reculer pour mieux fuir mais c'est à cet instant qu'il me prit par le poignet et qu'il m'entraîna à la fédération , malgré mes vives protestations . Et oui , il était comme cela le Fukuda , il n'en faisait qu'a sa tête et avait tendance à se montrer dur et impitoyable avec ceux qui ont le potentiel de devenir de grands joueurs ... à mon grand regret . Je devinais bien qu'il voulait me faire jouer d'une manière ou d'une autre . Mais je ne voulais pas . Je ne voulais plus . Mon monde tourné des à présent vers les mangas et l'ordinateur me plaisait et me suffisait . Je voulais m'enfuir et il le savait . Si il ne raffermissait pas sa prise sur mon poignet , alors je m'enfuirai et il le savait . Il m'énervais d'ailleurs à tout savoir ce vieux hibou !Et je maudissais mentalement mon subconscient de m'avoir conduite ici , dans la gueule du loup !

Mais soudain , je me calmis . Le moment décisif allait commencer . Le lecteur lisait le poème d'introduction . Il n'y avait plus un bruit dans la pièce . J'attendis patiemment que le lecteur prononce la phrase . Surtout cet instant . Cet instant où dès la première syllabe ou la première lettre on arrive à reconnaître et à s'emparer de la carte avant son adversaire . Non . Ses adversaires . Car c'était une course dont le vainqueur pourrait se glorifier d'être le plus rapide d'être le seul à bouger parmi les ombres assises , figées . Éternellement .

C'est ce qu'il se passa . Je le savais . Personne n'était suffisamment rapide pour prendre cette carte plus rapidement que les ombres constituant la pièce . Personne ne se démarquait assez pour entrer en premier dans la lumière . C'est ainsi que je me levais pour ainsi m'apprêter à partir . Mais monsieur Fukuda me retenu par l'épaule et pointa son doigt vers ... non c'est impossible ! C'est celui qui m'avais aidé ce matin , c'était Hisashi Suō !Là , en train de jouer au karuta . Sans le savoir j'étais irrémédiablement attirée par son jeu . Il était incroyable ! Sa main fondait presque à chaque fois , directement sur la carte qu'il voulait prendre . Je me rassis et observa son jeu avec plus d'attentions . Certes je ne souhaitais plus jouer au karuta et de toute manière , vu mon poids , je avais plus l'endurance nécessaire pour ce jeu .

Quand monsieur Fukuda me vis me rasseoir , il sourit . Mais déjà , je ne faisais plus attention à lui et observais avec plus d'attention le jeu de ce collégien âgé de seulement de trois ans de plus que moi . Son positionnement sur le tatami était excellent il fallait le concéder , mais il avait un immense défaut : sa vitesse . Je souris . Il était si rapide qu'il passait à coté de beaucoup de choses . De même que lorsque que l'on regarde un film en accélérant le mouvement des images , on passe à coté des moment les plus importants . Et on fait des fautes . Et ses fautes étaient déterminantes dans un tournoi de karuta . Bientôt , j'entendis le perpétuel " merci pour la partie " signifiant que le jeu était d'ores et déjà terminé . Sur la défaite de Hisashi Suō . Il se leva et nous vit , monsieur Fukuda et moi . Il vint nous saluer et s'arrêta juste devant moi . Il me dis :

- Je ne savais pas que tu jouais au karuta toi . Me dit il en souriant

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux . Et je comprit une chose : Stupide . Il était vraiment stupide ! Beau mais stupide et sans le moindre bon sens ! Je lui répondais alors froidement afin de clore bel et bien la conversation :

- Pour moi , il est inutile de rejouer . Mon karuta est mort . Leur dis je . Sur ce ...

- Attends ! Cela fait deux ans que tu fuis ! Prends donc tes responsabilités et grandis , petite reine du Karuta , Amako Mori !s'écria Fukuda

Partant sans me retourner , je n'entendis pas la suite de son monologue et je ne voulais d'ailleurs , pas l'entendre . S'il croyait me faire revenir dans la fédération juste en me montrant ce gars jouer ... C'est qu'il me connaissait mal tout compte fait . C'est ainsi que je rentrais chez moi , juste au moment où le téléphone se mit à sonner ...

**à suivre ...**


	3. Jouer ou ne plus jouer ?

**Chapitre 3 : Jouer ou ne plus jouer ? Telle est la question .**

Le téléphone venait de sonner . Et comme d'habitude j'avais un mal fou à localiser le téléphone qui traînait on ne sait où ... C'est fou ce que je peux être désordonnée comme fille . Mais je parvint par chance à l'allumer avant qu'il ne s'éteigne et je demanda qui était à l'appareil . A mon grand soulagement , ce n'était pas ce cinglé de monsieur Fukuda mais mon oncle qui était à l'appareil . Mon oncle s'appelait Akimasa Mori et était lui aussi un joueur de karuta . D'aussi loin que je me souvenais , le karuta de mon oncle s'exprimait exactement comme la signification de son nom : juste clair . Son karuta était lumineux et clairvoyant . Pour mon oncle qui était avant tout un artiste connu , le karuta était pour lui une symphonie colorée dont certaines cartes se coloraient de rouge ou de vert voir de bleu au hasard de ses émotions plus ou moins vives .

Mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mon oncle pourtant si occupé par son travail venait prendre la peine de m'appeler aujourd'hui et surtout à une heure aussi tardive . J'entendis sa voix de l'autre coté du téléphone . Il me disait :

- Alors il parait que tu as assistée à une partie de karuta aujourd'hui ?

- Vous vous y mettez vous aussi oncle Akimasa ? Fukuda et maintenant vous ! Pourquoi ne me laissez vous pas tout simplement tranquille ? Je ne veux plus jouer au karuta ! Ces enfantillages m'ont passé !

- Mais ...

- Désolé ...

J'ai raccroché le téléphone . Et la pénombre de l'appartement baignant dans la douce atmosphère de la nuit semblait proportionnelle aux ténèbres obsidiennes qui régnaient à cet instant dans mon cœur . Je me laissais tomber contre le mur et me recroquevillais davantage sur moi même . Pourquoi ne pouvaient ils tout simplement pas comprendre que pour moi c'était fini ?Je ne me sentais plus capable de jouer , comme si dès que je voyais les cartes , celles ci refusaient de me porter le soutient que j'espérais tant . Elle est belle , celle que l'on appelle la petite reine . Mais je me suis résignée . Et puis de toute manière , si tant est que je puise réussir à rejouer au karuta et à monter classe A , il restera toujours ce garçon qui me barrera la route : Fuyuki Takahashi , le garçon de givre . Froid et désolé , gelant tout sur son passage , emprisonnant l'eau avec un karuta d'une grâce inconsidérée et d'une cruauté sans commune mesure . Ce jour là j'avais tenté de m'opposer à son karuta incisif comme les blizzards Hokkaido , mais ... Sa carte finit par me fracturer le bras et je perdis par forfait . C'était une honte ! Un fiasco ! Et c'est pour cela , que je refuse de jouer ! J'ai bien trop peur de son karuta .

Le lendemain , 7 h 35 , je partis vers le collège . Comme à l'accoutumée , je retirais mes chaussures et mettais mes chaussons . Je rangeais mes chaussures au fond de mon casier et le ferma à clé . Doucement , je montais les escaliers pour rejoindre ma classe au second étage . Mais quand j'eus franchi le seuil de la porte , je le revis , ce Hisashi Suō ! Pourquoi fallait il que les dieux mettent sur mon chemin tous les imbéciles du coin ? Un mystère .

Il s'approcha de moi et me salua . Je lui rendis froidement son salut et je le contourna pour aller installer mon bureau à ma place habituelle c'est à dire le dernier rang . Une fois le bureau installé je m'assis sur ma chaise et sortis un mangas . Il s'agissait d'un tome de la série bakuman cette fois . J'aimais bien ce genre de manga et les personnages me paraissait cool . En tout cas suffisamment cool pour pouvoir ignorer complètement la présence de s'exaspérant individu qui était proche de moi . Et le temps passa ainsi ... perdus dans nos pensées nous laissâmes ainsi filer doucement le temps ; grain par grain . Puis alors que je feuilletais mon manga , il parla :

- Il y a un club dans ce collège . Un club de karuta . Mais moi , je n'y vais jamais car je les trouve trop faibles . Mais toi , Fukuda sensei a dit que tu étais forte . Quel niveau as tu vraiment ?

Je soupirais . Il me saoulait avec ces questions . Mais étrangement , vu le sérieux et le calme dont il faisait preuve , je sentais qu'il fallait que je réponde à sa question . Après tout , il faisait l'effort d'être calme et sérieux pour une fois , et puis c'était mine de rien mon sempai .

- J'ai arrêtée le karuta il y a deux ans suite à une défaite contre un joueur très fort . Suffisamment fort pour me traumatiser et me faire passer l'envie de jouer au karuta de nouveau . Au moment où j'ai arrêtée , je devais passer l'examen de niveau en classe B . Donc là normalement je suis en classe C . Soupirais je .

- Oh , je vois . Dit il soudainement avant de subitement réaliser ... Attends tu dis 2 ans ? Mais ça veut dire que normalement tu serais en classe A ou B en ce moment . Tu dois être forte alors ! Fukuda sensei ne s'était alors pas trompé . Une partie contre toi serait intéressante . Yosh ! Alors nous ferons ...

- Attends une seconde ! Je n'ai jamais dit que j'était d'accord ! Et puis si tant est que je gagne , poursuivais je , j'attends de toi Hisashi Suō que tu me fiches la paix compris ?

- Compris . Répondit il simplement . Mais si c'est toi qui perds alors tu reviendra jouer au karuta avec les membres de la fédération et tu t'inscrira au club de notre collège OK ?

- Ok ! répondis je . Si c'est le seul et unique moyen de me débarrasser de toi ... J'accepte !

Ainsi , le sort en était jeté . J'aimais beaucoup les mangas et je détestais ce collège et ces élèves trop bruyants . Ainsi j'étais prête à tout pour me débarrasser de ce Hisashi Suō de malheur qui non seulement empiétait sur mon territoire mais aussi était en train de pourrir de si bon matin une journée qui aurait pu être radieuse . Loin des autres . J'étais certaine de le vaincre , après tout , un joueur qui ne possède que la vitesse n'est quasiment rien .

La sonnerie retentit en même temps que mon rire sinistre . La confrontation aurait lieu ce soir , à la fédération de karuta . Sous les yeux de ce malade de Fukuda . Et d'une foule de joueurs certainement ...

**à suivre ...**


	4. La confrontation

**Chapitre quatre : la confrontation .**

J'avalais ma salive . Bizarrement j'étais très intimidée à la vue de la fédération de Karuta . Peut être était ce parce que j'y était venue cette fois ci de mon plein gré qui sait ? J'ouvris la porte et me dirigea vers l'endroit où l'on range ses chaussures pour m'apercevoir que les cases étaient quasiment toutes remplies par les chaussures des habitués . Chouette ! me dis je . Maintenant j'étais certaine d'être le centre d'attention , chose que je déteste . Je songeais sérieusement à faire demi tour vers la porte quand celle ci s'ouvrit sur monsieur Fukuda et Hisashi Suo . D'un commun accord , ils me traînèrent vers la pièce où la partie commencerait sous peu .

Quand la porte s'ouvrit sur nous trois , un silence de plomb régna . Les joueurs venaient de finir leurs parties . Je les voyaient tous se lever et aller s'asseoir de tous cotés laissant ainsi le tatami vide et réceptif uniquement pour moi et cet éternel fauteur de trouble . Je regardais le tatami , sensible à la moindre matière , au moindre élément changeant de la pièce , puis j'écoutais le vent . Ironie du sort , il n'y en avait pas aujourd'hui . J'étais tellement concentrée sur les éléments que je ne sentit pas Hisashi Suo me tapoter l'épaule . Il dut s'y prendre à trois reprise pour que je daigne sortir de mes pensées et le regarder fixement . Il me souri chaleureusement et me dis :

- Jouons . dit il en souriant

Je me retournais vivement vers lui et lui dit :

- N'oublies pas , si je gagne , toi et monsieur Fukuda allez me laisser tranquille !

- Oki . Répondit il simplement . Mais si c'est moi qui gagne tu devras rejouer au karuta à la fédération .

- Ne rêves pas trop ... répondis je

Nous primes sur les 100 poèmes poèmes , 50 au hasard et nous en primes chaqu'un 25 que nous disposions plus ou moins stratégiquement sur le tatami . Nous dis posions après cela , d'un quart d'heure pour les mémoriser , ce qui était pour moi , amplement suffisant .

**- Naniwa bay , maintenant les fleurs fleurisses , mais en hiver ... Voilà le printemps , maintenant les fleurs fleurissent ... **

C'est Fukuda qui lisait et je dois dire qu'il était vraiment un excellent lecteur .

**- Voilà le printemps , maintenant les fleurs fleurissent ...**

Nous nous mettions en place . J'étais à l'affût du moindre son pour ne pas rater la carte , j'attendis tranquillement , patiemment jusqu'à ce que ...

**- Alors que ça ne m'apporte aucune joie ...**

Je me saisie en un instant de la carte avant mon adversaire pour ensuite commencer gracieusement mon paquet .

**- J'espère que je pourrais montrer ... **

Mais je fus surprise par la rapidité de mon adversaire qui s'empara alors de la carte en souriant légèrement .

**- Recherche le son ... **

**- Je sais que mon coeur ... **

**- j'ai l'impression que je suis ... **

**- Les émotions vécues ... **

C'est alors que j'entendis une vive protestation de mon adversaire : il venait de faire une faute . Je souris . Finalement j'avais raison , il n'avait que la vitesse . Au niveau des cartes nous étions à égalité . Mais à aller trop vite on peut commettre des erreurs . Pas de chance ...Je souriais , contente de moi puis me remis à me concentrer sur les cartes car après tout tout cela n'était que le début de la partie . Monsieur Fukuda repris alors la lecture ;:

**- Ma vie ne signifie rien ...**

**- Tandis que ça me blesse ...**

**- Laissé dans ma détresse ...**

La partie continuait son cours en ne faisant de faveurs à personne . Suo Hisashi et moi étions ex-échos avec chaqu'un 20 cartes de notre coté ... C'est maintenant que la partie commencerait à être compliquée : le taux de lecture d'une carte morte était très élevé . De plus en cet instant là , nous avions déjà eus trois cartes mortes de lues et je commençait à stresser . J'étais vraiment en colère contre monsieur Fukuda et Suo Hisashi . Et lui devant ne se rendait compte de rien ? Je vais lui prouver que je suis de taille ! Je vais gagner pour lui mettre la pâtée !

**- Je sais que mon coeur ...**

**- Ma crainte n'est pas de ...**

**- Comme j'ai entendu pour quelqu'un ...**

Merde ! J'ai commis une faute ! Et vu le peu de fautes qu'il réalise je n'ai plus aucune chance ... Je réalise que je l'ai un peu sous estimé , mais je ne peux pas m'avouer vaincue aussi vite ! Je dois croire !

" de toute manière , il y aura toujours une carte qu'elle pourra prendre dans l'adversité comme dans la joie ... Et c'est ... "

-** Enf ...**

Sans attendre la fin de la phrase je me lançai immédiatement sur la carte et la regardait en souriant ... Enfin ... Je t'ais attrapée me dis je en souriant , contente de moi .

" Cette carte c'est **Enfin nous nous rencontrons , seulement comme je dois partir à la hâte , je ne pourrais pas vous reconnaître comme la lune cachée derrière les nuages "**

Mais sans m'en rendre compte , devant moi Suo Hisashi souriait .

Pov Hisashi :

Je me rendais compte que le plan de monsieur Fukuda fonctionnait à merveille ; ce qu'il lui avait dit hier : " Je suis sure que si elle joue une partie contre un joueur intéressant qui saura la sortir de sa déprime , alors il est fort probable qu'elle se remette à jouer "était peut être vrai tout compte fait . Seulement , je ne la laisserait pas gagner ! La dernière carte sera pour moi !

**- Pour toi ... **

Je souris . La victoire était mienne . Je relevait doucement la tête et vit une chose surprenante : elle pleurait . Elle semblait surprise . C'est alors que je me rendis compte de ce qu'elle était en train de dire :

- **Pour toi , je me dirige vers les champs , pour ramasser les fruits du printemps ... Alors que la neige tombe sur mes manches ...** C'était l'une de mes cartes préférées ... disait t'elle en essuyant ses larmes d'un revers gracieux de la main . Je t'aurais la prochaine fois ! Un jour je finirais par te vaincre et on verra si tu gardera indéfiniment ce sourire idiot ! Suo Hisashi ! l'entendis je dire d'une voie passionnée , le doigt pointé vers moi .

Je vis ensuite les autres joueurs quitter la salle successivement afin de rentrer chez eux et vis monsieur Fukuda me faire de la main un " OK , c'est dans la poche " ensuite je le vis se rapprocher de Mori - san et la prendre par l'oreille en me disant :

- Eh garçon indigne ! Ramène moi cette énergumène chez elle au pas de course ! Et plus vite que ça ! l'entendis je me dire .

- OK ...

- Eh ! Je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller toute seule enfin !

Pov Amako : Finalement je me retrouvais à faire un bout de chemin avec lui ... Et dire qu'il m'avait vaincue ... la honte ! Maintenant je suis obligée d'abandonner mes mangas pour aller à la fédération plusieurs fois par semaine ... Franchement ! La barbe ! Nous ne disions rien , trop occupés tous deux par le somptueux ciel étoilé qui se profilait au delà de la foret urbaine . Où la lune gouvernait du haut de son char le vaste troupeau étoilé que nous voyons tous deux . Je me risquais à dire :

- **Dites que la nuit était jeune quand le chant du corbeau sonnait faux ... **

Il me répondit en souriant :

**- ... mais les portes de Afusaha restaient fermées . **

Oui , finalement , peut être que cette année le Karuta allait être beaucoup plus intéressant cette fois ci !

**à suivre ...**


	5. Un karuta d'équipe

**chapitre 5 : Un karuta d'équipe **

J'avais perdu contre lui ... d'accord . Il me forçait à aller avec lui à la fédération de karuta du quartier ... passe encore . Mais pourquoi devais en plus de cela aller perdre mon temps dans le club de karuta de notre collège ? Je l'ignorais complètement . Voilà une semaine jour pour jour que Hisashi Suo me suivait à la sortie de ma classe pour me conduire au club puis à la fin de celui ci , me tenait presque par la main pour me traîner à la fédération ... Cela commençait à bien faire ...

Chaque jour , il m'attendais à la sortie de mes cours et chaque jour il m'accompagnait au club . Le club de karuta était tenu par une troisième année s'appelant Emi Maeda . Elle avait un regard doux et semblait toujours au comble du bonheur . Quand je suis venue au club pour la première fois , elle m'accueillit les bras ouverts en pleurant à chaude larmes en disant aux autres membres qu'il y avait un nouvelle venue . Elle contrastait beaucoup avec les autres au vu de sa douceur et de son caractère enjoué . Donc , je me demandais souvent pourquoi Hisashi Suo se détourne de sa lumière ? Il semble l'éviter et la fuir . Il refuse d'ailleurs de rentrer dans la salle du club ...

A la fin d'une partie , n'y tenant plus , je demandais à mon adversaire :

- Dis , pourquoi Hisachi- san évite Maeda-san ?

- Ah ça ? Euh ... en fait ...c'était il y a deux ans à l'Omi Jingu . Hisashi Suo s'est fait écraser par la présidente lors d'une partie de karuta . J'étais là quand cela s'est passé : tous deux concouraient pour entrer en classe B il me semble et étaient parvenus en finale et là ...

- Et là ? Demandais captivé par le suspense

- On a vu le véritable visage de la présidente . Son jeu était incroyable , froid , inhumain . Elle l'a détruit . Et puis , elle a levé ses yeux vers lui , ses yeux de psychopathe et ... oh non je ne veux plus y penser ... t'auras qu'a regarder quand elle jouera sérieusement un de ces jours . Mais moi j'te le dis : Emi Maeda . E pour éventreuse ...

- Et maintenant , elle est classe combien ?

- A . Elle est restée deux ans classe B et est passée classe A cette année .

- Tu veux donc dire qu'elle et Hisashi ont passé le tournoi des classes C en même temps que moi ?

- Ah oui ? Dans ce cas tu dois être forte non ? Je l'ai vu à ton jeu . Au fait , moi c'est Rakuto Tekai , ravis .

- Dis , tu parles toujours autant ou ...

Et avant que je n'eus le temps de lui répondre , un claquement de main résonna dans la pièce faisant cesser tout bavardages . Emi Maeda prit la parole :

- Bon , nous allons faire un nouvel exercice . Vous allez être répartis par groupe de trois et disputer des matchs en équipe . Vous serez trois à agir sur le même terrain . Si un ou deux d'entre vous n'ont pas été en mesure de prendre au moins une carte à l'adversaire , alors votre équipe entière perd . Ok , alors la première équipe sera ... Rakuto Tekai , Fukui Oda et ... Amako Mori .

Chouette , me dis je . Je me retrouve avec une pipelette et un trouillard . Quelle veine ! Mais je retrouvais mon sérieux quand le poème d'ouverture fut lu par la présidente . Après tout , je n'avais qu'a me concentrer sur la victoire et uniquement sur la victoire . Le reste n'avait aucune importance . C'est cela , aucune importance ... Seulement , à la fin du match , alors que j'avais fait presque un sans faute , Emi passa près de notre groupe et me dis en souriant :

- Tu as perdu Amako-chan .

- Quoi ?! m'écriais je . Mais je les ai battus à plat de couture pourtant !

- Oui , mais ce n'était pas demandé . As tu fais participer tes équipiers ? J'en doute ...

Argh ! J'avais oublié ça : " Si un ou deux d'entre vous n'ont pas été en mesure de prendre au moins une carte à l'adversaire , alors votre équipe entière perd" Mais d'un autre côté que n'ai pas vraiment eu la chance de jouer en équipe avec autrui avant ...

Les cours étaient terminés et comme d'habitude , Hisashi m'attendais à l'entrée . Après avoir remis mes chaussures et pris mes affaires nous partîmes vers la fédération ...

Le chemin se fit en silence moi cherchant devant lui , lui marchant derrière moi absorbé par quelques choses nous entourant .Soudainement je lui demandât :

- Dis hisashi , comment joue t'on au karuta d'équipe ?

Il s'arrêta subitement de marcher et alors que je le regardais droit dans les yeux , il explosa de rire . Indignée je repris ma route alors qu'il tentait vainement de s'excuser tout en essayant de me rattraper . Parvenant enfin à son but , il me dit sérieusement :

- Le karuta d'équipe implique que tu dois faire confiance aux gens avec lesquels tu joues . Ce sont tes partenaires . Donc tu dois accepter ce qu'ils sont et faire avec .

Puis , il reprit un air stupide :

- En gros , tu dois t'adapter ^^ voilà quoi !

- C'est plus facile à dire qu'a faire tout ça !

- Si tu le dis . Moi je trouve ça amusant en fait ^^

On continua de se chamailler jusqu'à arriver devant la fédération de karuta . Mais nos sourires ou bien nos indignations cessèrent immédiatement quand nous vîmes la tête de l'abominable Fukuda qui nous regardait impitoyablement en nous rappelant que nous avions près de dix minutes de retard ! Merde ! On va encore écoper d'heures de corvées maugréais je .

- Exactement ! Mais cela ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui car tous les membres sont partis à des tournois dans différents lieux au Japon afin de monter en classe . Donc , il n'y a que les jeunes qui sont présents .

- Ah , répondit hisashi . Donc on peut repartir non ?

- Absolument pas ! Vous allez vous entraîner comme les autres au karuta . Hisashi !

- Oui !

- Tu feras la lecture des poèmes !

- Ok ! ... Euh ... QUOI ?! hurla t'il en attirant l'attention des autres jeunes de la pièce .

- Ne m'obliges pas à répéter . Et toi , Amako .

- Euh ... Qu'allez vous tenter de me faire faire ? demandais je hésitante .

- Tu vas jouer contre moi . répondit Fukuda .

- QUOI ?! hurlais je plus fort qu'Hisashi .

plus surprise qu'en colère , je me demandais alors comment j'allais faire pour survivre au puissant mastodonte qu'était monsieur Fukuda . Une partie opposant sans nul doute David contre Goliat .

- QUOI ?! hurlais je plus fort qu'Hisashi .

Plus surprise qu'en colère , je me demandais alors comment j'allais faire pour survivre au puissant mastodonte qu'était monsieur Fukuda . Une partie opposant sans nul doute David contre Goliat .

Hisashi et moi nous nous regardions aussi surpris l'un que l'autre par la nouvelle annoncée par monsieur Fukuda . Qui l'eut cru ? Lui à la lecture , et moi à affronter ce malade ? Il est impossible de le vaincre , il est trop fort pour moi ! Tandis que je stressais comme une folle , les autres jeunes prirent place sur leur tatamis respectifs alors que je restais toujours debout espérant avoir mal comprit toute l'histoire . Malheureusement , il n'en fut rien . Et monsieur Fukuda me le rappela bien en me lançant un :

- Amako ! Qu'est ce que tu attends pour te mettre en place ? On n'attends plus que toi !

- Ah ! euh ... hésitais je avant de voir le regard impitoyable de monsieur Fukuda me fixer .

- Dis moi . Est ce que tu sais quel est ton plus gros défaut Amako ? Tu abandonnes toujours trop vite . Une simple petite défaite de rien du tout et hop ! De gagnante ,tu te transformes en perdante et tu es après cela , persuadé d'être une joueuse pitoyable alors qu'il n'en est rien . Ais un peu de fierté ! Imbécile ! m'hurla t'il à la figure .

Le silence retomba dans la pièce . Tous avaient arrêtés de jouer ou du moins de se préparer pour observer la scène jusqu'à ce que monsieur Fukuda leur dise :

- De quoi je me mêle ? Vous n'avez que 15 minutes pour retenir l'emplacement de toutes les cartes de karuta ! Ne venez pas vous plaindre si vous perdez contre votre adversaire après !

Plus personne n'osait regarder monsieur Fukuda . Il était bien trop effrayant pour cela . Et dire que je devais me le coltiner ... Quel sadique ! Mais bon , je ne dois plus y penser , ce qui comptait actuellement , c'était de terminer de mémoriser les cartes , et après on verra ...

- Temps de mémorisation écoulé , dit alors solennellement Hisashi . Mettez vous en place .

Il se mit alors à lire le poème d'introduction .

**- Naniwa bay , maintenant les fleurs fleurissent , mais en hiver ... Voilà le printemps , maintenant les fleurs fleurissent ...**

D'après moi c'était un peu gauche mais bon ... J'avais l'habitude de jouer au karuta en me basant sur les lectures de nombreuses personnes . Quand j'y repense , c'est ma grand mère Chigusa Mori qui m'avait fait suivre cet entraînement au karuta quand j'étais petite ... Cela doit bien faire 2 ans que je n'ai plus eu le courage de la revoir .

- **Voilà le printemps , maintenant les fleurs fleurissent ...**

C'était maintenant que les hostilités commençaient ... Si j'étais en mesure de prendre la première carte , alors tout irait pour le mieux ... Dans le cas contraire ...

**- Pour vous , je me dirige ...**

Yes ! Et de une ! C'était en plus l'une de mes cartes favorites : _**Pour vous, je me dirige vers les champs pour cueillir **__des herbes vertes, tandis que les flocons de neige tombaient sur mes manches pendantes.__ Maintenant , il fallait juste ... Me dis je en relevant la tête et ... Je vis monsieur Fukuda sourire . SOURIRE ? Non ! Impossible ! Aurait il fait exprès de me laisser la première carte ? Je ne me laisserais pas faire ! Il avait beau être effrayant , au karuta , ce n'est pas cela qui compte ! Je vais lui montrer que j'ai des tripes !_

___**- Recherche le son ...**_

___**- Laissé dans ma détresse ...**_

**- Ma crainte n'est pas de ...**

Mince ! Mais comment fait il ? Il savait exactement où aller . Serais ce moi qui ne ferait pas suffisamment confiance au lecteur ? Peut être que c'est cela la leçon que je devais tirer de l'entraînement d'Emi ... Au karuta , tout le monde serait important ? Le lecteur je comprends , mais en ce qui concernait le public ? Raahhh oh et puis zut ! Je dois me concentrer ! Monsieur Fukuda mène d'au moins six cartes ! Je devais me ressaisir !

**- Notez bien que si ...**

Et une de plus ... **Notez bien que si nous puissions être à part, si j'entends que vous me regrettez comme les pins des montagnes Inaba, je reviendrai à vous.**

**- _Le printemps est passé ..._**

**_-___****N'en reste qui ...**

**_- Les eaux tumultueuses ..._**

C'était la fin ... J'avais perdue ... Je saluais maître Fukuda , puis Hisashi et nous rangeâmes les cartes . Je me levais , lentement , la tête basse , pour finalement prendre mes chaussures et mes affaires et m'enfuir en courant . En bruit de fond , j'entendais Fukuda qui hurlait à Hisashi de me ramener . Mais je n'écoutais plus ... Je ne savais même plus pourquoi je fuyais . Et au final , je me suis retrouvée à dériver dans la ville jusqu'à atteindre un petit jardin d'enfants qui ne me semblait familier .

Le temps passait . Personne ne semblait venir . Je me sentais comme apaisée , prisonnière d'un silence susceptible de se briser à tout moment ... Et la pluie commençait à tomber ... J'aimais bien la pluie . Après tout , tel était le sens de mon prénom : Amako , l'enfant de la pluie . J'aurais tant voulu que mon karuta soit tel la pluie , se répandant partout , s'insinuant dans la matière , les tissus , les végétaux , les hommes ... Pour au final ... retourner à la mer d'où elle vient à l'origine . Mais j'aurais bien voulue être la lune . Belle et immaculée , elle trônait dans un ciel incertain , indifférente au monde qui l'entoure ... Comment transformer un vilain petit canard en un cygne ? Comment le saurais je ? J'étais difforme , trop grosse , trop laide . Mes cheveux étaient d'un noir de jais intense avec des reflets bleutés et mes yeux étaient d'un gris acier étonnant . Certes , cela aurait pu m'avantager si je ne m'étais pas mise à manger , manger , encore et encore ... Et voilà . Encore une fois , c'est moi qui gâche le tableau ... Si seulement j'étais un personnage de mangas ... Je pourrais alors devenir l'héroïne à qui tout réussit , ou bien la belle et hautaine rivale que tous admirent ... Mais je ne suis rien de tout cela ... Je suis Amako Mori . Juste Amako Mori . Une fille obèse que personne ne remarque ni estime ...

Le temps passait , et je m'enfonçais de plus en plus dans les ténèbres jusqu'à ...

- Alors c'est là que tu te cachais ...

Je relevais la tête . Hisashi Suo était là . Trempé jusqu'aux os avec son perpétuel sourire de gamin attardé .L'ignorant , le regardais le ciel pluvieux et me mis à parler :

- J'ai perdu . Et en plus de 20 cartes contre Fukuda .

- Et ... Fukuda Sens est fort non ?

-Et puis ... peut être que tu as raison au final ...

- Ah oui ? Sur quoi ? demanda l'imbécile en penchant légèrement sa tête sur le côté .

-POUR LE KARUTA D'EQUIPE PARDI !

- Ah ...

- Bref ... Je vais tâcher de ... Mieux m'entendre avec les autres ...

Et nous reprîmes chaqu'un notre chemin sous une pluie battante ...

* * *

Le lendemain :

**- Je ne sais pas si ton coeur ...**

- Eh ! Rakuto ! Qu'attends tu pour bouger ? Tu dois prendre les cartes à plusieurs syllabes ! Et toi Fukui ! Tu t'occupes des rapides ! Franchement ... Mettez y un peu du votre !

**- _Le printemps est passé ..._**

- Mais c'est pire qu'a l'armée ... se plaignit Fukui qui peinait à s'emparer des cartes .

- Oui mais ... Au moins on joue un karuta à la fois efficace et collectif ! C'est déjà ça . Répondit Rakuto en souriant

- Arrêtez de glander ! Les cartes ne vont pas vous attendre !

Plus loin , Emi regardait la scène d'un regard doux et calme . Puis , sans que personne ne le remarque , elle commença à se lécher les babines songeant aux prémices du prochain Omi Jingu des collèges .

**à suivre ...**


	6. Le pari

**Chapitre sixième : Le pari **

Des mois avaient passés depuis la défaite écrasante contre Fukuda . Mes camarades du club de karuta et moi enchaînions entraînement intensifs en vue du tournois pour les qualifications de Tokyo . Aussi j'ai été vraiment surprise il y a quelques jours quand j'ai vue que mon poids actuel était nettement inférieur à celui que j'avais en entrant dans le club et à la fédération . Il ne restait plus que quelques jours avant le tournois de qualification et Emi avait enfin décidée de nous laisser souffler un peu . Nous avions décidés ce jour là de tous aller à une convention de mangas afin de nous détendre un peu . Sauf que niveau détente c'était un peu loupé vu le monde qu'il y avait à l'entrée : les gens poussaient de toute part pour pouvoir entrer . Encore un peu plus et c'était l'émeute qui se profilait . Des fois , je me demandais comment Emi avait fait pour nous obtenir à tous des passes VIP ; nous permettant d'agir en complète autonomie durant une heure entière avant de suffoquer sous la déferlante humaine causée par l'ouverture intempestives des portes . Enfin , nous nous amusions bien tout de même . Le groupe était au nombre de dix et cinq d'entre nous avaient décidé d'aller écumer les stands de jeux vidéo ou alors faire du karaoké sur leur openings préférés . Tant et si bien qu'il ne restait que nous cinq : Hisashi , Emi , Rakuto , Fukui et moi . Mais alors que nous allions vers les stands attitrés à tout ce qui était dédiés au Japon traditionnel , nous avions perdus l'innocent Fukui de vue .

- Misère ! dit alors Emi sans que je ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passait . C'est alors que tremblante , elle montra une échoppe du doigt ... C'est alors que je compris : Fukui allait ...

- Fukui ! Pose ce livre ! Ce n'est pas fait pour les âmes pure et innocentes !

- Hein quoi ? Demanda Fukui sans comprendre ... C'est alors qu'il vit ce qu'il n'aurait dû voir ... Son passa de rouge à violacé en trois secondes , puis à vert et ... Il tomba dans les pommes ...

C'est à quatre que nous remorquions Fukui tremblant vers la zone la plus déserte . Emi s'approcha de Fukui pour lui demander s'il allait bien mais il ne l'entendait pas , se contentant de répéter encore et toujours la même chose :

- Cet homme ... se faisait un autre homme ; Cet homme ... se faisait un autre homme ; Cet homme ... se faisait un autre homme ; Cet homme ... se faisait un autre homme ; Cet homme ... se faisait un autre homme ; Cet homme ... se faisait un autre homme ; Cet homme ... se fai ...

- Du calme ! hurla Emi en le giflant . Tu ne vas pas te laisser influencer par quelques broutilles de ce genre quand même ?!

- Mais ... Ils étaient en train de ... de ... OUINNNNNNNNNNNNNNN .

- Oh non ... encore un homophobe ...

Et voilà , me dis je . La personnalité d'Emi refaisait une fois de plus surface dès qu'il s'agissait de choses sadique ou de yaoi ... C'était fou ... Cependant , plus loin , sans que nous le sachions , une collégienne habillée en lolita gothique nous espionnait . Ou plutôt , espionnait chaque faits et gestes d'Hisashi . Elle dit alors en souriant de toutes ses dents :

- Enfin , te voilà revenu vers moi ... Mon éternel prince charmant !

Mais dès qu'Hisachi tourna sa tête vers elle , elle se cacha à la hâte , retournant dans l'ombre :

- Mais il ne faut pas que nous nous voyons maintenant , mon doux . Mais je te promet que je t'arracherais à cette peste d'Emi ! hihihi hahaha NIARC NIARC NIARC !

- Présidente Sachiko ? Mais que faites vous là ?

- Haaaaaa ! Akiharu ? Que fais tu là à m'espionner ainsi ?

Le dénommé Akiharu se contentait de la regarder gesticuler dans tous les sens , impassible . Puis , en l'ignorant toujours aussi délibérément , il retourna à son stand dédié au karuta .

- Tch , il ne changera jamais celui là ! Attends moi imbécile !

Plus loin , Hisashi se retourna attirant par là même l'attention d'Emi qui se demandait bien ce qui lui prenait :

- Je sens des ondes négatives par ici ... Sachiko est dans le coin !

- Mais qui est Sachiko ? Me risquais je à demander

- La présidente du club de karuta de la partie collège d'Hokuo , l'école qui finit toujours finaliste des tournois de karuta inter-école de Tokyo . C'est une dangereuse joueuse et une effroyable psychopathe persuadée qu'Hisashi est son prince charmant . Répondit alors Emi .

Soudain , avant même qu'elle n'ait eut le temps d'en dire plus , Emi se fit bousculer par un curieux jeune homme de son âge . Il se retourna alors vivement pour voir qui il avait bousculé et son visage s'éclaira soudainement , sa bouche formant alors un sourire éclatant :

- Oh ! Quel hasard ! Vous êtes la présidente du club de karuta d'Eitoku non ? Maeda Emi la princesse éventreuse ^^ .

- Et tu es ? demanda à tout hasard celle ci .

- Moi ? demanda t'il en se montrant du doigt . Je suis le cousin d'Akiharu Seki du club d'Hokuo . Je m'appelle Akiyuki Sekemoto de club de karuta de la région de Shikoku dans la préfecture d'Ehime .

- Dans ce cas , que fais tu si loin de chez toi ?

- Disons que je me prépare pour le tournois de karuta qui a lieu prochainement à Fukui et que je profite de l'occasion pour dire coucou à mon cousin à Tokyo . Mais cessons de palabrer ! Venez donc voir le stand que présente la fédération de karuta où va mon cousin et son amie bizarre ...

Et c'est ainsi que nous partîmes en direction de ce fameux stand qui donnait justement une représentation spéciale avec des joueurs professionnels de classe A . A coté d'eux il y avait le cousin d'Akiharu et une fille super étrange qu'Emi appelait Sachiko . Quand elle vit Hisaki arriver , elle tenta littéralement de se jeter dans ses bras mais il réussi à l'éviter de justesse grâce à l'aide inespérée d' Emi . Et au final , sans je puisse comprendre le pourquoi du comment de l'histoire , la discussion avait tournée en dispute et la dispute en pari . ,En gros , moi et Emi on devait jouer au karuta contre Akiharu et Akiyuki en karuta d'équipe . Et si on avait le malheur de perdre alors ... Hisashi serait obligé d'être le petit ami de Sachiko pendant une semaine entière ! *

La balle était dans notre camp , restait alors à savoir comment nous allions nous en sortir cette fois ci ...

**à suivre ...**


	7. Tout ce jouera sur cette carte là

**Chapitre 7 : Tout ce jouera sur cette carte là .**

**- Naniwa bay , maintenant les fleurs fleurisses , mais en hiver ... Voilà le printemps , maintenant les fleurs fleurissent ... **

Voilà , le pari était sur le point de commencer . C'était une sorte de karuta d'équipe qui se jouait là ... Emi et moi nous devions affronter deux excellents joueurs du collège d'Hokuo . Ou plutôt , deux deux cousins dont l'un était au collège d'Hokuo . Akiharu était d'Hokuo , quant à son cousin Akiyuki , il vivait dans la région d'Ehime , loin de Tokyo . Cependant , comme le tournois de l'Omi Jingu approchait à grands pas , il s'était dit qu'il valait mieux se rapprocher un peu du lieu du tournois . Et donc , il s'était dit que rendre visite à son cousin de Tokyo serait pour le moins intéressant .

**- Naniwa bay , maintenant les fleurs fleurisses , mais en hiver ... Voilà le printemps , maintenant les fleurs fleurissent ... **

Le problème dans tout ça , c'est qu'il était un classe A et que moi j'étais non seulement une classe C mais qu'en plus , je devrais l'affronter afin d'éviter à mon rival Hisashi Suo une semaine embarrassante avec Satchiko , la présidente du club de karuta d'Hokuo ... C'était bien ma veine tiens ...

**- Recherche le son ... **

**- Je sais que mon coeur ... **

**- j'ai l'impression que je suis ... **

**- Les émotions vécues ... **

En tout cas , il fallait bien avouer qu'il était fort cet Akiyuki . Cependant , j'avais comme une sorte de mauvais pressentiment le concernant ... Comme si une sorte d'aura glaciale évoluait autour de lui ... Je ne sais pas ... Peut être que cela à avoir avec la signification de son nom qui sait : Akiyuki , l'hiver d'automne ... Mais il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il était classe A ; je devrais donc faire preuve d'une extrême prudence lors de la partie ...

**-J'espère que je pourrais montrer ... **

**- Ma crainte n'est pas de ...**

**- Comme j'ai entendu pour quelqu'un ...**

Mais j'avais beau me battre , me débattre dans tous les sens , il était bien trop rapide . Je ne pouvais rien contre lui alors qu'il prenait une à une mes cartes favorites ... je semblais tomber dans les ténèbres ... Comment vaincre quelqu'un qui retournait ses meilleures armes contre soi ? Et ce , avec une facilité pour le moins déconcertante ?

Pov extérieur :

Satchiko riait . Hisashi se retourna alors vers elle et lui demanda :

- Qu'est ce qui te prends ?

- HAHA ! Non , c'est juste que c'est trop drôle ... Vous croyez vraiment pouvoir gagner cette partie ?C'est tout bonnement impossible ! Tu vois ce gars là bas qui joue face à votre misérable joueuse ? Eh ben lui c'est un vrai prodige ! Le meilleur joueur collégien de sa région . Son nom est Akiyuki , et comme tu l'entends , il est constitué des mots aki et yuki soit l'automne et l'hiver . En somme , il est passé maitre dans la capture des cartes de l'automne et de l'hiver ! Elle va perdre face à lui ... Et puis Emi aussi finira par tomber !

- Pourquoi ? Ne me dis pas que l'autre aussi utilise la même technique que ...

- Si ... Exactement ! Sauf que lui , c'est le printemps et l'automne qu'il maitrise ...

- Ce n'est pas possible ! fit Hisashi désespéré . Si les choses continuent à ce rythme , je serais bientôt obligé de ... De ...

- Longue vie à notre amour , Hisashi-chan ... Fit elle en tentant de l'embrasser

- Hors de ma vue !

Pov Akiyuki :

Et voilà , encore quelqu'un qui commençait à se perdre dans le désespoir ... C'est toujours pareil . Depuis que j'étais tout petit , c'était toujours ainsi que cela se termine en fin de compte ... Aucun n'arrivaient à me rattraper au karuta . J'avais toujours l'impression de courir à toute jambe sur une longue plage au sable fin en me préoccupant sans cesse de ceux qui tentaient de me poursuivre ... Et puis , au fil du temps , tous finirent par tomber , les unes après les autres abandonnaient car c'était trop dur de continuer à mon niveau ... J'étais trop rapide pour eux ... Tout simplement . Pourtant ... J'étais heureux que l'on tente de me poursuivre , de jouer à chat avec moi ... Toujours plus loin , toujours plus vite , vers des lieux inconnus de l'espace temps ... Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve ... Et les cartes elle , continuaient de voler ... en s'en moquant éperdument ... Tant pis ... Autant jouer contre soi même !

**- La bise d'automne... **

******- Sans hésiter ... **

**- Un jour qui se lève ...**

Cette partie serait facile à gagner . "On l'expédie en vitesse et après , on s'amuse " pensais je alors en souriant . Pourtant , j'étais alors loin de m'imaginer ne serait ce qu'un seul instant que cette fille pouvait se montrer aussi tenace ! Je commençais à me lasser de cette partie qui n'en finissait pas et pourquoi ? A cause d'une présidente stupide qui ne cherchait qu'a avoir un rencard avec un mec !

**- _Le printemps est passé ..._**

C'est alors que j'entendis à ma droite :

- Oh nooooooon ! Mon beau printemps ! Anéanti !

En effet , je vis que l'adversaire de mon cousin Akiharu avait concrétisé un exploit pour le moins incroyable : lui prendre une carte du printemps . Et je souvint de son nom : Emi , la princesse éventreuse ... Nul doute qu'elle aurait été un adversaire de choix pour moi ... Je l'entendit même répondre :

- Il faut bien qu'un jour toutes tes charmantes petites fleurs dépérissent ...en tout cas , merci pour la partie !

- Merci pour la partie ... Fit il dépité

Oui , elle semblait vraiment digne d'intérêt ... Elle devait certainement être une classe A ... Quel dommage ! Car il y avait autour d'elle une aura extraordinaire qui semblait détruire dans une folie destructrice tout ce qui compromettait la suite de son plan ... Un jeu merveilleux en somme ...

**- D'où je regarde ... **

**- Comme je l'ai attendu ... **

**- Le vent de la montagne ...**

Mais il ne fallait pas que je me déconcentre car la fille en face de moi reprenait du poil de la bête . Sans doute grisée par la pseudo victoire , non soyons gentil , par la victoire de son amie ...

**- Peu importe où je me tiens ...**

"Et mince ! Une faute ! Je me suis déconcentré un instant et ..."

Pov Amako :

Emi avait gagnée sa partie ! Je peux le faire ! "Courage ! Il y a encore tant de cartes qui nous séparent ... " du moins c'est ce que je me disais ce jour là ... finalement , il était comme les autres : trop rapides et trop négligeant . Trait typique de nombreux rangs A . Je pouvais encore y arriver . Une carte après l'autre , en douceur .

**- Cette eau qui brillait ...**

Et oui ! J'ai enfin réussi à lui prendre une carte d'automne ! La chance serait elle de mon côté finalement ? **Cette eau qui brillait avec ce rouge d'automne comme dans les rivières de tatsura** allait être la première d'une longue série ...

Et c'est justement ce qui se produisit : car plus le jeu durait , plus il commençait à tourner en ma faveur ... nous faisions alors jeu égal ! Mais il ne restait plus qu'une carte de chaque côté du terrain ... Et puis , il devait rester des cartes mortes ... Il ne restait que deux cartes : **Les voeux passionnés échangés sur plus d'une larme versé peuvent durer jusqu'au jour de l'écrasement des vagues sur le mont Suenomatsu . Et aussi , à l'aube , la brume sur le fleuve Uji se soulève lentement et éclaire Yoshino sous la neige cristalline , blanche .**

C'était donc un affrontement entre deux thèmes : l'amour et la beauté . Qui l'emporterait au final ?

Pov Akiyuki :

Je me sentais bizarre . Ma vision de l'étendue de sable illuminait encore mon être , cependant , alors que j'avais l'habitude de n'y entendre que mes propres pas ... Cette fois ci ... J'en entendis d'autres ...

Ne pas se retourner ... Je ne voulais pas savoir ... Je voulait rester seul dans ce calme infini ... Et pourtant ...

- **Les vœux passionnés ...  
**

Je finis par me retourner et à être touché en plein cœur par ...

Pov extérieur :

La partie était finie . Akiyuki vit Amako pleurer car elle n'était qu'a quelques millimètres de la carte déjà touché par Akiyuki . Cependant , il ne comprenait pas ... Comment pleurer pour le déroulement d'une partie qui n'était pas officielle ? Cependant , alors qu'elle pleurait ... Akiyuki se dit qu'elle ne devait pas être aussi faible que cela ... Il lui dit alors :

- Merci pour la partie . J'ai hâte de te revoir au tournois des classes A l'année prochaine . Tu as un bon niveau pour une classe B . Continues de travailler et tu auras peut être un jour ta revanche qui sait ...

Il la vit relever les yeux et la vit alors surprise .

- Mais ... Je ne suis pas une classe B . Je suis une classe C .

- Ah bon ? ! Dans ce cas , tu es de loin , la meilleure classe C qu'il m'ait été donné d'affronter ...

Tous deux finirent par ranger silencieusement les cartes et les remettre dans leur boite .

Amako se leva et rencontra brièvement le regard d'Hisashi . Celle ci le regarda alors froncer les sourcils et se faire trainer par Satchiko dans les différentes attractions du salon mangas . Emi arriva alors vers elle et lui dit de ne pas trop s'en faire car il était juste en colère de devoir sortir avec Satchiko . Il redeviendrait comme avant plus tard ...

- C'est pas que je m'ennuie mais il faut que je me sauve !

Elle prit alors par par le bras Fukui et Rakuto qui ne purent que contester en silence alors qu'ils faisait trainer jusqu'à la sortie ... En appelant vainement à l'aide ...

Amako riait encore à cette vue jusqu'à ce qu'Akiyuki lui souffle par surprise à l'oreille :

- Je te conseille de faire attention ... A mon avis , ton ami Suo Hisashi semble être tombé amoureux de toi ...

Amako sursauta alors tandis que son visage vira immédiatement au rouge . Elle se retourna vers Akiyuki en fronçant les sourcils et lui dit alors :

- Ce n'est qu'un rival ! Rien de plus ...

- On verra bien ...

Et Amako se mit alors à courir vers chez elle maudissant alors Akiyuki d'en avoir trop dit ... Elle comptait sur la vitesse pour oublier ... Tout oublier . Et accessoirement pour rentrer chez elle boire un bon thé bien chaud et s'entrainer davantage ... S'entraîner !

**à suivre ...**


	8. Le tournois de Tokyo

**Chapitre 8 : Le tournois de Tokyo**

Après la partie de Karuta que j'ai perdue contre Akiyuki , je me suis dépêchée de rentrer chez moi . Il devait être dans les alentours de 19 heures , il me semble ... J'avais donc le reste de la journée pour m'entraîner ou bien pour me détendre . Ce jour là , je croyais que comme à l'accoutumée , l'appartement était désert . Pourtant , avant même que je n'eus le temps d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée que je fus prise d'assaut par la voix stridente de ma grande soeur Ayame venue squatter mon appartement , enfin , notre appartement . Elle mit alors ses mains sur ses hanches et d'une voix assez réprobatrice :

- Amako ! Franchement , regardes autour de toi ... Tu viens de transformer l'appartement en décharge publique ! On te laisse à peine 1 mois toute seule et tu fous déjà le bordel ! J'étais pas comme ça à ton âge !

Elle vit les cartes de karuta rangées dans une petite boîte sur la table basse du salon et dit alors :

- Comment peux tu encore jouer à un jeu aussi nul ? Je croyais que tu avais abandonné il y a deux ans lors de la compétition organisée à Sapporo , cette fête de l'hiver , je crois . Enfin , passons . J'ai fais du saumon et du riz , mangeons , nous verrons ensuite .

Ma soeur Ayame est comment dire ... complètement banale . Elle aime faire du shopping , se maquiller , faire du karaoké avec ses amis ou ses petits amis , piailler comme une idiote quand un bel homme la regarde ... Bref tout ce dont j'ai horreur . Ah , oui , j'ignore si je l'ai déjà mentionnée , mais je suis issue d'une famille vraiment riche du côté de mon père et un peu plus humble du côté de ma mère , suffisamment riche en tout cas pour posséder de vastes chaînes d'hôtels dans tout le japon . Actuellement , ma famille est éparpillée entre le Japon , la France et les Etats Unis , ce qui fait que nous ne nous voyons pas beaucoup . Il y a deux ans , j'habitais avec mon oncle à Sapporo mais après ma défaite , j'ai décidé de changer d'air et d'aller à Tokyo vivre avec ma grande soeur . Le seul ennui dans tout ça , c'est qu'elle a horreur du karuta et préférerait que je m'intéresse plus à des sujets comme la mode ou bien les stars . Son pire cauchemar serait que je devienne une inutile otaku . Enfin , on a pas tous les mêmes peurs et les mêmes priorités voilà tout ... C'est donc dans cette ambiance pesante que se passa le reste de la journée ... Je pensais d'ailleurs qu'elle allait sérieusement me basiner une fois de plus avec ses histoires de coeur . Je soupirais alors d'exaspération alors que le soleil commençait déjà à décliner ...

A Hokkaido , dans une vaste demeure résidentielle , le téléphone sonna . On entendit alors derrière une vaste porte coulissante quelques bruits sourds , remuant faiblement . Puis , des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir dont le parquait brillait encore . Il était alors évident que quelqu'un courait vers le téléphone pour répondre . La personne endormie à moitié écoutait la conversation se déroulant dans la pièce d'a côté que d'une seule oreille . Puis un hurlement retentit dans toute la demeure réveillant bruyamment l'endormi et le mettant de mauvais poil . La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brutalement et sa sœur hurla :

- Tu as entendu Fuyuki ?! Amako Mori , la petite reine du karuta s'est remise à jouer ! ça pour une surprise …

- Tais toi donc Chiyori ! Moi qui pensais pouvoir dormir en paix …

- Mais je croyais qu'elle t'intéressait ! Aurais je eu tort de le penser ?

Fuyuki soupira . Sa grande sœur Chiyori agissait vraiment comme une gamine et cela l'exaspérait vraiment . Et comme à son habitude , il tenta de détourner la conversation :

- Mais dis moi , très estimée grande sœur . Pourquoi ne t'es tu pas rendu avec père et mère au gala de charité organisé à Tokyo dans l'immense centre de divertissement de la famille Suo ? D'ailleurs pourquoi n'irais tu pas te présenter à leur héritier Hisashi Suo ? Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide pour passer le temps .

Sa sœur fronça les sourcils et dit :

- De toute manière je ne peux plus partir puisque père et mère ont pris le jet privé de la famille !

- La belle excuse …

- Je ne te comprendrais jamais petit frère ! A croire que la vie ne signifie plus rien pour toi … Tu as un cœur de pierre ! Même ton karuta est gelé ! Pourquoi ?! Mais pourquoi as-tu cet air si froid Fuyuki ? Que s'est il passé i ans lors de ce match avec cette fille , Amako Mori ?

A cette question , le visage de Fuyuki changea . Un sourire d'une douceur effrayante parvenait aux yeux de sa grande sœur qui reculait , terrifiée au possible . Il dit alors , conscient de l'effet qu'il produisait :

- Ma douce sœur , tu ne veux pas que je fasse de ta vie un enfer n'est ce pas ? Nous savons tous les deux que je possède suffisamment de preuves compromettante susceptible de te faire envoyer en pension voir pire encore ! Alors …. S'il te plait …. Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde !

Son ton impérieux fit pâlir sa grande sœur qui n'osait plus dire un mot . Elle savait parfaitement que les menaces de son petit frère n'étaient en aucun cas du bluff . La dernière fois qu'elle s'est mise sur son chemin elle l'a très vite regrettée et s'est vu privée de sortie durant six mois par ses parents . Elle le savait : Fuyuki Takahashi , l'héritier des Takahashi savait très bien manipuler les gens afin de les mettre de son côté . Devant ses parents et la société il agissait comme un enfant modèle , mais devant elle , c'était tout l'inverse ! Et elle ne voulait absolument pas être la cible de ses sautes d'humeurs ! Ni vu ni connu , elle referma la porte et repartit vaquer à d'autres occupations .

Dans sa chambre , Fubuki souriait . Son visage froid et insondable laissèrent passer un rare sourire portant une seule pensée :

- Alors elle a recommencée a jouer …. Je la détruirai une fois de plus …

Il prit son portable et appela son ami , le président du club de karuta de son école qui était aussi le meilleur club de karuta d'Hokkaido :

- Bonsoir Jiro . Tout compte fait j'ai changé d'avis . J'aimerais vraiment aller à l'Omi Jingu avec vous …

Le lendemain , Amako se réveilla précipitamment . Ella avait vraiment passée une très mauvaise nuit et le rêve qu'elle avait fait , ou plutôt le cauchemar , avait fait resurgir en elle des souvenirs qu'elle avait passé sous silence lors des derniers mois . Elle mit sa main sur son bras gauche alors que celui tremblait à cause de la défaite qu'elle avait subie face à lui , Fuyuki Takahashi . En ce moment elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser toutes les trente secondes avant de partir au club de karuta le matin . Elle se disait : « Et si je me retrouvais une fois de plus face à lui ? Que se passerait il ? M'enfuirais je à toute jambes ou accepterais je de l'affronter une fois de plus ? » Mais elle ne devait plus y penser ! Aujourd'hui aurait lieu le tournois de qualification de Tokyo et si elle était choisie parmi les titulaires , elle devrait s'en monter digne en jouant une partie digne de ce nom ! Elle s'habilla avec l'uniforme de l'équipe de son collège , prit de la nourriture qu'elle mit dans son sac à dos et partit en lançant un dernier regard vers la photo de sa grand-mère en repensant à ses dernières paroles le jour où elle avait décidée de ne plus jouer au karuta : « On ne peut être contraint à jouer au karuta . Mais un jour ou l'autre , il peut arriver que l'on arrête d'y jouer pour une raison ou pour une autre c'est ainsi . Mais si l'on aime vraiment jouer au karuta , personne je dis bien personne ne peut nous contraindre à ne plus y jouer ! » Amako sourit à ses pensées resurgies et ferma à double tour la porte de son appartement sachant que sa sœur reviendrait peut être afin de se reposer de la vie trépidante vécue la nuit …

Quelques minutes plus tard , tout le club se retrouva au point de rendez vous , la fédération de karuta où allait Emi . C'est d'ailleurs là que chaque année , tous les clubs de karuta de Tokyo désireux de participer à l'Omi Jingu allaient pour passer les qualifications .

POV Amako :

Je suis arrivée avec quelques minutes d'avance au point de rendez vous et vit avec étonnement que tous les membres du club étaient présent . Rakuto me fit signe et Fukui me dit :

- Amako ! Tu en as mis un temps à venir ! dit Fukui

- On t'attendais … fit à son tour Rakuto

Quand ils me virent , tous les membres du club vinrent à ma rencontre et me saluèrent certains plus chaleureux que d'autres mais cela restait tout de même des salutations . Mais je vis à ma plus grande surprise qu'Hisashi n'était pas là ! Comprenant mes pensées , Emi dit alors :

- Il a dit qu'il jouerait lors du tournois en équipe de l'Omi Jingu . Et pas avant .

- Pourquoi ? demandais je surprise

- Parce que pour lui , l'idée même de jouer au karuta d'équipe est révulsant .

- Vraiment … Je vois … Dis je pensive . Je le comprends . Avant , moi aussi je jouais au karuta toute seule et pour moi , l'idée même du karuta d'équipe était assez dure à saisir tant cela m'était étranger .

- Mais pourtant cela s'est révélé être une expérience intéressante non ? Fit Emi

- Oui , c'était amusant . Lui répondis je

- Je vois . Sourit elle

Emi expira un bon coup et entonna d'une voix rafraîchissante :

- Tout le monde ! Ecoutez moi !

Tous se rapprochèrent d'Emi . Je vis que les plus âgés du groupe commencèrent à sourire de manière étrange alors que Fukui , Rakuto et moi les regardions sans comprendre . Puis nous vîmes avec effroi notre présidente Emi changer brusquement de caractère : on voyait une sorte d'aura menaçante et calculatrice prendre possession d'elle et ses yeux ainsi que son sourire nous firent peur . Les autres membres du groupe n'étaient d'ailleurs pas si différents d'elle à ce moment là . On entendit alors tous les trois Emi dire :

- On va les écraser ! Ha ha ha ha ha ! fit elle de son rire diabolique .

D'ailleurs , c'est dans cette ambiance que se déroula le tournois où notre équipe gagna jusqu'aux demi finales. Jusque là , moi et mes deux autres amis , nous avions un peu participés aux parties mais là , Emi nous avait clairement fait comprendre que cette partie ne regardait que les anciens et que cela mettrait un terme à la rivalité entre nos deux écoles puisque c'était la dernière année d'Emi au collège et qu'elle irait au lycée l'année prochaine . Elle nous dit alors :

- Taisez vous et observez . Aujourd'hui vous allez voir la déchéance de Sachiko qui entraînera à sa suite celle de l'école d'Hokuo !

**Peu de temps après ...  
**

- **Naniwa bay , maintenant les fleurs fleurissent , mais en hiver ... Voilà le printemps , maintenant les fleurs fleurissent ... **

La finale venait de commencer . Fukui , Rakuto et moi regardions les cinq meilleurs de notre équipe jouer contre celle d'Hokuo . Mais à dire vrai , la partie qui intéressait toute les personnes de la salle était celle confrontant les deux meilleures joueuses de karuta du tournois à savoir notre présidente , Emi moeda la princesse éventreuse et Sachiko , la princesse folle . Ces deux joueuses avaient gagnées leur surnom grâce au type de karuta qu'elles exercent en toute impunité sur de malheureux joueurs . Mais voilà , je savais bien qu'un jour Emi devrait affronter quelqu'un utilisant le même style de combat qu'elle-même et c'est peut être pour cela qu'elle nous a demandé de regarder jusqu'au bout sa partie .

**- Les émotions vécues ... **

**- Tandis que ça me blesse ...**

Je regardais horrifiée le déroulement de la partie . Emi était en mauvaise posture . Et Sachiko souriait et ricanait ouvertement . Mais Emi semblait imperturbable , de là où j'étais je voyais que ses yeux marrons commençaient à se vider de toute émotions . Et je me demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait se passer entre ces deux là quand soudain …

**- Ma vie ne signifie rien ...**

Pov Emi .

Et voilà , je prends cette carte et je brise son rythme . Elle a peut être pris les deus premières mais qu'a cela ne tienne , au final je gagnerais . Car je connais le point faible de la technique de Sachiko ! Cette technique quasi imparable que l'on appelle l'Ode à la folie . C'est l'une des techniques de la voie de la folie au karuta . Maintenant , reste à savoir qui de moi qui suis de la voie de la souffrance ou de Sachiko de la voie de la folie pourrait bien gagner …

- **Dites que … **

Pov Sachiko :

Voili voilou , plus je lui prends de cartes plus je me rapproche de la victoire ! HA HA HA ! L'étape une du plan est achevée … Maintenant l'étape deux : la détruire psychologiquement !

Pov Emi :

Elle essaiera sûrement de briser ma détermination en me prenant mes cartes préférées et en m'empêchant de me servir de mon rythme habituel . Mais je ne vais pas me contenter de la vaincre . Non ! Il faut l'écraser de la manière la plus sublime possible et faire un carnage dans les règles de l'art ! Et pour cela il faut passer à la vitesse supérieure !

Pov Amako :

La partie était clairement en faveur de Sachiko au fur et à mesure que les cartes étaient lues . Puis contre toute attente , l'ambiance changea subitement . Emi , non , toute l'équipe devint ténébreuse et l'aura de ténèbres sembla pétrifier certains membre de l'équipe adverse . Cependant , Emi ou même Sachiko n'en avait absolument rien à faire . Toutes deux se faisaient face .

Et à cet instant précis , alors que leurs deux aura se défiaient dans un silence de plomb dans l'attente de la prochaine carte lue , je pouvais voir avec stupeur deux princesses s'élever et se faire face avec agressivité . Je me demandais d'ailleurs pourquoi deux personnes si semblables se vouaient une haine aussi destructrice . De plus , cette partie tournait plus à une lutte contre soi qu'autre chose … C'est alors que je tournais la tête vers les anciens du club et que je vis avec stupéfaction ceux-ci tendus au possible . Je me rapprochais donc davantage pour essayer d'entendre leur conversation :

- Tu crois qu'elle pourrait y arriver ?

- Je l'espère , personnellement notre but serait de participer à l'Omi Jingu une toute dernière fois avec la présidente car après tout …. C'est son dernier Omi Jingu !

Je me tournais vers eux , surprise au possible en leur demandant :

- Que voulez vous dire par là ? leur demandais je . Emi ne sera plus au Japon l'année prochaine ?

Ils se tournèrent vers moi avec leurs airs de chiens battus en me disant :

- Dis moi Amako-chan , tu sais bien que la famille d'Emi possède une incroyable fortune non ?

- Oui et alors ? demandais je .

- Et bien , les parents d'Emi ont décidés de divorcer et la fortune sera répartie entre eux deux . Cependant , c'est le père d'Emi qui a obtenu sa garde et il souhaite l'envoyer faire ses études en France dans une pension . C'est donc son dernier tournoi de karuta ...

- Mais ... Fis je sombrement . Cela veut dire qu'elle veut absolument gagner contre Hokuo pour aller à l'Omi Jingu !Elle n'a donc pas le choix !

- Tu imagines donc la pression qu'elle doit subir en ce moment non ? Alors respectes sa volonté Amako et regardes cette partie .

**- Alors que ça ne m'apporte aucune joie ...**

**- J'espère que je pourrais montrer ... **

**- Je sais que mon coeur ... **

Pov Sachiko :

C'est pas vrai ! Mais qu'est ce qui la motive ? Où puise t'elle toute cette force ?! Je ne peux y croire , ce jeu ne relève plus de la voie de la souffrance comme elle l'appelle mais ...

**- _Le printemps est passé ..._**

IMPOSSIBLE ! Elle a ... détruit mon ode à la folie et l'a combinée à sa voie de la souffrance ! Et cela donne ...

Pov Amako :

- L'Ode à la mort ? Mais comment peut on penser au karuta d'une manière si sinistre ?

- Le nom Emi signifie beauté divine . Seulement , pour elle , la chose la plus splendide est celle qui est la plus éphémère . C'est pour cela qu'elle trouve que son nom est si contradictoire . Une beauté divine n'existe pas pour elle car elle considère que toute chose parfaite , immortelle est d'un ennui profond .

- Mais dans ce cas ... L'Ode à la mort ...

- Oui , cette Ode serait alors pour Emi , l'éloge de la beauté éphémère du karuta . Pourrais tu deviner à quel moment elle fait référence ?

Je réfléchissais . Pour moi , c'était au moment précis où j'arrivais à prendre la carte avant tout le monde mais moi j'étais moi et pas Emi . Emi avait tendance à aimer la nature .

- Je ne sais pas . J'admire Emi car bien qu'elle soit de mon age , elle est déjà classe A et est bien partie pour devenir reine . Mais moi je ne lui suis d'aucune utilité , de plus que karuta est différent du sien .

- Dans ce cas je vais te le dire . Fit il donc . Le moment qu'elle préfère le plus dans le karuta c'est ...

**- Les dieux passionnés …**

- ... le moment où la carte qu'elle prend , vole comme un oiseau dans la salle . Puis quand ce même oiseau retombe sur le sol , dépourvu de vie .

Puis on entendit alors Emi dire :

- Merci pour la partie .

De la où j'étais , je vis Sachiko avec des yeux ronds , pétrifiée . Puis elle reprit ses esprits et remercia Emi pour la partie et remercia aussi le lecteur . Elles rangèrent aussi les cartes et attendirent que les autres terminent leurs parties .

- Mais c'est vrai ! dis je alors . Combien de parties avons nous gagnées ?

- Vraiment ! Tu ne suis rien à ce que je vois ... Fit alors Rakuto . Pour l'instant on est à égalité avec hokuo .

- Mais il reste la partie de qui ? demandais je .

- Celle de Tetsuo contre ce gars contre qui Emi s'était battue à la convention mangas tu sais ce ...

- Akiharu ? m'exclamais je .

- Chut voyons ! Tu déconcentres le monde ! Quel est donc le problème avec ce Akiharu ?

- Il peut prendre toute les cartes se référant à l'automne et au printemps . C'est très dangereux pour ... Comment s'appelle t'il déjà ?

- TETSUO ! Si tu n'est pas capable de retenir les noms de tes coéquipiers tu es mal ! me dit Rakuto .

- Et comment compte t il faire pour vaincre ce génie d'Akiharu ?

Rakuto me sourit et dit alors :

- Tu vas voir ...

Pov Akiharu :

Mais qu'est ce qui cloche avec ce gars ? Je ne peux pas lui prendre la moindre carte , c'est comme si il ... DISPARAISSAIT !

**- Notez bien que …**

J'entendis une voix menue dire merci pour la partie et commencer à ranger les cartes . Mais c'était impossible ! Je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que je jouais contre lui depuis le début ! Il a su effacer sa présence du début à la fin de la partie ... C'est un ... Mais je fus interrompu de nouveau par sa voix fluette qui me demandais si j'allais bien .

- Ah oui désolé ... Merci pour la partie .

Pov Amako :

Et c'est avec surprise que je vis la partie se terminer et notre présidente prendre la coupe du tournoi de Tokyo , nous permettant ainsi d'accéder à la prochaine étape du tournoi : L'Omi Jingu . Cependant , ni moi , ni aucun membre de mon équipe ne pouvions voir l'homme qui , assis sur une branche se pourléchait les babines ...

- Alors voici la nouvelle équipe représentant Tokyo ? Brillant ! Une faucheuse et un homme invisible ! HA ! On va bien se marrer lors du tournois des classes A cette année dans ce vieux temple pourri qu'est l'Omi Jingu !

**à suivre ...**

**Avis aux lecteurs : Merci à ceux qui m'ont écrit des reviews c'est vraiment sympa XD ; et désolé si je n'écris pas de manière régulière cette fanfic ^^ .**


	9. Souvenirs d'Hokkaido

**Chapitre 9 :Souvenirs d'Hokkaido **

Nous avions gagnés le tournois des collèges de Tokyo grâce aux deux aces de notre équipe : La présidente Emi Moeda dite l'éventreuse et son ombre Hirako Tetsuo , le joueur invisible . D'ailleurs c'était la première fois que je le voyais jouer et je dois dire qu'il m'a beaucoup surpris . Moi qui le prenait pour l'otaku de service toujours entrain de lire au lieu de s'entraîner ...

- Je ne suis pas un otaku . Fit Tetsuo en fronçant légèrement les sourcils

- Pardon ? Lui demandais je

- Tu parlais à voix haute . Répondit il

Gros blanc . Puis tout le monde se mit à rire Tetsuo y comprit . A l'arrière du groupe ,on pouvait voir Emi et Suo sourire légèrement , alors que mes amis Fukui et Rakuto venaient vers moi et m'ébouriffaient les cheveux .

- Toi alors ! T'es vraiment un cas pour te mettre à parler toute seule ...

- Tu n'en rates pas une ! fit Rakuto en souriant

- Roooh ! ça va les nases ! leur répondis je

- Nase ? Nous ? Fit Rakuto en adoptant une pose assez théâtrale . Je te rappelle qu'actuellement nous aussi on est classe C .

Mince . C'est vrai que j'avais oubliée que ces deux là étaient au même niveau que moi ... Cela allait surement dire que je serais obligée de les affronter lors du tournois des classes C ... Mais dans tout les cas il faudra se battre comme jamais car le rêve de tous classe C du tournois est de passer classe B , et celui des classes B de passer classe A . Et je suppose qu'il me faudra de longues années de privations et d'entraînements intensifs avant d'arriver à ce stade . Mais bon , inutile d'en parler pour le moment . Actuellement nous nous dirigions vers l'aéroport où le jet privé d'Emi était stationné . Je trouvait vraiment cela incroyable car c'était la première fois que j'avais une amie qui m'invitait dans un de ses jets . Elle était d'ailleurs la seule amie de ma connaissance à en disposer de ne serait ce que d'un seul ...

C'était la fin de l'après midi et était environ 16 H . En prenant le jet privé , nous arriverions dans la demeure privée d'Emi dans la région de fukui aux alentours de 17 h 30 . Nous miment alors nos bagages dans la soute et puis nous nous installâmes tous à nos aise durant le vol . Ce jour là ; avec mes prises de têtes avec ma soeur et tout le reste je finis par m'abandonner aux bras de Morphée ... Je finis donc par m'endormir ... Et naturellement , par rêver ...

C'était un souvenir d'il y a environ deux ans à Hokkaido , à cette époque je vivais là bas avec mon oncle Akimasa Mori qui était artiste . C'est également lui qui m'a entre autres passionnée pour le karuta . Comme vous le savez , ma famille était assez riche et possédait de nombreuses affaires dans le monde de la restauration . Moi , j'étais la dernière de la famille et surtout celle dont on s'occupait le moins . Et c'était donc pour éviter que je ne me retrouve toute seule que l'on m'a confiée à mon oncle vivant à Sapporo . Je devais avoir 6 ou 7ans quand il m'a pris avec lui et qu'il m'a enseigné le karuta . C'était une époque joyeuse , pleine d'amour et de joie qui malheureusement , ne dura pas ... Le souvenir m'emmena une paire d'années plus tard dans une école privée où je fis la connaissance de Fubuki qui devint alors le plus fort joueur de karuta de primaire et il me rendit la vie vraiment dure ... Puis enfin , le jour tragique du tournois classe B de Sapporo où mon surnom de petite reine du karuta disparut pour de bon ... Et la vision se brouilla alors que l'on me secouait pour mieux me réveiller ...

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux et m'étira sans la moindre gène sur mon siège . Je pris la peine de regarder par le hublot et vit qu'il faisait encore jour . Je scrutais alors ma montre qui m'indiquait 17 h 15 . Regardant le soleil qui tendait à décliner , je me surpris alors à dire :

- **Flambeaux de la garde impériale qu'attise la nuit , qu'étouffe le jour incessante langueur ...**

**- Sur les monts de Yoshino le vent d'automne souffle dans la nuit qui s'avance et enveloppe le village de froidure où mes vêtement claquent . **

Je relevais avec surprise les yeux vers celui qui prononça ce vers . Suo se tenait devant moi , et me regardait en souriant . Il me demanda alors :

- Bien dormi ?

- Comme un loir . Répondis en continuant de m'étirer .

- J'espère bien car je crois que nous sommes bien partis pour jouer du karuta jusqu'à la nuit tombée !

Je me levais brusquement du siège avant de m'écrier :

- QUOI ?!

Suo Hisashi souriait toujours autant alors que les autres me regardaient bizarrement se demandant sans doute ce qui m'était passé par la tête d'hurler aussi fort en une telle fin d'après midi . Puis comme tous savaient que c'était une chose d'assez naturelle chez moi , tous repartirent à leurs occupations . Finalement j'étais plus ou moins contente de moi : Amako Mori l'isolée semblait enfin disparaître au profit d'une Amako plus souriante et plus sure d'elle . Cependant ; alors que faisions route vers la demeure d'Emi qui se trouvait à proximité de l'Omi Jingu , je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'éprouver une sorte d'appréhension concernant la suite des évènements . Je ne savait comment je pouvais en être sure , mais à chaque fois que je franchissais les portes rougeoyantes de l'Omi Jingu , c'était seule et pas accompagnée . Mais maintenant j'ai des amis sur qui compter et bien que nos visions concernant le karuta soient pour le moins différentes , mon karuta à moi a changé et grâce à leurs contact il n'est plus monochrome , mais irisé comme quand le soleil illumine une journée où la pluie est souveraine . Oui à ce moment là , mon karuta brillait des sept couleurs de l'arc en ciel .

**à suivre ... **


	10. Un Roi et une Reine

**Chapitre 10 : Un Roi et une Reine**

Après le voyage en jet privé jusqu'à l'aéroport de la région de Fukui , on est venus nous chercher en mini bus pour ainsi nous conduire vers la grande maison de vacances d'Emi . Cette maison traditionnelle en bois était de toute beauté ! On pouvait y accéder via allée de cerisiers japonais couvrant de beauté l'immense demeure que les parents d'Emi avait hérités il semblerait , d'un de leurs nombreux ancêtres . Pour moi qui n'a vécu qu'en ville , une telle demeure faisait plus office d'un château qu'autre chose . Quand nous arrivâmes devant le portique de l'entrée , le minibus nous laissa là et alla se garer ailleurs . Emi nous avait dit à cet instant , qu'il faisait le tour pour se garer au parking de la maison à l'autre bout et quand Rakuto lui demanda jusqu'où s'étendait son terrain et qu'elle désigna l'immense forêt à environ trois cent mètres d'ici , nous étions vraiment surpris . Nous fîmes tous alors quelques pas et nous fumes immédiatement accueillis par le personnel de la demeure qui se chargèrent immédiatement de prendre nos affaires afin de les mener à l'étage . Comme nous avions les mains libres , Emi nous fit visiter le jardin ou plutôt me fit visiter le jardin car tous les autres se dirigeaient vers la gloriette où l'on avait posé sur la table en son centre , quelques rafraîchissements . Je vis donc de nombreuse variétés de plantes , de fleurs et d'arbres aux couleurs tantôt pales , tantôt chatoyantes qui me comblait de ravissement . Soudain , Emi se tourna vers moi et me dis en désignant une fleur pale légèrement teinté de mauve :

- Regardes, c'est une ancolie . Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle s'accorde bien avec les prime verts anglaises ? Et là ! Oses me dire que ce pawnolia est difforme !

Emi avait l'air aux anges . Elle semblait tournoyer dans une nuée de pétales . Pluis tard j'avais demandé aux autres pourquoi Emi aimait tant les fleurs et il m'ont répondu que pour elle cette nature colorée était magique et que cela lui rappelait foule de souvenirs . Ensuite nous avons rejoins les autres sous la gloriette pour boire une boisson fruitée et discuter un peu jusqu'à 18 h . Et après cela on pouvait dire que Suo n'avait pas menti une seule seconde puisqu'Emi nous força à jouer de nouveau au karuta pour nous préparer à l'Omi Jingu qui aurait lieu dans trois jours . Elle nous fit alors jouer les uns contre les autres pendant de nombreuses parties où à la fin , même moi j'avais du mal à me souvenir de l'emplacement de chaque cartes posé sur le tatami . Je regardais ma montre , il était 23 heures . Tout le monde commençait déjà à piquer du nez . Cependant , quand Emi frappa énergiquement dans ses mains , nous avions la certitude que si nous faisions mine de nous endormir , nous pouvions risquer son courroux . Elle nous annonça que les parties étaient terminées et fit signe au personnel de nous apporter des collations . Quand nous eûmes terminés de manger , il était 23 heures 30 et il faisait nuit noire dehors et je me demandais vraiment pourquoi elle semblait si pressée … Je me retournais donc vers Tetsuo pour lui demander s'il savait de quoi il en retournait mais il haussa les épaules en disant que je finirais bien par le découvrir de moi-même toute seule comme une grande . Emi nous poussa alors rapidement dans le minibus vers 23h40 du soir et nous roulions comme des dératés pour on ne sait quoi . Puis enfin la voiture s'arrêta et nous descendîmes du minibus . Emi sorti la première suivie rapidement des autres . Moi même je du presque courrir pour les rattraper à temps et ce que je vis me cloua le bec pendant de très longues minutes : le temple d'Omi Jingu en pleine nuit , éclairé sans aucun doute par les lumières artificielles certes , mais c'était la première fois que je le voyais de nuit . D'ailleurs il était minuit quand nous nous décidâmes à monter les marches pour prier au temple . Quand nous arrivâmes ainsi devant cette profusion d'icônes d'or , Emi se démarqua des autres et déclara :

- Dieux anciens protégeant l'Omi Jingu depuis des siècles , nous te prions pour que tu nous accordes le courage de mener à bien nos objectifs de cette année en ton sein . Le karuta nous a tous liés les uns au autres , et il est normal de penser qu'un jour il nous séparera pour nous mener vers de nouveaux horizons . Nous espérons cette année que tu nous portes au sommet de ta gloire et que le karuta nous aide à dépasser nous limites et nos peurs !

C'est alors que nous sommes tous restés ici dans le temple à prier ou à vaquer à d'autres occupations jusqu'au petit matin . Dans notre groupe , il y en a de nombreux qui n'ont pas pu tenir le coup et qui se sont endormi dans la chaleur d'une nuit d'été . D'autres comme Hisashi Suo veillaient en silence alors qu'Emi priait toujours assise en tailleurs devant les icônes . Quant à moi , je marchais jusqu'à la salle où l'on jouait la journée au karuta . La pénombre envahissait les lieux , les teintant de ténèbres . Je tournais à droite , bifurquais à gauche puis montais les escaliers avec une appréhension grandissante . Car je ne savais pas ce qui pouvait m'attendre une fois la porte ouverte . Peut être serait elle vide , peut être serait elle hantée par un quelconque esprit tout droit sorti d'un des recueils de dessins d'Hokusai ... J'avais vraiment le chic pour m'inventer toute sorte de trucs sortant de l'ordinaire ... Puis tout d'un coup j'entendis une voix derrière la porte coulissante en papier de riz . J'entendis des bruits aussi . Alors tout doucement , saisissant mon courage à deux mains , j'entrepris d'ouvrir la porte et ...

- Un jour ...

... je vis la carte décoller et se ficher tout près de ma tête dans le mur . C'est alors qu'ils se rendirent compte de ma présence . Ils arrêtèrent la cassette et me regardèrent surpris . Je remarquais sans peine que tous deux étaient des lycéens mais d'écoles différentes car leurs uniformes n'étaient pas les mêmes . D'ailleurs pourquoi portaient ils un uniforme ? Aucune idée ... Le lycéen se leva et me regarda la mine éberlué en me pointant du doigt énergiquement . Il hurla :

- RAAAAAAAAAAH ! Un fantôme ! Bordel ! J't avais dit que cet endroit était hanté la nuit espèce de chatte stupide !

- Mais non voyons , nyaaa , ce n'est qu'une collégienne ... Coucou petite fille , tu t'es perdue ?

Ces deux personnes étaient vraiment bizarres . Le lycéen était vêtu de vêtements de voyou et la lycéenne portait en plus de son uniforme , un serre tête avec des oreilles de chat . Voyant que tous deux attendaient de moi une quelconque réponse , je m'empressais de répondre :

- Non , je suis venue avec mon club de karuta du collège , nous sommes les gagnants de Tokyo .

- Ah ! Oui ! fit le lycéen . Je me souviens maintenant ! Tu es dans le même groupe que l'homme invisible et que la grande faucheuse !

- Hein ? Demanda la lycéenne . Ils ont une grande faucheuse ?

- Oublies . Sinon , dit il en se tournant vers moi , comment t'appelles tu petite ?

- Euh ... Amako Mori

- Oh ... Amako hein ? L'enfant de la pluie ? Joli nom !

- Moi j'aime pas du tout ! fit la lycéenne

- C'est normal ! Tu es une chatte !

- Oh la femme le loubard !

- Je te signale que je suis le Roi !

- Et moi la reine ! hurla t'elle

Soudain je me rendis compte avec effroi que je me trouvais devant le Roi et la Reine du karuta Japonais . Deux lycéens .

- Et tu es quelle classe ? Me demanda t'elle

- Classe C . Répondis je .

- D'un autre coté c'était prévisible , fit elle , les collégiens n'ont pas un niveau très élevé alors je m'attendais à cette réponse fit elle .Enfin , tu peux nous regarder jouer si tu veux ...

Et c'est ce que je fis . Je suis restée là à les regarder se livrer des parties jusqu'à l'aube . C'est alors que je souffla malgré moi :

**- La bise d'automne souffle sur la rosée de la plaine et dispose des perles qu'aucuns fil ne retient .**

Tous deux cessèrent de jouer et se mirent eux aussi à regarder le ciel tendant à se lever . Ils voyaient comme moi le fantastique instant que nous procurait l'aube . Le roi , ému par pareil paysage récita lui aussi un poème figurant dans les 100 poèmes du karuta :

**- Sans hésiter , je me serais couché mais la nuit avançait et j'ai même vu le coucher de la lune**

La Reine aussi se permis un poème sur cet évènement :

**- Un jour qui se lève est un jour qui doit mourir , je le sais, mais ... Comment accueillerais je cette aube ? **

ccccccvc

C'est donc sans un mot que je partis , fatiguée au possible par cette nuit blanche . Je descendis les escaliers et je tombais immédiatement sur Suo Hisashi qui me cherchait . Il me demanda où j'étais encore passé et je lui répondit :

- Tu ne devineras jamais ...

Et nous repartîmes rejoindre les autres qui regardaient , admiratif le réveil immuable du soleil . Alors que nous , nous partions dignement nous coucher en cet été trompeur .

**à suivre ...**


	11. Omi Jingu : Amis et Rivaux

**Chapitre 11 : Omi Jingu : Amis et Rivaux**

Cela faisait deux jours depuis ma visite tardive à l'Omi Jingu vers minuit . D'après les autres membres du club , c'était une coutume instaurée par les précédents présidents du club qui croyaient que cela portait chance de prier au beau milieu de la nuit pour une meilleure réussite . Heureusement qu'après cela , Emi nous permis de nous reposer les deux derniers jours avant le tournois de l'Omi Jingu ... Il fallait savoir que le tournois s'étendait sur une semaine environ . Le premier jour était attribué au tournois de primaire auquel je participais fréquemment avant , le second jour nous était maintenant attribué à nous les collégiens , le troisième voyait s'affronter les lycéens et les quatre derniers jours étaient dispatchés pour les tournois liés aux différentes classes . Oui , donc aujourd'hui , c'était le jour des collégiens et j'allais tout mettre en œuvre pour que mes ainés réussissent à l'emporter . Et oui , je ne comptais pas particulièrement faire de parties en équipes aujourd'hui surtout que les ainés nous ont clairement faits comprendre qu'ils avaient quelque chose à terminer avec certaines équipes en lice dans le tournois . Nous n'avions alors qu'a bien nous tenir ! Actuellement , nous étions en début de matinée et après avoir fini d'avaler mon petit déjeuner avec les autres , nous nous hâtâmes d'aller dans le mini bus qui nous conduisit sur le lieu du tournois . En pleine journée , on se croyait au fin fond du monde connu en regardant de plus près les arbres sans doute centenaires , les pierres qui ont du voir passer des générations de paysans , et les champs toujours prêts en été pour la moisson . Tout avait l'air si différent ... Si plein de vie ... Mais toutes mes pensées revinrent vite vers le temple flamboyant de l'Omi Jingu qui semblait être pour nous , joueurs de karuta , le centre du monde . En effet , aujourd'hui , le temple était bondé , aussi bien par les participants que par leurs parents désireux de les prendre en laissais encore une gentillesse qui fit rire de plus belle mes coéquipiers :

- Tss , Touristes ...

Nous dépassions alors vivement sans nous retourner ces gens qui ne faisaient que glousser poux x ou y raisons qui ne intéressais pas franchement . Aujourd'hui était un grand jour , le grand jour ! Le jour pour lequel toute l'équipe s'était donnée à fond pour participer à ce tournois ! Après avoir franchi la porte vous menant vers le vestibule , je me rendais compte que presque toute les équipes nous regardaient . Tous semblaient surpris que nous soyons arrivés jusqu'ici . Et puis tout d'un coup , je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule . Je me retournais vivement et à ma grande surprise je vis Akiyuki qui me souriait à moi puis également à l'équipe . Je savais que si il se trouvait ici à l'Omi Jingu aujourd'hui c'est pour la simple et bonne raison que son équipe a remporté le tournois de karuta d'Ehime puisqu'il nous a dit un jour qu'il venait de là bas . En tout , le Japon comptait huit région et 47 départements : la région Hokkaido où j'ai passé une grande partie de mon enfance , la région de Tohoku , la région du Kanto où nous sommes les gagnants de sa capitale , Tokyo ; la région de Chibu dont le département de Fukui faisait parti , la région du Kansai qui abrite l'ancienne capitale du Japon , Kyoto ; la région de Chigoku , la région de Shikoku d'où vient Akiyuki du département d'Ehime et pour finir les départements de Kyushu et Okinawa .Donc si l'on comptait bien , il était fort probable qu'il y ait environ 47 équipes de qualifiés pour le tournois de l'Omi Jingu . Je me retournais donc vers Akiyuki qui semblait excité bien au delà du possible . Il nous expliqua alors la raison de pareil excitement de sa part :

- Dites , vous savez que le Roi et la Reine nous font l'honneur de leur présence au tournoi de l'Omi Jingu ?

Tous ceux de mon équipe ce regardaient surpris au possible . Jusqu'à maintenant , aucuns d'eux n'avait un semblant de Roi ou de Reine se profiler à l'horizon ...

- Pourtant , le Roi a assisté au tournois de Tokyo ... Fis je certaine de mes dires .

- Quoi ? Me demanda Emi surprise . Comment le sais tu ?

- Il m'en a parlé il y a deux jours quand j'ai surpris le Roi et la Reine jouer une partie en pleine nuit ...

- Sérieux ... Tu les a vus ? Demanda à son tour Akiyuki . Quelle chance ! Et qu'ont ils fait ?

- Ils m'ont laissé regarder leurs parties jusqu'à l'aurore et puis je suis rentrée avec le reste de l'équipe .

- Ohhh ! Ce que j'aurais donné pour être à ta place ... Fis Akiyuki rêveur . On dit à ce propos que le Roi et la Reine ne sont que des lycéens ... Cela nous donne de l'espoir ... Mais en parlant de ça , tu savais toi que le Roi était originaire d'Okinawa ?

- Et la Reine ? Demandais je curieuse .

- Du département de Kochi ;dans la même région que moi . Répondit il . Mais là n'est pas plus important ... Vous êtes prêts toi et ton équipe Amako chan ?

Je me tournais vers Emi et les autres qui hochèrent tous la tête .

- Oui , on est prêts à en découdre !

- Alors bonne chance , car si vous tombez sur notre équipe il vous en faudra .

Et il repartit vers son équipe qui l'attendait de pied ferme . Emi se retourna vers nous et nous dit qu'elle allait signaler notre présence aux responsables et nous enregistrer pour le tournois . Nous sommes donc tous allés nous asseoir sur des sièges afin de l'attendre .

POV Emi :

J'étais partie vers la table où se tenait l'on des responsables du tournois . Mais avant que je ne puisse aller nous inscrire mon équipe et moi j'eus la désagréable impression que l'on m'observait . Je me retournais donc brusquement vers la personne en question et me figea .

Fuyuki Takahashi ; le prodige d'Hokaido passé récemment classe A . Je croyais que ce genre de personnes faisait tout pour ne pas se retrouver dans des tournois en équipe . Je levais donc mes yeux vers lui et lui dit froidement :

- Fuyuki Takahashi . Quel bon vent t'amène à l'Omi Jingu en un jour qui ne t'es manifestement pas réservé ?

- Emi Maeda , la présidente du club de karuta du collège Enoshima ... Content de voir que vous et votre équipe vous vous hissiez enfin à un niveau dépassant les départementales ...

- Tss . Que fais tu là ? Tu n'es visiblement pas du genre à perdre du temps lors de ce genre de manifestations ...

- J'ai entendu dire qu'Amako Mori avait décidé de rejouer au karuta . J'ai donc demandé au président du club de karuta de mon école si je pouvais participer au tournoi de l'Omi Jingu .

- Je ne comprends pas . D'où connais tu Amako ? Vu la manière dont tu prononce ta phrase on pourrait croire que ... Non . Impossible . Alors l'étoile montante du karuta junior s'est déplacé exclusivement pour affronter une banale classe C de mon humble club ?Comme c'est risible ! Vu l'instance que tu attaches à Amako je penserais presque que tu as le béguin pour elle . Quoique vu ton caractère semi démoniaque , j'y réfléchirais à deux fois ...

Puis , c'est là que je vis que j'étais allée trop loin dans toute cette histoire . Les yeux de Fuyuki lançaient des éclairs et même moi je commençais d'ors et déjà à avoir peur . Il se rapprocha de moi de manière à avoir directement ses yeux connectés aux miens et me dis lentement et de manière fort menaçante :

- Je vais oublier tout ce que tu m'as dis aujourd'hui , mais je veux une chose en échange : Si vous arrivez en finale , et d'ailleurs vous avez intérêt toi et ton équipe de nuls à y parvenir ; bref , tu feras en sorte que le joueurs que mettras en face de moi et qui ne sera bien sur pas toi , ait un malaise . Je veux que ce prétendu joueur soit remplacé par Amako Mori , tu m'entends ? En d'autres termes , je veux que tu me fasses jouer contre elle .

- Et si je refuse ? Soufflais je à peine .

- Voyons Emi , nous savons tous les deux que tu pars en france vers la fin de l'année , en mars si je ne m'abuse . Et saches que je suis capable de faire de ta vie un enfer pendant les quelques mois précédant ton voyage . Et crois moi , vu ce que je suis capable de te réserver , j'imagine que tu n'aimerais pas me désobéir . Je pourrais même être tenté de révéler l'un de tes secrets les plus douteux à la famille et à tes amis les plus proches ... Je me demande comment Amako va réagir quand elle apprendra les passions assez douteuses de sa chère présidente de club en qui elle semble avoir tellement confiance ? Enfin , c'est toi qui voit bien sûr ... Fit il d'un air badin .

Je serrais les dents . La rumeur n'avait pas menti , Fukuda Takahashi faisait vraiment froid dans le dos et franchement je me demandais comment Amako avait réussi à se mettre à dos une personne tel que lui ... Enfin , ce n'est pas moi qui serait assez folle pour le lui demander ... Aussi je pris la voie de la sécurité et acquiesça lentement de la tête , lui faisant par là même comprendre que j'acceptais sa proposition . Il me souria froidement et me dis :

- Ravi de faire des affaires avec toi ... Emi-chan ...

Et il reparti calmement comme si de rien n'était en me laissant tremblante et désemparée devant de guichet des enregistrement . C'est à ce moment là que je ne pus m'empêcher de dire :

- Bordel Amako ... Dans quel pétrin t'es tu fourrée ?

**à suivre ...**


	12. Un test

**Chapitre 12 : Un test .**

Je revoyais Emi revenir du guichet des inscriptions avec la fiche dans les mains . Cependant , je vis que quelque-chose avait changé en elle : son regard était plus grave , comme si elle avait vu un fantôme ou autre chose de bien plus effrayant . Elle s'arrêta à ma hauteur et m'interpela :

- Amako , tu joue au premier tour avec Fukui , Rakuto , Suo et Tetsuo .

- Hein ? M'écriais je . Mais je croyais que tu ne souhaitais que les nouveaux jouent durant le tournois ...

- J'ai changée d'avis , me répondit elle . Et puis on ne risque rien , notre adversaire l'équipe du collège Aida ne représente pas une grande menace et il n'y a dans leurs rangs que des classes C et D . Tu n'as donc rien à craindre ...

C'est vrai me dis je , que risquerais je après tout si ils étaient si nuls ? Je n'avais donc aucune raison de m'inquiéter ... Enfin je le croyais . Je n' accordais donc aucune importance au fait qu'Hisashi et Emi partirent tous les deux s'isoler plus loin à l'abri des regards indiscrets ...

POV Emi :

Je sentais qu'Hisashi me suivait et qu'il me lançait un de ses regards réprobateurs à chaque fois qu'il sentait que je faisais une grosse bêtise . Il s'arrêta et me dit alors en fronçant les sourcils :

- Comment as tu pu lui mentir de la sorte ?! Tu n'as donc aucun scrupule ? Il n'y a que des classes Cet D dans le collège Aida ? Mon oeil oui ! Ce collège est l'un des meilleurs de ce tournoi et il est composé de classes C , B et A ! J'espère que tu ne l'as pas placé contre leur président au moins ?

Voyant que je ne répondais pas , Hisashi me dit alors :

- C'est pas vrai ! Tu l'as sacrifiée ! Tu aurais quand même pu prendre sa place et jouer contre lui tu ne crois ? Miss classe A ? Pourquoi as tu fais ça ?

- Tais toi Hisashi ! Fis je de manière implacable . C'est un test , une épreuve . Nous savons qu'Amako Mori est une classe C qui a un niveau bien supérieur à ce qu'elle prétend être . Un jour , toi même tu m'as dit que Fukuda l'avait surnommée la petite reine du karuta . Il est donc temps de vérifier son véritable niveau .

- Mais pourquoi tant d'empressement ? Me demanda t'il

- Il y a que Fuyuki Takahashi m'a sommée d'arriver en finale et de faire jouer Amako contre lui !

- Quoi ! Fuyuki Takahashi , le prince d'Hokkaido ? Je croyais qu'il avait horreur du karuta d'équipe .

- Moi aussi je le pensais . Tout du moins avant qu'il ne menace de divulguer certains de mes secrets à ma famille et mes amis ...

- C'était prévisible ... me souffla Suo , ce sont toujours les secrets les plus horribles qui ressortent les premiers ... Mais la question est : comment a t'il réussi à être au courant ?

- Je n'en sais rien ... Mais ce qui est certain c'est qu'il est venu exprès ici pour elle ! D'où le test . Si elle perd , alors je n'aurais pas à m'en faire . Mais si elle gagne ... Pensais à voix haute remplie d'appréhension .

- T'en fais pas idiote ! me dit Suo afin de détendre l'atmosphère . Je suis classe B et pourtant j'ai battu Amako à plat de couture . Elle n'aura donc aucune chance face à un classe A .

- Aucune chance ? A ce qu'il parait , tu l'aurais battu à une carte d'écart . Et tu n'as pas fini classe A l'année dernière pour la simple et bonne raison que je t'avais payé dix mille yens pour que tu abandonnes ! Et le pire dans tout ça c'est que tu as accepté !

- Et alors ? Mes richissimes parents m'avaient coupés les vivres ... J'avais besoin de blé ... Et puis pour la peine , je n'ai plus remis mon nez au club durant toute l'année dernière ...

- Bon ... Oublions tout ça , ce qui importe maintenant , c'est le match .

POV Amako : La première partie allait commencer . D'après les autres , bien qu'il y ait 47 départements au Japon , 7 se sont désistés pour raisons personnelles . Ce qui faisait donc 40 équipes en lice ... Je voyais justement revenir Emi et Suo des guichets d'inscriptions et d'enregistrements et je vis qu'ils me lançaient parfois des regards intrigués . Je n'y fit pas attention et rejoignis l'endroit qui nous avait été attribué pour le premier round . Nous étions cinq contre cinq : Rakuto était tout à droite , après venait Tetsuo , puis moi , après Suo et pour finir Fukui . Puis je me rendis compte que quelque chose ne collait pas : Pourquoi m'avait on placé au centre ? Le centre était réservé aux meilleurs des deux équipes qui allaient s'affronter ... Et soudain quand je vis la personne qui arriva pour se placer face à moi , je me dis qu'il devait être tout sauf un classe C . En effet , il semblait être en troisième et vu la manière dont il remettait ses lunettes on pouvait voir qu'il ne plaisantait pas . C'était le genre de personne qu'il fallait prendre au sérieux et ses capacités cérébrales devaient l'être tout autant ... Puis je réussis à capter le regard de Suo qui n'arrêtait pas de me dévisager ...Je lui demandais donc si ils m'avaient sacrifiés mais il ne prit même pas la peine de me répondre , chose qui m'agaça encore plus surtout que j'ignorais ce qu'ils avaient en tête ... Mais je n'eus guère le temps de plus y réfléchir . Le quart d'heure de mémorisation étant sur le point de commencer . Ce joueur était peut être un classe A mais j'en avais déjà affronté auparavant . C'est alors que je me souvins des mots de mon oncle lorsqu'il m'a apprit à jouer au karuta il y a déjà de cela de nombreuses années :

_" Amako , l'eau coule en toi . Cette eau peut être l'eau de la vie ou l'eau de la mort . Si tu arrives à faire juste mesure des deux , alors rien ne pourra t'arrêter ..."_

Oui , le tout était justement de savoir re doser le tout . Car si je ne le faisais pas , je perdrai . Et je ne veux pas prendre le risque de faire perdre mon équipe ! _  
_

- **Naniwa bay , maintenant les fleurs fleurissent , mais en hiver ... Voilà le printemps , maintenant les fleurs fleurissent ... **

Et voilà , le temps de mémorisation était achevé . Nous étions en été , dans une salle où régnait une chaleur étouffante et le temps de mémorisation était achevé . Nous nous mirent tous en position et attendîmes que le lecteur répète comme à son accoutumée le poème d'introduction :

- **Naniwa bay , maintenant les fleurs fleurissent , mais en hiver ... Voilà le printemps , maintenant les fleurs fleurissent ... **

Et maintenant je le savais . Quoi qu'il pourrait se passer je savais que personne ne pourrais arrêter cette partie avant qu'il n'y ait un vainqueur ...

**- Ma vie ne signifie rien ...**

**- Alors que ça ne m'apporte aucune joie ...**

** -J'espère que je pourrais montrer ... **

**- Recherche le son ... **

**- Je sais que mon cœur ... **

**- j'ai l'impression que je suis ... **

**- Les émotions vécues ... **

Je le savais ... Bien qu'il soit un classe A il n'était pas aussi fort qu'un classe B et il faisait souvent des erreurs stupides . Je la voyais ... Je voyais l'eau de son karuta et je savais que j'allais m'en servir à mon avantage ... Aussi rapidement que la pluie que l'on voyait parfois se refléter dans mes yeux de cobalt .

-** Enf ...**

Sans attendre la fin de la phrase je me lançai immédiatement sur la carte et la regardait en souriant ...La partie était d'ores et déjà finie . Je rangeais calmement les cartes de manière ordonnée puis me tournais vers le lecteur pour le remercier d'avoir lu ... Mon adversaire quant à lui était mortifié ... Il avait cru jusqu'à la fin qu'il allait l'emporter ... grave erreur de sa part ... Il releva lentement sa tête vers moi et me demanda :

- Quel est ton nom et ta classe ?

- Amako Mori ... Classe C

- Mori ... Je me souviendrais de ce nom . Je me nomme Hiro Takeshiba et la prochaine fois , c'est moi qui gagnerai . Sois en certain .

Au final , la partie se termina assez vite , mes deux amis , Fukui et Rakuto obtenurent deux victoires éclatantes et puis Tetsuo et Hisashi s'en sortirent bien également . Tout allait bien . Cependant , quelque chose me trottait dans l'esprit : Pourquoi diable avait on voulu que je joue contre un classe A ? Mystère ...

Pov Emi : C'était pas vrai ... Elle avait gagnée ... Une classe C qui réussit à vaincre un classe A ... Elle a un talent vraiment exaspérant ... Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Fuyuki ne l'avait pas à la bonne ... Et peut être qu'il l'avait vu encore plus puissante qu'elle l'était déjà durant la partie ... Après tout , cela faisait 2 ans qu'elle avait quittée le circuit ...

Pov Fuyuki : Ma partie se termina aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée . Les collégiens ont toujours eu un niveau assez faible ... Cependant , après ma partie j'eus vent d'une chose pour le moins intéressante : Amako Mori aurait gagnée une partie contre un classe A . C'était bien ... Mais pas excellent car ce classe A était pour ainsi dire le plus nul du lot . Je suspecte d'ailleurs Emi d'avoir fait exprès de placer Amako sur son chemin pour vérifier mes dires . Je suppose qu'elle en faire une de ces têtes !Mais je fus interrompu par ce cher président du club de karuta de mon collège qui me fixait avec méfiance en croisant les bras . Il me demanda alors :

- Alors , vas tu me dire pourquoi quelqu'un comme toi qui déteste le travail d'équipe , choisit de se mêler à nous , les incorrigibles "joueurs du dimanche " comme tu nous appelles ?

- Soyons clairs , mon cher Daichi , entonnais je , je t'ai demandé ce service en plus du silence absolu sur cette affaire en échange de quelque chose dont tu semble convoiter les mérites . Je parle bien sur de la place tant convoitée de président du conseil des collégiens . Cependant , un seul mot , et le siège te claque entre les doigts ... Mais après ... C'est toi qui voit bien sûr ...

Je le vis déglutir puis disparaître de ma vue . Je jubilais ... En fin de compte , tous pouvaient être manipulés par de l'argent ou du prestige ... Pitoyable ! Et c'est là que j'entendis des bruits de pas bien reconnaissables ; je me retournais et je la vis . Il émanait de cette vieille bique une telle sévérité et une froideur à en couper le souffle . Cependant , la seule et unique chose que je pus faire en la voyant , c'est de lui baiser la main et de lui dire :

- Cela fait longtemps , Dame Amaya Mori

**à suivre ...**


	13. Amaya Mori , la reine mère de Kyoto

**Chapitre 13 : Amaya Mori , la reine mère de Kyoto  
**

POV Fuyuki :

- Cela fait longtemps , Dame Amaya Mori

Elle me regardait froidement , comme si elle fixait de manière à effacer inlassablement , une quelconque trace de boue souillant le parquet en chêne de sa demeure .

- Je me souviens de toi , tu étais toujours en train de mener la vie impossible à ma petite fille .

Et voilà ...Cette vieille pie n'arrêtait pas de toujours tout remettre sur le tapis . Elle avait vraiment une mémoire d'éléphant . Mais d'un autre côté si elle n'avait pas eu une telle intelligence , elle n'aurait sans doute jamais pu finir reine ... Par contre , je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire ici ? Puis , me rappelant enfin qu'elle était une lectrice , j'osais enfin lui demander :

- Êtes vous venue ici pour lire durant la finale ou pour encourager votre petite fille Amako Mori ?

- Pour la finale bien évidemment . J'ignorais totalement que ma petite fille était dans les parages ... Mais fais moi penser à une chose veux tu ?

- A laquelle ? Demandais je innocemment

- A appeler tes parents pour que je me plaigne de ton mauvais caractère !

- C'est à se demander comment elle a pu se retrouver reine celle là ...

- De la même manière dont tu as fait croire à tes parents que tu était le fils parfait , nabot !

Elle elle partit la tête haute alors que moi je ne pu m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi j'avais pensé à voix haute devant une telle mégère ... Mais je n'avais guère le temps d'y penser ... La pause était terminée et les parties devaient reprendre ...

Amaya Mori était une femme dangereuse . Amaya signifiant littéralement nuit de pluie , je m'attendais donc à ce que son karuta soit bien plus sombre que celui d'Amako . Et c'était bel et bien le cas ! Cette femme était aussi retors qu'un tanuki et n'agissait jamais sans prévoir toute solutions susceptible de se produire en relation avec son action ... Et quoi qu'elle puisse en dire , sa venue devait être tout sauf fortuite ...

POV Amako :

Au final , que devrais je faire ?Devrais je demander à Emi pourquoi elle m'avait mentie ou devrais je me taire afin d'éviter tout conflit ? Je l'ignorais . Mais une chose était néanmoins certaine : ce tournois était d'une importance cruciale pour tout le club . Tout le monde travaillait avec tant d'ardeur pour ce jour ...Je ne me sentais pas détruire leur concentration d'autant plus que le niveau semblait se corser . Comme on ne m'avait plus demander de jouer pour les autres parties , je me dis que je pourrais me reposer un peu en lisant un manga que j'avais emmené avec moi pour passer le temps .Je m'assis tranquillement sur l'un des sièges et commençais à lire ... Au final , la lecture de mon manga me transporta loin , très loin de toute sorte de stress et je su que la seconde manche était terminée que lorsque l'on est venu me chercher afin de me dire les scores : il ne restait que 8 équipes en lice dont la notre , celle d'Akiyuki , celle d'Hokkaido et cinq autres . Je me levais doucement de mon siège et me préparais déjà à entrer dans la salle lorsque je vis ma grand mère parler avec quelqu'un dans le couloir ... Surprise de la voir ici , j'arrivais prudemment vers elle afin de ne pas lui faire de mauvaises surprises ... Puis j'attendis qu'elle arrête de parler avec son interlocuteur pour enfin pouvoir prendre la parole :

- Grand-mère !fis je , heureuse de la revoir

Elle me sourit gentiment et me prit dans ses bras en en étreinte affectueuse et chaleureuse . Elle semblait très contente de me voir .

- Ma petite fille ! Je suis si heureuse de te revoir ! Comme tu as grandis ... Et si tu es ici c'est pour jouer au karuta je suppose ? C'est bien . Tu es sortie de tes idées noires ... Fit elle contente .

- Tu es venue pour faire la lecture cette année ? Lui demandais je

- Mais oui ! Je m'ennuyais toute seule à Kyoto et j'avais envie de m'imprénier un peu de la fougue de la jeunesse !

Je ris un peu . Ma grand mère était vraiment gentille . Quand j'avais décidée d'arrêter le karuta , c'est la seule à ne m'avoir rien demandée et à m'avoir laissée faire ma vie .Oui , on pouvait dire que j'avais de la chance d'avoir une telle grand mère ...

- Mais dis moi Amako ... Maintenant que tu as repris le Karuta , ne serait il pas mieux de venir jouer dans un club qui te correspondrait mieux ? Je ne crois pas que ce soit dans les clubs de collège ou avec Fukuda que tu progressera ...Tu devrais davantage y réfléchir ...

- Mais j'ai mes amis grand mère ... Et ils comptent sur moi ...

- Peut être , mais je pense qu'il faudrait t'entourer de personnes cherchant elles aussi à progresser au karuta . Et puis ... Réfléchies un peu ... Tes amis ne seront pas toujours là pour toi . Ce sont leurs dernières années au collège ... et tout comme toi , ils voudront s'améliorer au karuta en entrant dans un club au lycée .

- J'y réfléchirait grand mère ...

- Bien . Fit elle en me souriant gentiment . Bon sur ce il faut que je te laisse , la troisième partie est sur le point de s'achever et c'est à mon tour de lire ... Peut être nous reverrons nous là bas qui sait ...

En effet , quand je revins vers mon équipe , j'appris non seulement qu'ils avaient gagnés , mais qu'en plus Akiyuki et son équipe avaient perdu contre l'équipe de Hokkaido . Puis vint l'instant que j'arriva le moins à saisir : Emi me demanda à moi , je jouer contre leur Ace , le dénommé Fuyuki qui était classe A depuis peu . Mais quand je réalisais cependant qu'il s'agissait du Fuyuki que je connaissais , je m'entendis refuser tout net . Je ne voulais absolument pas le revoir ... Mais pourtant , je compris qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche quand Emi regarda Hisashi de manière relativement effrayée par la présence d'un tel refus .Une question brûla alors mes lèvres qui ne purent s'empêcher de poser :

- Mais de quoi Fuyuki vous a t'il menacé ?

- Est ce à cause de ça que vous m'avez envoyée me mesurer à ce classe A sans pour autant me dire que s'en était un ?

Tous deux me regardèrent effarés . Tout . Ils savaient que je savais tout . Ce qui signifie que si Fuyuki les avaient menacés de la sorte , alors ils n'avaient guère le choix : s'ils voulaient continuer leur vies sans que rien de fâcheux ne leur arrive , il fallait que je joue contre lui ... Et en plus en pleine finale ... Je n'avais pas le choix . Il fallait que je le fasse pour eux qui voulaient tant avoir une chance de gagner .

- Si par malheur je perds contre lui ... Je veux que vous réussissiez au moins à vaincre tous les autres ...

Emi et Hisashi acquiescèrent et dirent à Tetsuo et un autre classe B du club de les rejoindre pour la finale qui s'annonçait terrible pour moi .

**à suivre ... **


	14. D'une défaite surgit une victoire

**Chapitre 14 : D'une défaite surgit la plus inattendue des victoires**

Nous finîmes par entrer dans la salle alors que de nombreux regards allaient dans notre direction . C'était la finale des collèges et comme promis , ma grand mère allait faire la lecture lors de la partie . Moi , j'observais d'un oeil attentif l'équipe d'Hokaido qui nous faisait face et vit qu'il manquait un joueur . Le joueur . Fuyuki Takahashi . Cependant , l'espoir que j'avais de ne pas le voir jouer s'amenuisa bien assez vite car j'entendis ses pas juste derrière moi . Il allait surement refaire exactement la même chose qu'il y a deux ans et nulle doute qu'il était déjà en train de chercher la manière dont il allait m'humilier en publique juste pour être absolument certain que je ne rejouerai plus jamais au karuta de ma vie .

- Cela fait longtemps , Amako .

- En effet , Takahashi-san . Répondis je froidement .

Je le vit rire un peu . Il semblait adopter une sorte de mine nostalgique . Chose qui me surprit au plus haut point ...Puis , sans faire de commentaires , je finis par m'asseoir . Plus vite cette partie serait terminée , mieux se serait .

La lectrice , ma grand mère , commençait à se préparer et à sortir les cartes ...

- Il semblerait que tu te sois fait des amis ... Se contenta t'il de dire doucement

- Et alors ? Lui répondis je froidement

- Et alors ... Cela me contrarie ... Fortement même ...

- Et en quoi ? Pourquoi t'intéresser à une banale classe C telle que moi ? Pourquoi menacer mes amis alors qu'il ne te menace pas directement ?

Je le vis encore esquisser l'un de ses atrocement doux et cruels sourires et je l'entendis dire :

- Prépares toi à souffrir . Nous allons faire une sorte de pari : Si tu gagnes , je disparaîtrais des compétions de karuta en équipe et laisserais tes amis en paix . Si tu perds , je veux que tu quittes ton lycée et tes chèrs amis ou je ferais de leurs vies un enfer ...

- Tu es un monstre .

Mais je ne l'entendis pas me répondre car ma grand mère commença à lire le poème d'introduction qui précédait le temps de mémorisation :

**- Naniwa bay , maintenant les fleurs fleurisses , mais en hiver ... Voilà le printemps , maintenant les fleurs fleurissent ...**

Il fallait se donner au maximum pour gagner ... D'un bref coup d'oeil , je vis que mes amis pensaient également à la même chose que moi ... Tous croyaient fermement à leur victoire ! Je ferais tout afin de ne pas les décevoir !

- Temps de mémorisation terminé !

**- Naniwa bay , maintenant les fleurs fleurisses , mais en hiver ... Voilà le printemps , maintenant les fleurs fleurissent ...**

Je me mis alors en position , comme je le faisais il y a longtemps déjà , à Hokkaido . Pour moi ; cette partie n'était pas seulement une finale à l'Omi Jingu pour un tournois en équipe de collège ... Non . Cette partie était une sorte de revanche pour celle jouée il y a longtemps à Hokkaido , durant le festival d'hiver . C'était un tournois qui eut lieu en Cm2 alors que je n'avais que 10 ans à l'époque ... C'était aussi la première fois que je perdais contre un enfant ... Contre Fubuki . Je ne sus exactement pourquoi ... Mais en repensant à cette partie , c'était comme si l'été s'était figé , comme si la chaleur étourdissante de l'Omi Jingu c'était envolé ... C'était comme si ... Comme s'il neigeait . Nous n'étions plus à l'Omi Jingu ... Non . Nous étions au temple de Sapporo où se déroulait le festival d'hiver alors que les splendides flocons de neige tombaient silencieusement dehors ... Sans aucun bruit ... Aucun ... AUCUN !

**- Pour toi ...**

Et avant même que Fubuki ne puisse esquiver ne serait ce qu'un seul et unique geste , ma main projeta ma carte au loin , dans un bruit sourd tandis que ma grand mère continuait de lire la suite du poème .

- **... je me dirige vers les champs , pour ramasser les fruits du printemps ... Alors que la neige tombe sur mes manches . **

Je me levais , et c'était pour tout dire , la première fois que je me sentis aussi bien , aussi légère et aussi vive en ces deux années de chaos perpétuel où je luttais contre une dépression incessante . Je fis quelques pas gracieux et me baissa , pour ainsi prendre ma carte , celle de l'hiver gracieux et doux que je connaissais tant étant petite ... J'avais l'impression que cette carte tendait à aspirer le brouillard qui m'aveuglait depuis de nombreux mois et que mon corps , alourdi , venait enfin de se tirer d'un long sommeil de 2 ans pour enfin retourner à l'endroit qu'il n'aurait jamais du quitter : le tatami . Tout autour de moi , je sentis que des gens commentaient ma performance , mais j'étais tellement encrée dans ma vision du temple de Sapporo , que ces bruits qui devaient sembler assourdissant se changèrent en de doux murmures tombant comme une douce pluie nocturne de printemps ...

Pov Fubuki :

C'était incroyable ! Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment elle avait fait pour me prendre cette carte . Elle faisait partie des cartes qu'il m'était impossible de perdre ... Et puis ... Mon aura avait tout d'un coup changée ... Elle était passée d'incertaine à lointaine ... Comme si nous étions d'un niveau totalement différent ! D'ailleurs ses yeux céruléens semblaient tellement vides ... Exactement comme ce jour là , à Sapporo où j'eus la malchance de l'affronter et la chance incroyable de gagner ... C'est pour cela que je voulais à tout pris rejouer contre elle et voir si cette puissance qui s'émanait d'elle était une faiblesse , une force ou bien les deux réunis en un mélange harmonieux ...Et j'allais finir par savoir ! Oui , un jour j'allais découvrir le secret de sa force et peu importe les moyens ! J'y parviendrais !

Pov Amako :

J'avais près de 6 cartes d'avance ... C'était presque impensable , je pouvais le voir et je commençais à ressentir une légère crainte quant à mes capacités au karuta . Cependant , elles furent vite absorbées à leur tour et l'euphorie de la vitesse revint très vite . Je n'avais pas ressenti cela depuis tellement longtemps ... Cependant , j'ignorais pourquoi mais , j'avais beau mener face à Fubuki , l'invincible Fubuki , le plus fort des joueurs de la salle et sans conteste le grand favori du tournois , cela ne me faisait pas sourire ... Mon visage semblait ... rester de marbre ! J'étais comme prisonnière de moi même !

- **Dites que la nuit**

**- Je sais que mon coeur ...**

**- Ma crainte n'est pas de ...**

**- Comme j'ai entendu pour quelqu'un ...**

Les cartes continuaient d'affluer dans ma direction et je continuais de gagner alors que je n'en tirais aucune joie ! Ce karuta me faisait peur . Mon karuta me faisait peur . Et je me retrouvais toujours dans cette vision du temple de Sapporo où la nuit était d'ores et déjà tombée , où la lune froide luisait d'un éclat supérieur et glacé alors que mon adversaire semblait figé dans du vide ... Mon corps semblait agir de lui même comme si je n'avais jamais été là ... Je désespérais ... Et puis , j'entendis une voix moqueuse et fière provenir du vide obscidien tel un revenant du monde des morts . Et alors que mon monde diffusait une aura calme et une pluie douce , son aura à lui semblait tout glacer sur son passage et mon monde disparaissait petit à petit ... Jusqu'à ce que :

- J'espère que tu t'es bien amusée . Parce qu'à partir de maintenant , tu n'auras plus aucune carte ! La roue tourne et bientôt il en sera fini de toi .

Je vis la pluie claire se transformer en blizzard et les flammes anciennes des candélabres anciens s'allumer avec force . Et je compris instantanément que lui aussi avait réussi à se trouver dans cette vision . Et à partir de ce moment , il enchaîna carte sur carte et égala mon score sans la moindre difficultés ... Et moi , je me retrouvais coincée , incapable d'agir alors que je perdais .

___**- Laissé dans ma détresse ...**_

_**- Notez bien que si ...**_

**- _Le printemps est passé ..._**

**_-___****N'en reste qui ...**

**_- Les eaux tumultueuses ..._**

Je devais bouger ! Bouger ... BOUGER ! Pour moi ,certes , mais surtout pour eux ! Pour mes nouveaux amis que je venais de me faire et qui mine de rien commençaient à m'apprécier . Rakuto , Fukui , Tetsuo , Emi , Hisashi ... Mais aussi pour mes rivaux : Akiyuki , Akiharu , Satchiko et Hiro Takeshiba . Oui , si je voudrais tous les ré-affronter , il me fallait gagner ! GAGNER ! C'est alors que cette fois ci , tout me sembla différent . J'avais quitté le froid de Sapporo et je me retrouvait dans la fournaise de l'Omi Jingu . Je soupirais comme une malade et recherchais désespérément à retrouver mon souffle . Comme dans la neige du temple , j'entendis alors clairement chaque son , chaque syllabe , chaque bruit et mouvement tel qu'il soit ...

**- La bise d'automne... **

******- Sans hésiter ... **

**- Un jour qui se lève ...**

Cependant , je tentais en vain de rattraper mon retard . Alors que je tentais de prendre carte après carte ... Je ne vis la fin arriver que lorsqu'elle frappa à ma porte . C'est donc surprise au possible et les yeux exorbités que je vis Fuyuki me sourire doucement et cruellement en disant :

- Merci pour la partie .

Brusquement , je cherchais à savoir de combien de cartes j'avais perdue et je vis un écart de 2 cartes . 2 cartes seulement ... J'aurais pu gagner ... Et en y pensant , des larmes se mirent à couler sur mon visage , abondante et réparatrice comme la pluie . S'en était fini . J'avais non seulement perdue la partie ,mais aussi le pari et ...

- Merci pour la partie

Je me retournais vivement et vit Emi qui me fit un signe ok de la main

- Merci pour la partie

- Merci pour la partie

- Merci pour la partie

Tetsuo , Hisachi et Anna , la classe B ... Ils avaient réussis alors que moi j'avais échouée ...

- On a gagnée , Amako . Fit Emi en souriant . On a tous gagné . Car , nous sommes une équipe ...

- Une équipe ? Soufflais je

-Oui .

Nous avions gagnés la finale . Certes , j'avais perdu de 2 cartes contre Fubuki , mais ce n'était peu être pas le important qui sait ... Après tout , tous étaient heureux car notre objectif a été atteint : Gagner la finale et inscrire pour la première fois une victoire de notre collège à jamais ... A jamais ...

**à suivre ... **


	15. Omi Jingu , le tournois classé commence

**Chapitre 15 : Omi Jingu , le tournois classé commence !**

Après la finale , on nous a remis le trophée des champions des collèges , preuve de notre victoire à couper le souffle contre l'équipe d'Hokkaido . Cependant , j'avais perdu . Et le marché fait avec Fubuki me rattrapait même dans des moments aussi festifs que la victoire à la première place lors du tournois ... Et dire que j'allais maintenant devoir les quitter ... Cela m'attristait au plus haut point car j'aurais tellement voulu passer une année entière avec eux . Et puis ... J'aurais tellement voulu avoir ma revanche contre Hisashi Suo ...Si je ne partais pas ... Fubuki savait quoi faire ... Et cela m'horrifiais . Je n'arrêtais pas d'y penser et d'y repenser si bien que mon attitude inquiéta mes amis du club et me mis bien malgré moi , au centre de toute leur attention alors que mon air maussade , contrastait fortement avec toute la joie qui transparaissait de ceux qui m'entouraient ...

- Eh ben Amako ? Fit Rakuto . Tu n'es pas contente d'avoir gagnée ?

- Allez ! Ne fais pas la rabat-joie ! Amusons nous ! Fit alors Fukui en levant un verre de jus de raison tout en hurlant : KAMPAI !

A la vue de toute cette joie , je me sentis mal . Affreusement mal . Comme si le gouffre entre nous se creusait un peu plus à chaque instants . Mais j'avais perdue et c'était un fait inaltérable que personne ne pouvait contester ... C'est alors triste et la limite des larmes que je tentais absolument de retenir que je dis :

- Pardonnez moi tous . Je ne reviendrais pas au lycée à la fin des vacances d'été pour finir l'année .

Je les vis alors tous me regarder effarés car nous le savions bien : j'aurais pu être le pilier de cette équipe l'an prochain avec Tetsuo , Rakuto et Fukui ainsi que tous les autres . Mais il était certain que maintenant que Hisashi , Emi et moi allions partir , leurs chances d'arriver à l'Omi Jingu l'an prochain étaient quasi impossibles ! Rakuto était d'ailleurs certainement , de tous les autres , le plus déçu du groupe car un jour , Akiyuki m'avait affirmé qu'il nourrissait des sentiments à mon égard ... Il en fit même tomber son verre par terre lequel se brisa en un grand fracas aussi soudainement qu'un éclair dans le ciel .

- Pardonnez moi tous ! J'aurais préféré rester mais ... C'est impossible !

Je courrais alors vers les escaliers menant à ma chambre et prit mes affaires . Ou plutôt , les rangea à la va vite pour m'enfuir le plus vite possible de cette atmosphère oppressante . Ironiquement , je me souvins que j'avais fait exactement la même chose il y a deux ans avec famille et maintenant je revenais vers elle ... La fille prodigue hein ? Risible ...En tout cas , ce départ je le vivais comme une sorte de trahison et cela tendait à me briser le coeur ! Où allais je aller maintenant ? Je ne connaissais personne à l'Omo Jingu si ce n'est ... Grand Mère ! Je vis à ma montre qu'a cette heure ci , le tournoi des lycées n'était pas encore achevé ! Avec un peu de chance , je la croiserais là bas et elle me permettrais de squatter sa chambre d'hôtel ...

C'est alors que je partis du domaine d'Emi sans me retourner . Je passais par l'arrière du jardin afin de traverser un petit bois qui commençait à s'éclairer vivement des derniers rayons de soleil de la journée ... Je me souvenais très bien de ce chemin . C'était celui que nous avions empruntés pour nous rendre de nuit et incognito à l'Omi Jingu afin de prier les dieux du karuto afin de gagner le tournois . J'arrivais donc quelques instants plus tard devant le temple écarte qui vivait ses derniers instants avant de vivre dans la pénombre . Je montais en courant les marches écarlates et arrivais alors devant les reliques d'or . Je marquais un temps d'arrêt et finis par prier , remercier les dieux pour nous avoir fait gagner , pour m'avoir permis de rencontrer toutes ces personnes et enfin , pour être sortie de ce cauchemar . Je relevais alors la tête , soupirais ... La boucle était désormais bouclée . Une autre partie de ma vie semblait m'ouvrir ses bras et demain , il fallait que je passe classe B . J'allais réussir . A tout prix !

C'est alors que je vis ma grand mère sortir du bâtiment . Le tournois inter lycée était terminé et moi j'arrivais juste à temps pour lui parler . Elle leva alors ses yeux vers moi et fit de manière chaleureuse :

- Amako ! Que fais tu ici ? Ce n'est pas à ton tour de jouer aujourd'hui ...

Je savais ce que je faisais . Si j'allais vers elle , je devais tourner le dos à mes amis et à mon équipe ... Je devais même surement accepter de ne plus les revoir ... Avais je le choix ? Bien sûr que non . Pas avec un Fubuki Takahashi derrière en tout cas ... J'allais m'entraîner dur ...Très dur ! Mais cela paiera un jour . Je le vaincrais ! Je fis un pas vers ma grand mère et lui dit alors :

- Finalement j'accepte ta proposition . J'irais vivre chez toi à Kyoto .

POV Emi :

Finalement la nuit était tombé comme quand le chant du corbeau sonnait faux et que les portes d'Afusaha restaient fermées . Les portes du coeur d'Amako l'étaient aussi ce jour là ... Et c'est le coeur lourd que je partais me coucher . Le lendemain , de difficiles parties allaient avoir lieu et je devrais me mesurer à des lycéens bien plus fort et expérimentés que je ne l'étais moi même . Espérons que le tournois des classes A ne sera pas aussi chaotique que celui de l'an passé .

POV Extérieur :

Un nouveau jour naissait dans la région de Fukui , au abords du temple de l'Omi Jingu , la Mecque des joueurs de karuta du japon . En ce quatrième et dernier jour de tournois , se rencontraient toute sorte de joueurs . Des grands , des petits , des nuls , des forts . De tous niveaux différents qui ne venaient là que pour une seule raison : pour renouveler une fois de plus , leur amour du karuta . Ce jour là , une grand mère et sa petite fille se rendaient au lieu du tournois des classes C . Elle lui dit alors :

- Assures toi de finir dans les finalistes , Amako . Tu peux le faire , j'ai confiance .

Elle la laissa devant la porte . Seule . Mais la fille avait un air déterminé et avait l'air de vouloir en découdre . Elle passa alors le seuil de la porte .

POV Amako :

J'entrais dans la salle et vis qu'il n'y avait encore personne . Cela m'en rappelait des choses ... Avant , quand je participais aux tournois , c'était exactement pareil . Mais alors que je tendais à m'enfermer à l'écart , une main se posa sur mon épaule et tenta de me tourner vers la personne qui m'a agrippée . C'était Rakuto et derrière lui , Fukui . J'écarquillais les yeux avant de me rappeler qu'eux aussi faisaient parti de la classe C et que je serais certainement amenée à les affronter . Oui , ce serait certainement une belle fin . La fin d'une belle amitié avec eux , puisque je ne pourrais certainement les revoir ... Puis je les vis pleurer sous mes yeux . Étais je vraiment si importante à leurs yeux ? Je les entendis me dire :

- Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi étais tu partie hier ? ! Pourquoi dois tu partir ?

Ne rien dire . Il y avait un instant dans la vie d'une personne où celle ci devait couper les liens qui la retenait aux autres afin de pouvoir devenir plus forte . C'était le moment . Et dieu seul savait à quel point il allait me le faire payer par la suite ... Mais c'était néanmoins nécessaire :

- Parce que j'en avais assez de vous ... Ce n'est pas ma faute .

Et je reçus une belle claque sur l'une de mes joues et que vis Rakuto pleurer de plus belle et un Fukui tenter désespérément de le retenir de me frapper davantage . Il fallait bien le dire : le venait de lui briser le coeur ... Et c'est sur ce geste inconsidéré de Rakuto que celui ci se vit disqualifié du tournois et que la voix de l'organisateur fit alors :

- Que le tournois des classes C commence !

J'y étais maintenant . Le tout c'était d'y arriver et de gagner ! Gagner ...

**à suivre ...**

**Merci à toi Julie pour tes deux réviews , cela me fait vraiment plaisir d'autant plus qu'il n'y a que peu de personnes qui viennent lire les fanfics chihayafuru il me semble ... Je veux aussi remercier tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de faire un saut sur ma fic et j'espère qu'il aimeront la suite de mon histoire ... Cependant , je m'excuse auprès des lecteurs ou lectrices à cause de la durée d'attente d'envoi de mes chapitres car de un je n'avais pas beaucoup d'inspiration et de deux , j'ai deux autres fic à charge dont l'une est plus lue que l'autre ... Encore désolée et à la prochaine ... Postez des reviews si vous avez le temps ... J'essaierais d'y répondre si possible **


	16. Abandon volontaire

**Chapitre 16 : Abandon volontaire **

Le tournois classe C débuta alors . Et moi , j'en étais l'une des participantes . C'était fou ce qui m'arrivais quand on y pensait . A la rentrée des classes en avril , j'étais une sans amie fixe , toujours assise au fond de la classe avec pour seule compagnie mes mangas , et je pensais avoir à jamais tiré un trait sur le karuta . Cependant , me voilà des mois plus tard à l'Omi Jingu , au milieux de nombreux joueurs de tous âge tout aussi déterminés que moi à passer une étape importante dans le monde du karuta . La classe C était un peu considérée comme une classe de renouveau comparé à la classe B qui restait immuable à elle même : figée . Comme le cour d'eau figé d'une rivière froide . Mais je n'en étais pas encore là et j'étais même certaine de n'y parvenir avant des mois ... Cependant , quand je vis tout cet enthousiasme m'entourer alors que moi , je me retrouvais à nouveau seule , dans une pièce remplie d'inconnus et d'anciens ami devenus rivaux , à cause de ma fuite . Parfois , je me disais que le karuta pouvait vraiment être un jeu aussi changeant que l'océan . Et que peut être , un jour , la marée du destin qui va , qui vient , me ramènerait elle vers eux qui sait ... Mais pour l'instant , je devais me contenter de me laisser porter par le courant pétillant voir turbulent de l'assemblée et gagner ...

L'heure était venue . Je me levais tout en faisant bien attention d'éviter Fukui qui semblait toujours m'en vouloir . A partir de maintenant , il ne me fallait pas perdre ne serait ce qu'une seule partie sinon je serais discalifiée. Je m'assis alors sur le tatami , face à mon adversaire et nous disposâmes les cartes ... A partir de là , tout semblait possible dans une partie . Absolument tout . Et cela me fit sourire : ma première partie du reste de ma vie venait dès à présent de débuter ...

Pov Emi .

Comme j'avais vaincue Hisashi l'année dernière au tournois des classes B et qu'il ne s'était pas représenté depuis , je me retrouvais seule au tournois des classes A ;mon dernier tournois avant un bon moment ... Cet été , j'allais étudier en France chez ma mère, une grande styliste . Autant profiter du tournois le plus longtemps possible ! Je me hâtais donc de me rendre vers l'un des guichets de sélection et l'on me remit un chiffre . Je regardais donc le tableau où étaient recensés tous les joueurs et cherchais des yeux mon chiffre afin de déterminer par là même , l'identité de mon adversaire ... Puis , je vis avec horreur : Kaori Neko . La reine . J'allais faire une partie contre la reine au premier tour et franchement ... J'ignorais quelle attitude adopter entre la joie et la désolation...

Pov Hisashi :

- **Naniwa bay , maintenant les fleurs fleurissent , mais en hiver ... Voilà le printemps , maintenant les fleurs fleurissent ...**

Le temps de mémorisation était dès à présent terminé au sein des classes B . Tous dans cette salle le savaient . Ici , à la fin de ce tournoi , il n'y aurait qu'un seul joueur qui finirait classe A . Et franchement je commençais sérieusement à en avoir marre de toute cette énergie pesante et cette pression négative ... A moins que cela ne soit l'inverse ... Bref , je m'en moque cela n'avait aucune importance pour l'instant , je repenserais à la qualité de mon japonnais lorsque j'irais au lycée l'an prochain ... Oui ! Puis , je vis avec joie que l'actuelle lectrice était la formidable Karine-chan ! Sa voix était divine , un véritable délice qui glissait voluptueusement sur l'air chaud et étouffant de l'été . J'allais immortaliser cette partie , non seulement pour moi , mais aussi pour que l'on se rappelle , au cas où je deviendrais un grand joueur , que Karine-chan était ma lectrice au temps où j'avais passé le concours d'entrée en classe A ...

- **Naniwa bay , maintenant les fleurs fleurissent , mais en hiver ... Voilà le printemps , maintenant les fleurs fleurissent ...**

Rapidement , je pris une position convenable sur le tatami et attendis patiemment le moment opportun pour frapper . Cette fois ci je passerais classe A !

Pov extérieur :

Il était midi et c'était l'heure de la pose . On voyait sortir des salle des adolescents dont leurs têtes allaient de la joie à la déception ... Pourtant , seul un quart des participants de chaque classe avait été éliminé . Amako sortit de la pièce en soupirant légèrement et tentait de s'étirer un peu . Les quatre parties qu'elle avait disputée l'avait en effet , totalement vidée ... Elle se dirigea vers le guichet afin de confirmer sa victoire quand elle entendit :

- Fukui Oda , du collège Enoshima . Qualifié

Après avoir dit cela au responsable des classe C , il fit demi tour et croisa Amako . Il ne lui accorda pas même un regard et continua sa route vers l'entrée où se tenait son ami Rakuto afin de le tenir au courant de la progression du tournois . Amako de son côté confirma sa victoire auprès d'un des organisateurs et regarda le tableau des participants . Il en restait encore beaucoup certes , mais elle jugea qu'il ne lui restait que trois parties à gagner pour atteindre la finale . Elle allait retourner dans la salle afin de consommer son déjeuner quand soudain on lui fit une tape sur l'épaule . Elle se retourna , surprise au possible et croisa les regards d'Emi et de Hisashi . Ce qu'elle y vit n'était ni de la haine ou encore une parfaite neutralité , mais au contraire de la compréhension et de l'amitié . Chose qui la rassura tout au fond d'elle même ... Car bien qu'elle soit obligée de partir de Tokyo , elle en conserve néanmoins ses amis les plus précieux : Emi Moeda , la présidente douce et compréhensive bien qu'un peu sadique sur les bords ... Et plus important , Suo Hisashi : celui qui a fait revivre la passion d'Amako pour le karuta . Elle leur adressa alors un grand sourire a la fois de joie , mais aussi de gratitude afin de les remercier de ne pas l'avoir laissée tomber . Hisashi lui ébouriffa les cheveux et lui demanda :

- Alors , ce tournois il avance ?

- Bien sur ! Plus que trois parties et j'arrive en finale . Et toi Hisashi ? Demanda Amako

- Bof , pareil ... Je pensais même que le niveau serait bien plus élevé ...

- Plus élevé hein ? Alors que tu n'as remporté ta dernière partie qu'avec deux cartes d'avance ? Fit Emi amusée

- Oh ça va ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ai perdu au premier tour tout de même ...

- Au premier tour ?! S'écria Amako surprise . Tu es meilleure que moi au karuta et tu es également considérée comme une génie ... Qui aurait bien pu te battre ?

-... La Reine ... Fit Emi gênée . Et le pire c'est que je n'ai réussie qu'a lui prendre trois cartes ...

Emi avait eu la malchance de tomber sur Kaorie Neko , l'actuelle reine ... Et naturellement , bien qu'Emi soit douée voir même dangereuse pour les autres classes A , il était impossible pour elle de gagner ... Amako vit néanmoins Emi sourire et celle ci dit alors :

- Mais ce n'est pas grave puisque je viendrais vous encourager tous les deux !

- Et comment comptes tu faire ? Fit Hisashi moqueur . Les finales ne se jouent pas au même endroit ... Et puis , si j'étais toi , j'irais plutôt voir la finale des classes A qui se promet d'être passionnante cette année !

- Ah bon ? Comment ça ? Demanda alors Amako surprise .

- Eh ben cette année fit Hisashi , le comité de direction de l'Omi Jingu , a réussi à convaincre le Roi ainsi que la Reine , à participer au tournois individuel des classes A ! Beaucoup de joueurs attendent cette partie avec impatience ! Alors bien évidemment , des défaites comme celles d'Emi ne sont en réalité que des dommages collatéraux comparé à ce qui va se passer lors de cette finale ... Je vais donc personnellement mettre les bouchées doubles afin de remporter la finale et comme ça avec un peu de chance , je les verrait jouer ...

Soudain , Emi s'énerva tandis que son aura diabolique faisait de plus en plus peur à Amako et bien sûr à Hisashi qui partit alors en courant afin d'échapper à la colère destructrice d'une Emi version sadique .

pov Amako :

C'est alors que je me suis retrouvée toute seule . Je soupirais . Ces deux ne changeront jamais , pensais je alors , tandis que la pause tendait à se finir . C'est donc précisément à cet instant précis que je me rendit compte que je n'avais pas mangé mon bento ! Je courrais donc à vive allure vers la salle afin de l'engloutir le plus vite possible . Sans nutriment pour alimenter le cerveau et mes capacités de mémorisations , je serais finie ...

Quelques minutes plus tard , les parties reprirent et j'alignait victoires sur victoires jusqu'à arriver à la finale . Je regardais le panneau et vit contre qui je devais disputer la finale : Fukui Oda , mon ancien camarade . C'était vraiment un ami formidable et pourtant ... Il me fallait l'affronter . Mais je vis cependant une chose à son regard : de un je vis que non seulement nous n'étions plus amis , mais qu'en plus il me considérait comme une rivale à vaincre à tout prix . Comme si ... Comme si celui ci oubliait que même en obtenant la seconde place , on pouvait parvenir facilement en classe B ... A moins que son but soit en réalité de me faire payer ... Et d'ailleurs c'est ainsi que je pris son regard . Son regard était rempli d'une haine vengeresse qui ne s'amenuiserait pas tant qu'il ne m'aurait vaincue .

C'est donc après le quart d'heure de mémorisation que la finale débuta :

**- Naniwa bay , maintenant les fleurs fleurisses , mais en hiver ... Voilà le printemps , maintenant les fleurs fleurissent ...**

Nous nous mirent en position . Et cela me rappela le première partie que nous avions menés ensemble . C'était une partie en équipe , trois contre trois et moi je m'étais retrouvée avec Fukui et Rakuto , deux joueurs que je trouvait nuls mais qui par la suite devinrent des amis . Cependant , depuis le début de l'année , ils avaient faits des progrès extraordinaires ... Aujourd'hui , je me retrouve contre Fukui et il n'était plus le même avec moi ... Je soupirais intérieurement et me dit que pour le dernier souvenir que j'emporterais de lui avant de partir à Kyoto était franchement mal parti ... Mais je n'eut le temps d'y penser davantage car la lectrice entonna le premier poème :

**- Alors que ça ne m'apporte aucune joie ...**

Que bien sûr , j'avais raté faute d'attention ... Je soupira longuement pour ainsi tenter de me reprendre et par là même , reprendre le contrôle de la partie ...

**- Recherche le son ...**

**- Je sais que mon coeur ...**

**- j'ai l'impression que je suis ...**

**- Les émotions vécues ...**

**- Ma vie ne signifie rien ...**

**- Tandis que ça me blesse ...**

**- Laissé dans ma détresse ...**

**- _Le printemps est passé ..._**

**_-___****N'en reste qui ...**

**_- Les eaux tumultueuses ..._**

J'avais une avance considérable , à ce rythme , il lui serait surement impossible de remonter la pente . Cependant , une émotion me pinça le coeur ... Serait ce la culpabilité ? La culpabilité de les avoir abandonnés ? Je réfléchit un instant . Que pourrais je faire afin de me racheter ? C'est alors que j'avais trouvé une solution convenable pour moi ... Fukui était un ami , mon ami . Et s'il arrêtait de me considérer comme tel après tout ce que nous avons vécu ... Alors il n'y avait aucune raison de continuer cette finale .

La lectrice lut alors un poème qui serait sans doute le dernier de la partie :

**- Notez bien que si ...**

C'est précisément là , à cet instant que je dis les mots qui mirent immédiatement fin à la partie :

- J'abandonne .

Tous me regardèrent éberlués car ils ne comprenaient absolument pas mon geste . Et Fukui en était d'ailleurs le premier ! Il me regardait effaré comme s'il voyait en face de lui une sorte de spectre ... Au bout de quelques instants ... Il souffla :

- Tu es folle ... Alors que tu avais près de 10 cartes d'avance , tu as préféré abandonner ... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?!

Je compris alors que le "pourquoi " en question avait deux sens assez différents : le premier avait pour but de me demander la raison d'un tel abandon tandis que la seconde me demandait la raison de mon départ de l'équipe , chose qu'il percevait telle une trahison . Je soupirais . Tous retinrent leur souffle devant mon audace car apparemment il semblerait que je sois la première à déclarer forfait lors d'une finale à l'Omi Jingu ... Je me levais alors que lui était assis , une distance nous séparait alors . Je déclarais aussitôt :

- Sais tu quelle était la carte que la lectrice était en train de lire ?

- Bien sûr ! La carte " Notez bien que si ... "

- En effet , mais serais tu capable de me donner la suite du poème ? Demandais je calmement

- Euh ... non .

Je soupirais . Les joueurs de karuta de compétition étaient donc décidément tous les mêmes ...

- Il s'agit de : **Notez bien que si nous puissions être à part, si j'entends que vous me regrettez comme les pins des montagnes Inaba, je reviendrai vers vous.**

- Mais Fukui , serais tu toi même en mesure de me pardonner et de me regretter comme ce poème le laisse entendre ? J'en doute .

Et avant même qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit , je sortis de la pièce alors qu'elle semblait plus silencieuse encore qu'un tombeau ... Je le savais . J'avais gagné . Fukui n'avait plus aucune raison de me détester puisque je lui accordait la victoire à lui qui n'en avait jamais vraiment savouré une seule ... Cependant , ce n'était pas une vraie victoire et il le savait . Tous le savait . J'aurais gagnée la partie si j'avais continué mais j'avais préférer renoncer à la première place afin de mieux me contenter de la seconde ... Et maintenant , je supposais qu'il devait ressentir un sentiment bien amère dans son coeur , un sentiment de loin semblable au mien quand je perdis son amitié ...Cette se soldait donc par une victoire . Ma victoire . Et je remportais ma partie avec brio tout en étant certaine de rester dans les annales ! Je me mis à jubiler ... Et ma grand mère risquait de ne pas être contente en plus ... Qu'importe , au moins j'aurais conservée un incroyable souvenir de mon tournois individuel à l'Omi Jingu ... En obtenant mine de rien mon rang de classe C ...

Puis , je me souvins qu'Hisashi m'avait parlé de la finale du tournoi des classes A ... Comme j'avais terminée bien plus tôt que prévu , je décidais d'y faire un tour afin de voir ce que valait exactement ces deux personnages si originaux que j'avais eu la chance de rencontrer en pleine nuit avant le commencement du tournois par équipe ...

J'ouvris alors la porte et là ... J'eus comme l'impression terrifiante de me faire absorber par du vide ... Alors voilà à quoi ressemblait un duel Roi contre Reine ... Terrifiant !

**à suivre ...**

**Voili voilou ... Chapitre terminé ^^ . **

**A l'intention de julie : Merci énormément pour ta fabuleuse review je suis si contente ! Mon cadeau à moi c'est quand les lecteurs me disent que ce que mes fanfics leur plaisent jusqu'à en attendre avec une impatience non dissimulée la suite ... Encore merci ^^ . Pour la peine , j'ai tenté de faire un chapitre pouvant surprendre et j'espère , qui pourra satisfaire ton appétit de lectrice . J'espère que tu as aimée mon chapitre ... **

**A l'attention des autres lecteurs : Merci de lire cette fic quand vous en avvez le temps ou que vous vous dites après avoir regardé un épisode de chihayafuru " ah tien ! Et si il y avait des fanfics sur le sujet ? Allons voir ... " Bref je vous remercie et je vous dis , à la prochaine ! XD **


	17. Roi contre Reine

**Chapitre 17 : Roi contre Reine **

Un vide entier . Total . Et impossible à combler , saturait l'air . C'était comme le vide que l'espace ressentait après la destruction ou bien la collision de deux planètes . C'était comme ce que ressentaient deux personnes quand celles ci passaient trois jours et trois nuits à se crier dessus jusqu'à s'en casser les cordes vocales ... C'était la confrontation de deux esprits , de deux joueurs radicalement opposés en tout que ce soit leur sexe , leurs buts , leurs manières de mener leurs jeux ainsi que leurs pensées les plus profondes . C'était une lutte pour savoir qui du Roi ou de la Reine allait l'emporter ...Et c'était un évènement sans précédent car dans toute l'histoire du karuta c'était la première fois , qu'un Roi et qu'une Reine se retrouvaient à être lycéen et tout naturellement , à s'affronter lors du tournois individuel des classes A . Et je les vis tous regarder cette partie tant attendue , cette rencontre de deux jeunes génies du karuta , cette rencontre au sommet . Et comme moi , les spectateurs semblaient fascinés . Moi même je l'étais et je pouvais même affirmer que de toutes les parties que je n'avais vue , celle ci me semblait immédiatement être la plus troublante . Puis je vis silencieusement que l'on me fit signe . Il s'agissait d'Emi . Elle avait réussie à nous dégoter une place au premier rang . Je m'y assis donc et regarda en silence la partie que se déroulait sous mes yeux ébahis ...

POV Roi :

**- Recherche le son ...**

Il était hors de question que je la laisse poursuivre ! Cette chère Kaori pouvait toujours miauler comme une idiote , je n'allais pas lui laisser la victoire ! Je suis en terminale et de nombreuses universités cherchent déjà à me recruter et puis j'étais une véritable célébrité sur mon île à Okinawa . Mais je me souvenais surtout de la manière dont j'ai commencé le karuta ... C'était il y a de nombreuses années alors qu'aucunes fondations de karuta n'avait été fondé sur l'île . Un jour , je suis tombé sur un tournois à la télévision opposant le célèbre Roi de l'époque : Wataya Hajime à un challenger quelconque . Et quand je vis sa classe sur un tatami ainsi que l'élégance de ces coups , je me dis que ce qu'il faisait c'était un art ! A cette époque , je n'étais qu'un chef de bande et je croyais que seuls ceux qui avaient la puissance avaient de l'honneur . Mais en regardant cette partie , je vis que l'honneur pouvait s'obtenir de bien des manières et je décida de jouer au karuta . Et je me suis entraîné comme un fou pour un jour me retrouver face à lui lors d'un tournois amateur . Et il m'a écrasé à plat de couture . Pourtant , je ne sais pourquoi , mais cela m'a forcé à continuer et je me suis accroché en retentant ma chance l'année d'après , et encore d'après ... Mais jamais je n'ai réussi à me retrouver une fois de plus devant lui ... Je n'étais pas suffisamment doué ... Puis j'ai appris qu'il était parti en retraite ... J'étais révolté ! Alors j'eus une autre idée : lui rendre visite . Chose que je fis . Et je l'ai vu en chair et en os , se balader sous les branches des cerisiers en fleurs en tenant la main de son petit fils ... Puis quand il me vit il se baissa vers son petit fils et lui dit :

- Tu vois ce garçon Arata ?

- Woui ..

- Un jour , il sera Roi . Car il aime autant le Karuta que moi .

Il continua alors sa route jusqu'à moi et fit un grand sourire serein avant de me faire une tape amirale sur l'épaule et continuer son chemin comme si de rien n'était ... J'en ai pleuré ... Cet homme , ce Roi extraordinaire m'avait transmit son flambeau , sa flamme et sa passion du karuta . Et je n'allais pas la perdre !

**- Les émotions vécues ...**

Et par la suite , je suis devenu Roi ! Par la force de ma volonté !

POV Reine :

Je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi je devrais laisser ce rustre me prendre la place qui me revient naturellement de droit ... Pour moi , seule la beauté et la grâce peuvent permettre à un joueur d'atteindre les plus hauts sommets .. Niaaa . Quand on réussit à entendre et voir ce qui est beau chez l'autre , alors on a le potentiel de devenir reine . C'est ma philosophie et ma manière de vivre ... Niaaaa ... C'était après tout , également de cette manière que vivait la grande non , la sublime Amaya Mori , la reine la plus belle et la plus gracieuse de toutes . Chaqu'un de ses gestes , chaqu'une de ses paroles éveillaient en moi un amour et une admiration infinie ... Je voulais tant la voir une fois , rien qu'une et alors j'ai commencé le karuta en suivant sa philosophie et puis j'ai progressivement attirée son attention le jour où je suis devenue classe A ... ensuite , elle a pris sa retraite et j'ai été choisie afin de lui succéder ... Niaaaa . J'ai promis que quoi qu'il arrivait , je continuerais à jouer au karuta de manière gracieuse telle une grande princesse des temps anciens ... A y penser , le jour le plus beau de ma vie fut quand je revêtis un splendide kimono en soie bleu azur où de splendides hortensias étaient magiquement brodés ... J'étais divine ... Magnifiquement divine niaaaa ... L'image même du karuta est celle de la grâce et de la beauté ! Chose que j'incarne ... Et je vais montrer à ce gros tas de sueurs à l'indigne bronzage insulaire ce qu'il en coûte de me mettre en colère !

******- Sans hésiter ...**

Pov Amako :

L'ambiance semblait de plus en plus insoutenable . Entre la détermination du Roi et la colère de la Reine ... Qui pouvait bien connaître :l'identité du gagnant ... Le temps passait alors que j'étais suspendue à leurs gestes . La Reine avait des gestes gracieux et faisait preuve d'une grande beauté et d'une dextérité hallucinante ! Le Roi quant à lui savait comment mener une partie et bien qu'il ait une apparence de racaille des îles , il n'en était pas moins intelligent . Du moins c'est ce que l'on racontait bien sûr ...

- **Dites que …**

******- Notez bien que si …**

**- Je sais que mon cœur ...**

**- j'ai l'impression que je suis ...**

**- _Le printemps est passé ..._**

**_-___****N'en reste qui ...**

**_- Les eaux tumultueuses ..._**

s Les poèmes s'enchaînaient encore et encore alors que je commençais à douter des scores ... Qui menait et qui était dans une position pour le moins défavorable ?

Puis j'entendis dire Emi :

- Non ... C'est impossible ... Cette partie mythique ne va pas se terminer ainsi tout de même ...

Je me penchais vers elle et lui demanda en chuchotant :

- Comment ça ? Où en est le score ?

- Ils sont coude à coude . 24 cartes chaqu'un . Cette partie va se finir en une partie de jeu de hasard ... Quel dommage ...

- Mais pour qui étais tu à l'origine Emi ? Le Roi ou la Reine ?

- Le Roi bien sûr ! Une beauté éternelle n'existe pas . C'est le fait même que la beauté soit éphémère qui la rend si importante aux yeux des hommes . Sinon , à quoi la beauté sert elle ? Si tout était parfait et immuable , le monde serait bien ennuyeux crois moi ...

Je me détournais donc d'Emi afin de mieux voir ou même comprendre ce qui allait se passer . Mais elle me dit :

- Tu cherches le nom des deux cartes qui vont être tirées au sort ? Facile , j'étais là lorsque la partie a débuté ... Ces cartes sont : **Un jour qui se lève est un jour qui doit mourir , je le sais, mais ... Comment accueillerais je cette aube ? et aussi , ****La bise d'automne souffle sur la rosée de la plaine et dispose des perles qu'aucuns fil ne retient .** Mais ce n'est pas tout . Au total il reste encore 8 cartes fantômes qui n'ont pas encore été lues ...

Puis , je vis la Reine grincer des dents et dire au Roi :

- J'y crois pas ! Toute cette partie et ces efforts pour rien ! Autant se contenter d'un pile ou face !

Puis , je vis avec surprise le Roi sourire . Et c'est alors que je compris . Il avait tout prévu . Il voulait que cette partie se termine de cette manière et pas autrement ... Pourquoi ? Je n'en savais rien . Mais la Reine devait forcément le savoir : ils étaient rivaux depuis tellement longtemps . Et je me doutais que la Reine devait l'attendre avec impatience cette partie ...Mais il l'a délibérément détruite ! Cette partie n'en était plus une . Qu'allaient ils faire désormais ? Serait ce le plus chanceux qui gagnerait ? Qui sait ? Personne . Tout était remis entre les mains du destin .

**- Pour toi ...**

Mais alors que le Roi allait instinctivement se diriger vers la prétendue carte morte , la Reine ne bougea même pas et se contentait d'attendre . Elle fit alors :

- Excuse moi , je change une carte de place .

Tous retirent leurs souffles . Alors ainsi la reine n'avait pas encore abandonnée ... Surprenant ! Je la vit changer la carte de place et la mettre tout à droite de son territoire . Puis , l'air ambiant de la salle changea du tout au tout . Il devint meurtrier , sanglant ... tandis que la Reine souriait doucement au Roi en lui disant :

- Je vais te massacrer . Prépares toi . Niaaaaa . Ce ne sera pas le destin qui décidera le vainqueur de cette partie , mais moi !

Et la lectrice se mit à lire :

- ******La bise d'au... **

Mais cette carte était celle du Roi et il serait le vainqueur de cette partie ... Tout le monde le croyait . Cependant ... Tous virent avec effroi l'action se produire : La Reine glissa à une vitesse extrême sa main sous celle du Roi et envoya la carte hors du tatami en une fraction de secondes qui lui furent néanmoins suffisante afin d'obtenir la victoire .

- Incroyable ... Fis je alors surprise .

- Impossible oui ... La Reine a réussie à remettre le jeu de son côté en volant la victoire au Roi qui aurait du gagner ... Répondit Emi . Je n'aime pas vraiment ce genre de surprise et je déteste le style de jeu de la Reine ! Après tout n'oublies pas que je l'ai déjà affrontée ...

Mais ce n'était ni Emi , ni moi ou encore les spectateurs qui étaient les plus déçus à la fin . Non . Il s'agissait du Roi . Il avait tout prévu et il se retrouvait anéanti . Il releva alors ses yeux vers la Reine et lui demanda :

- Pourquoi ?

Elle lui sourit et plongea alors ses yeux dans les siens en disant :

- Les ratés ne sont que des ratés . Et toi qui est devenu Roi , tu en es par là même devenu le Roi des ratés .

Il releva ses yeux vers elle une seconde alors qu'il était envahi par une rage non contenue :

- Et tu vas me dire que toi , tu es une génie ? Mon cul oui !

- Je te prierais d'arrêter les grossièretés Niaaaa . Je suis la Reine car l'ancienne Reine l'a voulue ! Car celle ci a reconnu ma supériorité . Cela fait de moi une prodige et toi ... un figurant . Alors que moi je resterais tout en haut de l'échelle , toi , tu te vautreras à mes pieds avec les autres classes A ainsi qu'avec le bas peuple des autres classes inférieures ! HAHAHA !

Et là , je vis Emi se relever et lui dire :

- Un jour , je deviendrais Reine ! Et ce jour là , tu verras bien ce qu'il adviendra de toi . Alors attends moi bien sagement , Kaorie Neko !

Et je la vis partir en courant . Comment allait elle donc s'y prendre pour la vaincre alors qu'elle ne lui arrivait même pas à la cheville ? Mais d'un autre côté , c'était assez courageux de lui lancer cela à la face car il était temps de la vaincre . Cette femme n'avait pas le comportement d'une Reine . C'était un démon . Et qui sait combien de temps il faudra à Emi pour lui ravir son titre ? Des mois ? Des années ? Qu'en savais je au final ? Mais une chose était néanmoins certaine , cette Reine devait disparaître . Et si Emi n'y arrivait pas , alors moi aussi je tenterais de m'en charger . Mais pour l'heure , il fallait assister à la remise des prix de l'Omi Jingu . Après tout , cela serait peut être la dernière fois que je reverrais les autres , alors autant en profiter !

**à suivre ... **


	18. Ce n'est qu'un au revoir

**Chapitre 18 : Ce n'est qu'un "au revoir "**

Après cette fantastique partie ayant opposé le Roi à la Reine , j'ai vite appris le déroulement des matchs des autres membres de mon ancienne équipe . Emi n'avait pas passé le premier tour , Hisashi quant à lui a fini par gagner le tournoi des classes B et passera officiellement classe A à la remise des prix qui aurait lieu dans les prochains instants . Tetsu avait perdu le tournois classe B ; quant à Fukui , il semblerait que je l'ai laissé gagné . Mais j'ai quand même eu la seconde place , ce qui m'assurait de passer classe B . Mais je savais déjà ce qu'allait dire ma grand mère à ce propos ... " Amako ! comment as tu pu ! Abandonner une partie où tu avais 100% de chances de réussite ... Franchement ! " Mais je m'en fichais éperdument ... Cette partie était la dernière que je jouerais avec Fukui ... Cette victoire pourrait être considérée comme une sorte de cadeau j'imagine ... Mais quand on parlait du loup ... Je vis alors Fukui approcher et me dire d'un grand sourire :

- Amako , je ... Merci ! fit il en me prenant dans ses bras .

- Euh ... Oui ... Pas de quoi ...

Il finit par me relâcher mais continua néanmoins à converser avec moi :

- C'est la première fois que j'obtiens la première place dans quelque-chose... Merci ! Mais la prochaine fois , tu n'auras pas à me laisser la victoire car je te la raflerais sous ton nez ! Tu verras !

- Nous sommes donc rivaux maintenant ...

- Et oui ! ^^

Et nous finîmes par rire de bon cœur ... Du moins , jusqu'à ce que Rakuto pénètre dans la pièce ... L'ambiance qui avait été si chaude , si joyeuse ... Devint d'une froideur mordante . Il fit alors à mon attention :

- Mori-san . Suo veut te parler . Suis moi .

Je tiquais au " mori-san " . Alors nos relations s'étaient à se point dégradées ? Et ce uniquement parce que je devais partir ? Parce que j'avais perdu mon pari contre Fubuki ? L'avait il vu comme une trahison ? A en croire ses yeux , je dirais oui , sans le moindre doute . J'essayais néanmoins de tenter de rétablir le contact avec lui , cependant ... Rien n'y faisait ...

Je finis donc par le suivre jusqu'à une pièce un peu en retrait des autres . Il s'arrêta devant celle ci et dit alors d'une voix monotone , nonchalante .

- C'est ici . Je te laisse seul à seul avec lui . Bye .

- Attends ! fis je pour tenter de le retenir . Je peux ...

- Trop tard . Tu as brisé notre amitié en nous abandonnant et ce , le jour même où nous avions gagné le tournois par équipe . La prochaine fois que nous nous reverrons , ce sera lors d'un Omi Jingu dans un ans ou deux certainement ... Sauf que ce ne sera pas en tant qu'amis ou équipe que nous nous affronterons . Mais en tant que rivaux ! Et en tant que classe A !

C'est ainsi que je le vis faire demi tour et que je me retrouvais seul devant cette porte . Devant cette porte fermée où je savais mon ami Suo Hisashi m'attendre derrière . Qu'allait il me dire qui nécessitait tant que l'on soit à l'écart des autres ? Je l'ignorais mais plus pour très longtemps en tout cas ...

POV Emi :

- Non mais qu'est ce qu'ils sont tous en train de fabriquer ? La remise des prix aura lieu dans pas longtemps et personne n'est là !

- Si . Moi je suis là ... Fit alors Tetsuo

- Ah ! Tu m'a fichu une de ses trouilles ! J'ai cru qu'un fantôme venait me hanter ...

- Mais c'est bien ce que je suis non ? Tetsuo , le joueur fantôme d'Enoshima .

Je riais à cette évocation ... Cette bande allait vraiment me manquer ... J'ignorais même combien de temps j'allais rester en France chez ma mère ... Et puis ...

Je me retournais alors vers Tetsuo et lui demanda :

- Dis ...

- Hum ?

- Tu veux bien me promettre de veiller sur l'équipe ? L'année prochaine tu seras en troisième et comme tu es un bon joueur , je me disais que ...

- Présidente . Je ferais comme à mon habitude . Je veillerais sur les plus jeunes dans l'ombre ... Uniquement .

- Et dire que je comptais te rendre plus sociable ... Raté !

- Je un irréductible . C'est pour ça ...

- Vous allez tous me manquer ... Fis je en me retenant de pleurer .

- Certes , mais il faudrait mieux que tous soient là pour entendre votre ...

- Mais oui , c'est vrai ! Où sont ils encore passés ceux là ? Ils vont tout manquer ...

Et c'est ainsi que nous nous miment à les chercher , alors que la remise des prix semblait imminente ...

Pov Amako :

Hisashi était là , devant moi , assis sur le tatami . A côté de lui , il y avait un lecteur cassette et un jeu de carte des 100 poèmes ... Je fis un pas vers sa direction et il tourna immédiatement sa tête vers moi . Cependant , je vis dans ses yeux clairs une sorte de lueur qui n'était pas habituelle chez lui ...du désir ? Mais de quoi ?

- Viens Amako , qu'attendons nous pour jouer ?

J'étais surprise . Je m'étais attendue à tout sauf à cela . Jouer une partie face à Hisashi Suo ... Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles ... Enfin , j'allais pouvoir le ré-affronter et me prouver une bonne fois pour toute que la victoire qu'il avait eu la dernière fois n'était qu'un simple coup de chance ! Pourtant , lorsque je vis son visage , ses yeux ... Je fus tellement saisie par l'émotion , l'aura qu'il dégageait que j'en fus incapable de faire ou dire quoi que ce soit ... Chose qui attira son attention et par la même , son rire stupide ... Il lui fallut au moins cinq minutes afin de retrouver son calme .

- Allons ... Ce n'est qu'une partie ^^ Pas la peine de s'en faire pour si peu ...

Une simple partie hein ... Tu parles ?! C'était pour moi l'occasion , L'OCCASION ! D'enfin lui faire mordre la poussière et surtout , d'enfin ... Me venger !A cause de lui , fini les mangas , à cause de lui , bonjour au tyran de Fukuda ! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Ce type était vraiment énervant ! Me priver ainsi de mes plaisirs quotidiens ... Il devait payer !

- Amako ?

Mais d'un autre côté ... Ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment , car la remise des prix approchait ... Que faire ?

- AMAKO !

- QUOI ?! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? On nous ...

- Jouons !

- Mais ... Et la ... Tentais je de dire

Mais un seul de ses regards m'en dissuada instantanément et je n'eus d'autre choix que de prendre place sur le tatami ...C'est alors que la partie débuta .

**- Naniwa bay , maintenant les fleurs fleurisses , mais en hiver ... Voilà le printemps , maintenant les fleurs fleurissent ... **

- Ah oui , j'oubliais ... Fit alors Hisashi . La première fois ; je ne t'ai pas montré mon véritable niveau de jeu . Toi aussi d'ailleurs , tu n'as rien osé me montrer ... Je veux que tu joues contre moi comme tu joué avec Fubuki Takahashi ... Je veux moi aussi voir de mes propres yeux ton niveau ... Et en juger .

J'étais sans le savoir , complètement attirée par ses paroles ... Tant et si bien que ...

**- Le vent de la montagne ...**

Je me fis chiper la carte sous mon nez , alors que les yeux de Hisashi brillaient de malice . Je fulminais . Il avait osé me déconcentrer ! Très bien ... Je vais entrer dans son jeu et le vaincre . A la une , à la deux , à la ...

**- Cette eau qui brillait ...**

Mince !

**- D'où je regarde ... **

**- Comme je l'ai attendu ... **

Raaaaaaaah !

**- La bise d'automne... **

******- Sans hésiter ... **

**- Un jour qui se lève ...**

Zut de zut de zut ... J'avais beau tout tenter ...

Je me faisait toujours laminer ...

Pas juste ...

Mais je n'allais pas perdre espoir pour autant ! Une carte . Il faut au moins que j'en attrape une , rien qu'une ... Et alors ... La partie serait en ma faveur ! Ne pas abandonner ! Fight oh !

Pov Emi :

Mais où diable étaient ils tous passés ?! La remise des prix était sur le point de commencer et personne à l'horizon ... Tetsuo et moi avons fait tous les étages , et nous n'avons ramassé que quelques membres en plus de Fukui qui était en train de discuter avec une pimbêche près du distributeur de jus de fruit ...

Bref , nous avions fait toutes les pièces du rez de chaussée ainsi que du premier étage ... Personne . Donc nous nous sommes occupées des pièces du second étage jusqu'à entendre des bruits suspects ... Non ! Je plaisantais voyons ! (XD) . Ces bruits que nous connaissions bien pour les avoir longuement entendus ... à chaque partie de karuta ... ( je vous ai bien fait marcher hein ^^ ) provenait de la salle du fond . Cependant , juste à côté de la porte , je vis avec surprise Rakuto qui semblait totalement décomposé ... Je m'approchais légèrement en lui demandant :

- Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ? Raku-chan ...

- Qui est il ? Comment peut il posséder une telle maitrise du karuta ? C'est ...

- Le Joker de l'équipe ! ^^ L' Interrompis je .

- Hein ? Je ne saisis pas ...

- Normal . Il n'y a rien à saisir ... S'il veut jouer , il joue . C'est lui qui décide quand et où . C'est tout . Il ne montre sa véritable force qu'a ceux qu'il en juge digne ... C'est comme ça .

- C'est un monstre ! hurla Rakuto

- La ferme ! Tu vas gêner le bon déroulement de la partie ...

- Et alors ? De toute manière ce n'est pas une partie officielle non ? Alors en quoi ...

Puis je me retournais vers lui , le considéra froidement . Il me faisait pitié le pauvre ... Je lui dis alors :

- Tu n'as donc rien compris ? Le karuta , ce n'est pas une question de compétition , de tournois ou même de classe ... C'est une question d'envie , de passion ... Holé ! fis je en partant dans mon délire ... Bref , tu es à côté de la plaque .

Et alors que nous étions en train de discuter et de débattre sur nos philosophies différentes du karuta , j'entendis Fukui dire :

- Et ça ? Fit il en montrant la porte entrouverte du doigt . C'est normal , ça ? !

Ne comprenant pas de quoi il voulait parler , je m'approchais davantage de la porte et vis une chose que je n'aurais mieux pas du voir ... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Pov Amako :

La partie était terminée et je n'avait réussie qu'a lui prendre qu'une seule carte . Ce n'était vraiment pas brillant ... J'étais sur le point de me faire une déprime quand soudain ...

- Amako - chan ...

Hisashi me prit dans ses bras ... Et là je me suis sentie très , mais alors , très mal à l'aise ... Pourquoi ? Mais parce qu'il était mon rival , le joueur que je voulais vaincre à tout prix ... Et là il ...il ...

Et puis ...

- Tu es vraiment très drôle quand tu veux ^^ .

- Quoi ? Tentais je vainement de comprendre

Et là , à cet instant précis ... La porte s'ouvrit en grand dans un fracas terrible ! Emi déboula dans la pièce , suivie de loin par le reste de l'équipe ...

- Ah ! Je t'y prends ! Espèce de ... de ... Fulminait Emi .

- Mais je ne te comprends pas ... Fit bêtement Hisashi . Ce n'était qu'un "aurevoir " voyons ... Attends , ne me dis pas que tu croyais que ... HAHAHA ... C'est trop fort ! Emi , tu vois les choses louches partout !

Et il continuait de rire en plus ... Et le pire dans tout ça ... C'est que j'y croyais vraiment ... J'étais vraiment stupide ... Et en plus on pouvait voir mon visage rougir ...

- Tiens . Fit alors Tetsuo en me tendant une canette de fanta

- Pourquoi ?

- Fukui en avait pris plein pour tout le monde ... Et puis ... Comme tu sembles avoir très chaud suite à ton match ...

L'abruti ... Faisait il semblant ou était il stupide à ce point ... Je l'ignorais mais ...ça m'arrangeait en fait . Autant passer du temps entre amis avant mon départ ...

Pov extérieur :

- Et enfin ... Les gagnants du tournois par équipe version collège ... L'équipe de karuta d'énoshima ...

Personne ne répondit . Tous les participants se regardèrent entre eux , se demandant bien où ils étaient passés ...

- L'équipe d'Enoshima ? Hasarda l'organisateur ...

Fubuki se mit alors à rire ...

- Franchement ... Ce sont des cas ceux là . C'est la toute première fois qu'une équipe gagnante ose poser un lapin à la remise de son propre prix ... Je me demande bien ce qu'ils doivent faire ...

- Et cela t'intéresse ? Fit alors une voix derrière lui .

Fubuki se retourna et fit alors :

- Tout autant que toi , je suppose , Akiyuki ...

- La prochaine fois , tu ne réussiras pas à me vaincre ... Je t'en fais le serment !

- On verras bien . Au prochain Omi-Jingu !

- C'est certain ! répondit alors Akiyuki confiant . L'année prochaine ! Rien ne sera pareil .

Pov Amako :

Et voilà l'Omi Jingu qui se termine . Que ce soit avec des joies ou des peines , finalement , je ne m'en suis pas si mal sortie tout compte fait ... Peut être ais je changée un peu au fond de moi ? Je l'espère . Sincèrement .

Mais , bien que tous soient mes amis , je ne pourrais pas voir la suite de leur progression . Kyoto m'attendait , et un nouveau destin semblait avoir été prévu pour moi alors que le printemps semblait avoir depuis longtemps perdu ses fils sur la baie de Naniwa ... Moi aussi je devais prendre mon envol , profitant de la nuit chaude de l'été afin de cacher mon chagrin . Le soleil se couche ...et un autre se lève ... Tel était le destin . Changeant .

**à suivre ...**

**à Julie : Merci pour ta réview ^^ elle me fait encore une fois plaisir . Cependant , ne crois tu pas qu'il serait plus simple pour toi de t'inscrire sur le site ? Comme ça il serait plus facile de te répondre non ? Quoi qu'il en soit ... Bonne continuation et bon début d'été ^^ . Bye ! **

**Et voilà ... Cela conclut la fin de la saison une de ma fanfic ... Et surtout , la fin des années de collège d'Amako ... Bon bref ... La suite fera un saut de deux à trois ans dans le futur . Sur ce ...A la prochaine ^^ **


	19. Moegi , une rentrée pourrie

**Saison 2 .**

**Chapitre 19 : Moegi , une rentrée pourrie .**

Deux ans plus tard ...

**- Les gouttes d'une douche de lumière n'ont pas encore séché les feuilles des pins noirs ...**

Kyoto , Japon .

Quartier de Gion .

Elle se tenait là , devant la fenêtre de sa chambre du second étage de la maison traditionnelle de sa grand mère . C'était l'aube d'une nouvelle rentrée , l'aube d'une nouvelle vie . Et celle ci avait le toupet de commencer avec une averse à en glacer les os . Elle en soupirait . Puis , elle entendit des pas rapides aller vers sa chambre et dire d'une voix forte :

- Amako ! C'est ton premier jour au lycée Moegi . Ne sois pas en retard !

- Oui ... Grand mère ...

- Ah , oui . J'oubliais . Le tournois de karuta de l'association aura lieu la semaine prochaine . Tu t'entraineras donc deux à trois fois plus . Je veux absolument que tu passes les qualifications cette fois ci .

- Compris . Cependant , il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas . Si tu voulais tant que je joue au karuta , pourquoi ne pas m'avoir inscrite dans un lycée privé qui en possède justement un club ?

- Pour que tu joues avec des jeunes qui n'ont même pas la moitié de ton niveau ? Jamais !

Puis , la dénommée Amako regarda furtivement une photo d'elle et de ses amis qui avait été prise lors de leur fête d'adieu à l'Omi Jingu . Elle se souvenait s'être bien amusée ... Elle demanda alors , hésitante :

- Et l'Omi Jingu grand mère ? Pourrais je y aller ?

- Surement pas voyons !

- Pas même au tournois individuel ? Je suis une classe A depuis maintenant près d'un an et tu ne me fait jouer que contre des adultes ...

- Nous ... Nous en reparlerons plus tard Amako . Pour l'instant , vas au lycée pour la rentrée des classes . Et taches toi de te faire des amis surtout !

Parée de son uniforme noir corbeau , de sa jupe plissée bleu marine , de ses chaussures vernies et , seule note de couleur , son ruban rouge , elle entreprit de descendre les escaliers pour ainsi quitter l'ancienne demeure familiale .

Cela faisait deux ans qu'elle habitait dans ce quartier de Kyoto où tout le monde connaissait tout le monde ... Si l'on demandait à n'importe qui dans la rue qui était Amako Mori , n'importe quelle fille de son âge répondra qu'il s'agissait de la petite fille de la légendaire ancienne reine du karuta nommée Amaya Mori , elle même amie de la légendaire Geisha Tsuki Mikoto . Amako Mori avait donc dans son entourage des femmes de légende et était donc de se fait assez connue . Cependant , dans ce splendide quartier où règnent les dernières geishas , tout semble pris au piège , figé dans le temps . Car en effet , en deux ans , Amako n'était pas une seule et unique fois sortie du quartier de Gion . Pas une . Tout était dans le même quartier : les écoles , les magasins , la fédération de karuta ...Bref , tout . Et puis ... Sa grand mère lui interdisait formellement de quitter le quartier et ce , même pour rendre visite à une amie malade ou alors fêtant son anniversaire ... Elle se sentait comme enfermée , coupée de tout lien . Dérivant au grès des intempéries ... Seule ... comme si elle avait été enfermée dans une pièce où il n'y avait rien sauf un jeu de karuta ... Du coup , son visage s'était dégradé au fil des mois ... Certes , grâce aux entrainements et aux parties , elle avait perdu du poids , beaucoup de poids . Mais les études et l'isolement l'avait rendue froide , indifférente . Et très vite , elle est passée maitresse dans l'art qu'ont les femmes de Kyoto de refuser poliment une invitation ou encore de parler poliment tout court ... Et elle fut instantanément considérée comme une beauté froide et surtout , inaccessible .

C'est donc de manière calme et gracieuse qu'elle progressait dans la rue sous le regard attentif des uns ou compétitif des autres . Car Amako avait en peu de temps réussi à atteindre ce que beaucoup de filles de son âge vivant au quartier visaient : la grâce absolue .

De toute manière , il était évident qu'en ayant pour professeur sa grand mère , elle finirait bien par copier son style et sa manière de vivre . Cependant , d'un naturel réservé , elle avait vite adoptée en publique une façade humble et discrète , car tout au final n'était que façade non ? Tous à Gion le savaient . C'était le mode de vie qu'ils avaient choisis et qu'ils continuaient de faire perdurer depuis des siècles dans le plus vieux quartier des Geishas . Et au fond , Amako détestait cette attitude prise par tous ; mais au final , que pouvait elle y faire ? Si l'on adoptait pas cette manière de se comporter dans le quartier , on était instantanément rejeté par les autres . Et ça , elle ne pouvait l'accepter de nouveau . Ces années de solitude avec pour ami seulement des mangas , était fini , révolue ! C'est donc avec résignation qu'elle se rendit devant les portes du lycée en souriant . Puis vint mon amie et confidente à Kyoto : Igurashi Natsume . Elle aussi était une "nouvelle venue " comme les appelait certaines commères . C'était ainsi que l'on appelait ceux qui emménageaient à Gion sans pour autant avoir de la famille dans le quartier . Généralement , les enfants de ces familles étaient généralement persécutés par les autres enfants jusqu'à se faire accepter dans le groupe . C'était certes , infâme , mais c'était la coutume .

- Amako ! Salut ... fit alors Igurashi en regardant dans le vide

- Tu devrais sourire tu sais ...Cela augmenterait tes chances d'avoir des amis ...

- Bof . Tant que je peux continuer à écouter tranquille de la musique ...

- C'est pourtant notre rentrée au lycée . Tu pourrais faire un effort quand même .

Toutes deux finirent par rentrer dans l'enceinte du lycée avec les autres élèves . Et alors qu'on les conduisait au gymnase afin d'écouter le discours de bienvenue .Dans le gymnase , le directeur était en train de réciter son habituel discours de début d'année comme quoi il fallait être sérieux et redoubler d'efforts afin de réussir dans la vie et niark niark niark ... Quand tout d'un coup , Igurashi dit à Amako :

- Une nouvelle année tu disais ? L'année dernière aussi on nous sortait la même rengaine ...Et pourtant ... Rien n'a changé ...

- Où vas tu ?

- Dehors . J'me casse .

Et elle finit par sortir de la pièce . Amako se retrouvait donc seule à assister à la cérémonie avec les autres qui pour elle , n'étaient que des ombres . Dépourvus d'un quelconque intérêt . Elle finit elle aussi par dire :

- C'est bien vrai ... Cet endroit est figé .

A la fin du discours , Amako quitta le gymnase en même temps que les autres pour aller rejoindre son amie qui était tranquillement en train d'écouter de la musique dans l'herbe . Elle se baissa à sa hauteur et lui tendit la main . Igurashi la prit et se releva . Elles partirent toutes deux vers le hall pour savoir dans quelle classe elle étaient . Et cette année , elles se retrouvaient dans des classes différentes ...

Amako finit par soupirer tandis qu'elle et son amie se quittaient afin de rejoindre leurs classes respectives .

Après s'être installée , Amako soupira une fois de plus . L'année sans son amie allait être bien ennuyeuse ...

Puis , le professeur arriva , suivit par un élève . Tout le monde se tut . Le professeur déclara :

- Voici un nouvel élève qui va étudier dès à présent dans votre classe , Akaba Fukuda .

Amako leva froidement les yeux vers lui puis les écarquilla . Cet élève se ramenait en cours habillé tel un rebelle des rues . Sa chemise était déboutonnée , ses cheveux décolorés et ses oreilles percées .

- Il y a une place vide près de Amako Mori . Vous n'avez qu'a vous asseoir là .

Amako crut alors avoir mal entendu . Elle allait avoir comme voisin de table un non conformiste ? Et dire que sa grand-mère faisait déjà une crise quand on lui disait qu'elle était amie avec Igurashi , mais là ça dépassait des sommets ! Elle finissait vraiment par se croire maudite . Et le pire arriva quand son voisin pour le moins gênant lui dit alors :

- Je sais qui tu es . Petite reine du karuta

C'est alors plus que surprise qu'elle se tourna malgré elle vers ce nouvel élève qui commençait à l'agacer de plus en plus en cette rentrée qui aurait pu être agréable ... Mais qui par sa faute , se retrouva pourrie . Totalement pourrie .

**à suivre ...**


	20. Que feras tu , Amako Mori ?

**Chapitre 20 : Que feras tu , Amako Mori ?  
**

- Je sais qui tu es , petite reine du karuta .

Ces paroles n'arrêtaient pas de tourner en rond dans sa tête sur le chemin du retour . Cela la perturba tellement que son visage passa de préoccupé à grave en quelques secondes . Même Igurashi qui avait tendance à regarder le sol en marchant le remarqua . Elle s'arrêta alors , éteignit son lecteur musique et se retourna vers son amis , la mine inquiète :

- Amako , tout va bien ?

Mais elle ne l'entendait pas . Trop occupée qu'elle était à se poser toute sorte de questions sur ce gars étrange ...

- Mais d'où peut il connaitre ce surnom ? Vivait il à Tokyo avant ? Ou peut être à Sapporo qui sait ? Et même si c'était le cas , il n'y avait que peu de joueurs de karuta qui connaissaient mon surnom ...

- AMAKO !

Elle se retourna en vitesse , surprise que son amie l'ait ainsi interpellée avec force .

- Qui y'a t'il ?

- On arrive chez moi , je te laisse ^^ , à demain .

- Oui , à demain ... Lui répondit elle .

- Amako .

- Oui , quoi ? Lui demanda t'elle .

- Fais attention à toi , ce type semble te chercher des noises .

- Je sais ...

Puis Amako et Igurashi se séparèrent et rentrèrent chez elles chaqu'une de leurs côtés . Cependant , ce jour là , après être rentrée chez elle , Amako n'avait vraiment pas le cœur de jouer au karuta . Certes , le tournois de la fédération aurait lieu sous peu , mais à quoi bon s'entrainer lorsque que l'on en a pas l'envie ? Elle se jeta alors sur son lit et repensa à cette époque . L'époque où elle avait gagnée le tournois par équipe version collège à l'Omi Jingu ... C'était incroyable . Elle se souvenait des visages souriants et plein de joie de ses amis , et puis elle était contente pour Emi qui l'avait enfin eu sa victoire . Tous avaient une place importante dans son cœur , tous . Puis elle porta son regard vers un cadre photo posé sur son bureau où il y avait la photo qu'ils avaient prise le dernier jour de l'Omi Jingu d'il y avait deux ans maintenant . Tous devaient avoir bien progressé depuis ...

- Et moi ? Ais je rattrapée mon retard ? Dit elle seule en regardant la fenêtre . Je ne peux pas rester seule et loin de l'Omi Jingu éternellement ... Mais d'un autre côté , c'est ma grand mère qui s'obstine ... Je ne sais plus trop quoi faire ...

Le lendemain , elle en vint à une conclusion : il fallait le confronter . Savoir d'où il savait pour son surnom .

Cependant , dès le premier jour de cours ... Il se mit à sécher . Pareil le jour suivant et encore pareil pour le reste de la semaine ... Les professeurs étaient désespérés et demandèrent alors à Amako de se rendre chez lui afin de le ramener en cours . Ils lui donnèrent son adresse et la laissèrent se débrouiller avec ...

Après les cours , elle décida donc de se rendre à l'adresse indiquée avec son amie Igurashi . Cependant , l'élève en question ne vivait pas dans le quartier mais à l'extérieur ! Le quartier était délimité par un pont et après la traversée de celui ci on quittait Gion . Seulement , Amako avait promis à sa grand mère de ne quitter le quartier sans autorisation . Elle ne savait plus trop quoi faire ... Voyant son hésitation , Igurashi lui assena une claque magistrale dans le dos qui la laissa stupéfaite .

- Allez , du nerf ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas faire tout ce que ta grand mère t'ordonne quand même ?

- On voit que tu ne la connait pas ... C'est un démon ! Qui sait ce qu'elle pourra me faire si elle apprend ce que j'ai fais ...

- Hi hi ... Fit Igurashi en la trainant sur le pont de force .

- Nooooooooooooon ! Arrêtes , ma grand mère a des espions dans tout le quartier ! N'oublies pas qu'elle est membre du conseil municipal de la ville ! On lui rapporte le moindre de mes gestes !

- Et alors ? On aura qu'a prétexter que ce sont les profs qui te l'on demandé voilà tout ^^

- C'est ça ! Comme si elle allait le croire !

C'est donc après de longues minutes qu'Amako finit par accepter de sortir du quartier sous le cri victorieux d'Igurashi qui y aura mit force d'efforts ... ils continuèrent donc de suivre le plan et finirent par arriver dans une rue où il n'y avait presque que des maisons de thé ... Cet endroit étant à la limite même de Gion , les maisons de thé devaient encore bien fleurir ...

Ils arrivèrent à l'adresse sur le papier en un rien de temps et virent qu'il s'agissait d'une okiya . Littéralement , maison de geishas . Elle tenait une entrée dans une ruelle sombre où quelques tags stationnaient . Cela semblait cependant assez curieux car d'après ce que la grand mère avait dit à Amako , un okiya n'hébergeait que des femmes et non des hommes ... Devant l'air curieux d'Amako , Igurashi fit alors d'une faible voix :

- Bon , nous y sommes ... Reste à savoir qui va frapper à la porte ... On tire à pile ou ...

Mais c'est à cet instant précis qu'ils virent sortir de la porte une geisha . Elle marchait de manière fort somptueuse et son kimono lui allait à ravir . D'un blanc profond maculé de fleurs de cerisiers rose perclus d'éclats d'argent ... Une merveille . Amako n'osait imaginer le prix d'un pareil vêtement ...

Et alors que toutes deux restaient confondues devant tant de grâce , la geisha se mit alors à regarder avec insistance leurs uniformes , puis fit alors :

- Vous portez le même uniforme que celui d'Akaba non ? C'est vrai qu'il s'est mis à sécher en ce moment ...

- Euh ...

Mais avant qu'Amako n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit , une voix forte et intransigeante sortit du corps de la geisha .

- ABAKA ! Qu'est ce que t'attends pour sortir ton gros cul de l'endroit où tu t'es fourré !

Comment d'un si petit corps pouvait sortir pareille force ? Amako l'ignorait mais il ne faisait aucun doute que l'appel avait marché car au bout de quelques instants on vit une personne en survêtements sortir en courant vers la rue . Il paraissait essoufflé . Il demanda alors rapidement d'un air saccadé :

- Avez vous oublié quelque chose Mineko ?

- Non , mais toi oui on dirait .

Puis devant son incompréhension , elle fit un geste de la main vers Amako et son amie . Puis elle enchaîna en disant d'une voix réprobatrice :

- Ce n'est pas bien de se mettre à sécher dès la première semaine ... Tu devrais faire plus attention ...

- Désolé , Mineko .

Elle soupira profondément puis dit à voix haute :

- Je dois partir . Occupes toi d'elle , au moins pour la peine qu'elles se sont données pour parvenir jusque ici !

Et sur ces mots , elle partit affronter le regard de la rue principale . Laissant alors seuls les trois adolescents dans une ruelle sombre . Puis alors , Akaba laissa entrer Igurashi sans faire la moindre histoire , cependant ce ne fut absolument pas le cas d'Amako qui se retrouva bloqué devant la porte d'entrée par le' bras d'Akaba . Il se pencha vers elle et lui dit alors :

- J'étais certains qu'ils t'enverraient me chercher si je faisait de l'absentéisme pendant une semaine entière . Cependant , je ne pouvais imaginer une seule seconde que t'étais aussi froussarde ...

- Je ne suis pas une froussarde ! s'écria Amako c'est juste que ...

- Que ? Attendit Akaba en croisant les bras .

- Laisses tomber . Comment es tu au courant pour ça ?

- ça ?

- le surnom ! s'impatienta Amako .

- Ah ! Alors finalement il avait raison en fin de compte ...

- Hein ? Qui ça ?

Mais elle fut coupée dans son élan par un Akaba qui lui prit sa main et qui l'entraina à l'intérieur . Amako hésita à le suivre mais fut bien forcée vu la force qu'il exerçait sur elle . Au final , elle fut conduite dans le salon où patientait Igurashi avec des gâteaux . Quand celle ci vit Amako , elle lui dit :

- T'en as mit du temps ... J'ai eu le temps de bouffer tous les mikados ...

Amako soupira tendis qu'Akaba amenait des gâteaux et de quoi faire le thé . Après avoir fait cela , il monta vite dans sa chambre et en ramena trois dvd qu'il posa sous les yeux d'Amako . Elle leva froidement les yeux vers lui et lui demanda ensuite :

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Je n'ai pas le temps de regarder des dvd ! Je suis venue ici afin d'obtenir des réponses !

- Justement , soit tu regardes ces dvd ici et maintenant , soit tu te défiles et tu rentres chez toi . C'est à prendre ou à laisser , mais saches cependant une chose : cela pourrait répondre à bon nombre de tes questions alors réfléchis .

Amako était dos au mur . Que devait elle faire ? Visionner ces dvd ou rester celle qu'elle avait été jusqu'alors ? Qui sait d'ailleurs ce que ces dvd pouvaient renfermer ? De son côté , Igurashi n'arrivait à comprendre la situation . Mais elle devinait quand même que la situation devait être importante pour qu'Amako subisse une pareille pression . Elle posa alors une main réconfortante sur son bras pour la soutenir . Elles étaient amies après tout et c'était du devoir d'Igurashi de soutenir Amako jusqu'au bout !

C'est alors que doucement , Amako desserra ses dents et fit d'une voix faible et nerveuse :

- Ok ...

Akaba sourit de toutes ses dents tandis qu'Amako but une gorgée de thé . Le premier dvd allait être visionné et elle ignorait vraiment de quoi il en était question . Cependant, elle ne put en déduire qu'une chose : c'est qu'il devait avoir rapport avec le karuta !

**à suivre ...**

**a Julie : Salut , et merci de continuer à lire ma fic ^^ . Oui , donc tu me demandais si on voyait Chihaya dans cette fic et je vais te répondre que oui . Cependant , ce ne sera pas avant longtemps , très longtemps ... Car comme tu l'as vu , ce chapitre ci n'est que le second de la saison deux . Après celui ci , il y aura une saison trois . Et je crois que ce ne sera qu'a la saison quatre qu'il se passera quelque chose avec Chihaya et les autres . **

**Pourquoi ais je prévue aussi loin ? La raison est évidente . Enfin , plus ou moins ... Je ne sais pas si tu l'as découvert , mais Hisashi Suo est un personnage du manga chihayafuru . C'est d'ailleurs l'actuel roi dans l'histoire . Et on dit aussi de lui , qu'il a louppé trois fois d'affilé l'obtention de son diplôme tant il est stupide ... C'est la vie ... Ahrem ... Oui donc , d'après cette information , on peut donc en conclure qu'a l'heure actuel , chihaya et les autres sont tous petits ... D'ailleurs on a déjà vu Arata dans la fic ... C'était dans chapitre roi contre reine il me semble et celui ci tenait fermement la main de son grand père , Hajime Wataya , lui aussi personnage du mangas .Et il était tout petit ^^ . Donc naturellement il en faut du temps avant que tout ce beau monde grandisse ... Voilà ! Quant à l'apparence d'Amako eh bien ... En ce moment je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de dessiner et les pauses de karuta son bien plus dures que les autres ... Mais j'ai quand même posté les liens de trois dessins bien réalisés sur mon profile alors si tu veux y faire un tour ... Aucun problème ^^  
**

**avis aux lecteurs : Vous pouvez lire la partie consacrée à Julie si vous le voulez , cela pourrait aussi satisfaire votre curiosité ^^ . **

_**A bientôt les gens ^^ **_


	21. Ils t'attendent

**Chapitre 21 : Ils t'attendent .**

Le premier cd avait été enclenché et dessus on put y voir deux personnes s'affronter . Deux femmes . Serisawa-san et Inokuma Haruka . Toutes deux s'affrontaient afin de savoir qui allait affronter la représentante de l'est au championnat . Igurashi vit alors son amie Amako complètement fascinée par la partie opposant ces deux génies du karuta . Mais elle , elle ne voyait que deux femmes exécutant des gestes rapides et précis à une vitesse incroyable . Elle regardait aussi leurs hakamas et vit avec quel finesse , ils avaient été élaborés ... On aurait dit deux splendides princesses s'affrontant en terre inconnues ... Pourtant , bien qu'Igurashi aurait pu dire qu'elles faisaient jeu égal , Amako n'était de toute évidence pas de cet avis ... Il y avait quelque chose , une sorte d'aura étrange qui entourait Inokuma Haruka , une sorte d'aura sordide que l'on ne percevait pas chez Serizawa . Serizawa était un genre de beauté froide , et cela se ressentait bien dans sa façon de jouer au karuka . Ces coup et ses gestes restaient très académiques , tel que l'on aurait pu les voir dans les livres ... Parfaits . Mais ce n'était pas le cas de son adversaire . Inokuma Haruka avait des gestes assez sauvages , imprévisibles et une passion sombre et morbide qui mettaient beaucoup de pression à Serizawa . Et cette pression lui couta la victoire car elle perdit ce jour là de trois cartes . Amako entendit alors Serizawa lui demander :

- Comment ? Comment as tu fait ?

Elle lui répondit :

- Moi ? Je n'ai fait que prendre les cartes que j'entendais pardi ! ^^ . C'est tout ce qu'il faut pour gagner .

Ainsi s'acheva le premier dvd . Amako vit alors Akaba retirer le cd et le remettre dans sa boîte . Igurashi dit alors :

- C'est fou ! Elles allaient si vite ! J'ai toujours du mal à croire que c'est comme cela qu'elle jouent au karuta ...

- Et encore , fit Akaba , ce n'était pas encore la finale ni le tournois de la reine . De toutes parties que je souhaite vous montrer , celle ci était de loin la moins intéressante .

Il regarda fixement Amako dans les yeux et y vit un vif intérêt naitre . Il sourit et dit alors :

- Je paris que cette vidéo là , risque de t' intéresser davantage ...

Amako haussa les épaules mais se pétrifia totalement quand elle vit la vidéo démarrer . C'était la finale est contre ouest où l'on voyait Inokuma Haruka faire face à ...

- C'est pas vrai ... Emi ! Alors Emi est devenue suffisamment forte pour avoir réussie à se hisser à ce niveau ?

- Qui est cette Emi ? demanda alors Igurashi

- Une de mes amis les plus précieuses . Quand je l'ai rencontrée , elle était déjà classe A . C'était la présidente du club de karuta dans lequel j'étais au collège avant de venir habiter ici à Kyoto ... Mais je croyais qu'elle était partie vivre en France ...

- En effet , fit Akaba . Cependant , elle en est revenue l'année dernière avec un niveau conséquent . Bon reprenons le déroulement de la partie maintenant , fit il en remettant la vidéo en mode lecture .

C'était donc la finale est contre ouest où l'on voyait Inokuma Haruka faire face à Emi Maeda . Et là , comme l'avait dit Akaba , la partie fut toute de suite , beaucoup plus intéressante . Les coups étaient incisifs , meurtriers et aucune ne laissaient l'autre la devancer ... On voyaient autour d'elles une aura macabre et sauvage emporter les cartes , aller toujours plus loin , toujours plus haut , défiant toute imagination , toute crainte ... Créant ainsi une ovation au morbide , une louange au néant . Mais il fallait bien que ce jeu s'arrête . Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard , avant de les entrainer dans une folie sans précédent ... Avant de les briser ... Et finalement ce fut Inokuma Haruka qui fut brisée . Et Emi qui remporta la partie . Amako ne put s'empêcher de dire :

- Formidable ! Alors elle a réussie à atteindre son objectif : affronter la reine ! Quelle chance elle a ! Je suis trop contente pour elle !

Igurashi fut surprise de voir son amie si contente , si heureuse . C'était pour ainsi dire la première fois qu'elle la voyait ainsi . Et peut être aussi la dernière ... Car Akaba détruisit instantanément ses espérances :

- Malheureusement , Emi Maeda ne put participer au tournois de la reine . Personne ne sait se qu'il s'est passé , mais son bras s'est retrouvé cassé à la suite d'une mauvaise rencontre en pleine rue de Tokyo .

- Comment ça ? Demanda alors Amako terrifiée au plus haut point .

- On lui a tirée dessus . Elle sortait d'un karaoké avec des amis de son lycée Français et elle s'est reçue une balle dans le bras . Et malheureusement c'est fini pour elle , elle ne pourra certainement plus jamais rejouer à ce niveau de toute sa vie ... Elle peut dire adieu au titre de reine ... Fit Akaba froidement en observant la vidéo où l'on voyait encore Emi saisir son trophée ... Ce n'est vraiment pas de chance .

Amako se mit alors à pleurer et son maquillage dégoulina de partout , mais à cet instant , elle s'en fichait . Elle n'éprouvait qu'une grande tristesse pour Emi , son amie Emi qui voulait tant devenir reine et qui ne le pourrait jamais plus . C'était trop injuste pour elle et le pire , c'est qu'Amako n'avait pas été là pour la réconforter et qu'elle ignorait tout de ce qui lui était arrivée .

- C'était mon amie et je n'en savais rien ... RIEN !

- Amako ... Tenta Igurashi ... Ce n'est pas ta ...

- Pas ma faute ? PAS MA FAUTE ?! Si c'est de ma faute ! J'aurais du l'aider , la soutenir ... Je ...

Mais alors qu'Amako pleurait à chaude larme contre Igurashi , Akaba se disait que son plan fonctionnait à merveille . Ou plutôt le plan de son oncle . Il y a plusieurs mois déjà qu'il lui avait demandé d'aller à Kyoto faire en sorte qu'Amako Mori revienne sur le devant de la scène . C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva avec ces trois dvd et de plus amples informations les concernant ... Son oncle Fukuda était certain que si l'on traumatisait légèrement Amako Mori , alors elle finirait par revenir dans le monde du karuta ... Il n'avait donc qu'a se montrer froid encore un moment en respectant les indications de son oncle et après , il n'aurait qu'a la réconforter en lui disant d'aller de l'avant ... Il en souri de plus belle devant la facilité de l'affaire ... Son oncle avait vraiment tout prévu ...

Il reprit donc son air froid et continua à parler :

- Ce fut donc Inokuma Haruka qui affronta la reine Kaori Neko . Ce fut une partie très acharnée où on l'on voyait entrer en collision la grâce féline de Neko-san et la sauvagerie de Inokuma-san . Au final ce fut Inokuma qui l'emporta mais de justesse car la partie se termina sur une sorte de pile ou face où la carte citée fut celle d'Inokuma .

Mais sentant qu'on ne l'écoutait plus , il s'énerva :

- Hé ! Vous m'écoutez ?!

Amako sécha alors ses larmes et lui dit :

- C'est bon je t'ai entendue ... Cette ancienne reine n'aura décidément jamais eu de chance ... Tomber deux fois de suite sur un pile ou face , ce n'est vraiment pas croyable ...

- Dans tous les cas , cette année est déterminante pour toi !

- Comment ça ?

- Tous tes amis sont au lycée maintenant et ont rejoins diverses écoles célèbres pour leur karuta . Combien d'Omi Jingu sont passés d'après toi depuis ton départ ?

- Deux ...

- Oui , deux . Et je suppose qu'ils doivent attendre ton retour avec impatience non ? Cependant , ils n'ont plus le temps d'attendre ! Emi est en dernière année de lycée et participera à son dernière Omi Jingu avant de retourner définitivement en France . Je supposes que tu dois mourir d'envie de l'affronter non ?

- Oui mais ...

- Alors plus de temps à perdre ! Il faut recréer un club de karuta , recruter des membres puissants et participer à l'Omi Jingu !

Amako était dépassée par les évènements . Et dire qu'il y avait quelques heures elle était venue ici avec Igurashi afin de convaincre son voisin de table de revenir en cours et lui , il leur sort tout un exposé sur le tournois des reines de l'an passé et lui apprends que son amie s'était fait tirée dessus ... Puis , elle se souvint de la principale raison de sa venue ici . Elle le regarda sérieusement et lui demanda :

- Qui es tu réellement ? Comment sais tu que certains me surnomme " petite reine du karuta " ?

Akaba soupira à nouveau et finit par leur dire :

- Je suppose que tu connais un certain Monsieur Fukuda , chef de la fédération de karuta du quartier où tu vivais non ? Et bien saches qu'il est mon oncle . Et que son souhait serait que tu rejoues au karuta le plus vite possible tu comprends ?

Amako se remit à pleurer en disant :

- Le Fukuda ... Finalement ce n'était pas qu'un sadique de la pire espèce comme il semblait tant le faire crooire ! ouin !

- Ressaisis toi Amako ! fit son amie .

- Bref , il t'attends ! Tous t'attendent . Et ta venue dans le monde du karuta ne va pas se faire sans la création d'une immense vague , aussi grande que la vague de Kanagawa !

Amako sécha une seconde fois ses larmes tandis qu'Akaba les ramenait au seuil de la maison en leur demandant de bien réfléchir à ce que tout ce qu'il leur avait dit impliquait . Il entendit alors Amako dire :

- Je vais y réfléchir ... Bon , à demain alors ...

Il les vit alors partir et se dit : " mission accomplie " . Il retourna à l'intérieur et se dit alors :

- Bon , maintenant que tout est fait , il serait bon que je copie toutes les leçons et fasse tous les devoirs prévus pour demain moi ... Quoi que ... Mes contacts m'ayant gentiment tout passés de jour en jour , je n'ai plus rien à faire maintenant ...

Puis , il se frappa la tête en disant :

- Mais non , imbécile ! Tu dois encore travailler pour le tournois des classes A qui aura lieu dans pas longtemps !

Il se mit alors à rire ... Finalement , il avait tout prévu !

**à suivre ...**


	22. Si tu veux un club

**Chapitre 22 : Si tu veux un club il faudra y mettre le prix .**

A Gion il existait un bar où quelques habitués trainaient en fin de mois afin de dépenser leur argent en saké . Mais pas uniquement . Quelquefois , après minuit , on pouvait entendre dans l'arrière salle des bruits étranges et suspects comme si quelqu'un récitait ça et là des poèmes tout droit sortit du Hyakunin isshu , compilation des 100 poèmes constituant le jeu ._  
_

Et là encore , si l'on était pas bourré et que l'on faisait davantage attention aux bruits en tendant un peu plus l'oreille , on pouvait l'entendre . On pouvait même le voir au travers des portes en papier de riz . Ses swings .

Ils étaient toujours rapides et précis de telle sorte que l'on ne puisse l'attraper , quand on croyait fermement le tenir , il s'évaporait . Au delà de tout . En fumée ...

**- Les émotions vécues ...**

**- Notez bien que si ...**

**- Tandis que ça me blesse ...**

Les quelques spectateurs de la salle pouvait le sentir . Il était spécial , irréel et gagnait à tout les coups à un jeu où il était impossible de tricher ... Et encore une fois , à la fin de la partie , il prit l'argent destiné aux vainqueurs et disparut dans la nuit noire ...

Tel un spectre ...

Pendant ce temps du coté d'Amako :

- Non mais ça ne va pas la tête ?! lui hurla alors sa grand mère . Tu as vu l'heure ?! Il est près de 21 heures passé ! Où étais tu ?! Que faisais tu ?!

- J'étais ... Chez un ami . Au delà du pont . Réussit alors à dire Amako , affectée par toute la pression qu'elle lui mettait .

- Je t'avais pourtant dis de ne pas y aller ! Pourquoi t'obstines tu à me désobéir de la sorte ?!

Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase pour Amako . Elle serrait les poings , dans une vaine maîtrise de soi même ... Tandis que sa grand mère Amaya en rajoutait encore et toujours plus ! Les menant ainsi toutes deux vers le point de non retour .

N'en pouvant plus , Amako laissa alors tout échapper à son contrôle :

- Et toi grand mère , pourquoi m'empêcher de vivre ?

Cela eut pour conséquence d'achever sa grand mère . Les hurlements se turent . Amako retourna dans sa chambre , ignorant les suppliques de sa grand mère pensant qu'elle était dans le vrai , qu'elle avait le droit de mener sa vie comme elle l'entendait . Et là , ce qu'elle voulait le plus , c'était comme Akaba l'avait dit : reconstituer un club de karuta et gagner le tournois de kyoto pour ainsi participer à l'Omi Jingu avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ... Avant que tout ne se brise ... A jamais ...

Dans le salon , Amaya Mori était étalé sur le sol et pleurait . Pour elle , il était évident qu'elle faisait tout pour le bien de sa petite fille . Tant qu'elle continuerait de jouer contre des adultes , elle ne ferait preuve d'aucune pitié et deviendrait de plus en plus forte au karuta . Une reine ... Pour elle , il était certain qu'Amako en avait les possibilités . Pas comme les pauvres idiotes de son âge qui arrivait à devenir reine par hasard , non ... Elle ... Elle en avait le talent . Elle était faite pour être reine .

Et sa grand mère Amaya le savait pertinemment . Elle savait qu'en sa petite fille se renfermait bien plus de talent et de génie qu'elle n'en avait jamais vu partout ailleurs depuis qu'elle jouait elle même au karuta , soit plus de 70 ans . Et il était de son devoir de la mener au sommet , de lui faire gouter aux projecteurs et à l'envie de jouer à un niveau totalement différent de celui auquel elle s'était habituée ... Mais pour cela , il fallait faire des sacrifices ... Chose nécessaire auxquelles sa petite fille avait tendance à se refuser ...

Mais qu'a cela ne tienne , Amaya Mori n'avait pas dit son dernier mot ! Si elle pensait s'en sortir aussi facilement , elle se trompait ! Elle allait voir ce qu'elle allait voir !

Le lendemain à Moegi :

- Je suis désolée mademoiselle Mori , mais vous n'avez pas le droit de créer un club de karuta . Fit alors l'un des professeurs .

- Pas le droit ? Alors que vous avez des club d'art floral , de mah-jong et j'en passe ? Vous en avez même un dédié à la recherche d'Ovni et un autre consacré à ceux qui font de bonnes œuvres ... Et vous me dites que le karuta n'aurait pas sa place dans une école aussi traditionnelle ? Dites plutôt que vous y êtes forcée ...

Outré , le professeur n'osa dire mot . Cependant , à cet instant il laissa tout de même comprendre à Amako que c'était sa grand mère elle même qui avait soudoyé le directeur afin qu'aucun club de karuta ne puisse voir le jour dans l'établissement de Moegi sans son consentement .

Elle sortit dépitée de la salle des professeurs et tomba nez à nez sur Igurashi et Akaba qui attendaient comme elle la réponse de l'administration . Quand Akaba la vit , il savait immédiatement que quelque chose clochait ... Il lui demanda :

- Alors ? Des nouvelles ?

Il la vit soupirer . Elle répondit :

- Ils ne veulent pas officialiser notre club . Et vous savez le pire ? C'est que ma grand mère y est pour quelque chose ... Mais je trouverais un moyen de pouvoir jouer , aujourd'hui j'irais la voir et je la confronterais .

- Tu as plutôt intérêt , fit Akaba , car nous sommes en avril et que le tournois de Kyoto a lieu en juin . Ce qui nous laisse à peine deux mois pour trouver deux membres de plus et nous entrainer davantage ...

- Att... Attendez ! S'écria alors Igurashi . Deux membres ?! Ne me dites pas que je suis obligée de jouer avec vous au karuta ?

- Igurashi ne sait pas jouer , informa alors Amako .

- Hum , je vois ... Mais cela ne change rien à la situation ...

- Et comment ?! Je te dis que je ne sais pas jouer et que de toute manière je souhaite intégrer le groupe de musique ! Je n'ai pas les compétences pour jouer à ce genre de jeu ... Je ne suis pas comme vous ... Déclara Igurashi catégorique

- Et si je te disais en échange sur quel sujet ta classe était susceptible de tomber sur les examens en cours d'année ? Vois tu , je suis suffisamment bon en cours afin de savoir prévoir ce genre de chose ... Informa alors Akaba .

Cela fit réfléchir Igurashi à deux fois avant de donner sa réponse . C'était vrai qu'elle était assez mauvaise en cour vu le niveau du lycée Moegi . Et il serait bon aussi d'avoir Akaba de leur coté sachant son intelligence et les bulletins de notes des années précédentes . C'était donc après une longue réflexion qu'elle finit par accepter . Amako soupira alors devant la facilité qu'avait eu Akaba de la convaincre ... Il se tourna alors vers elle et lui dit :

- Dans deux jours ll y a le tournois de la fédération . Il serait bien que notre club soit formé d'ici là ... Donc si vous connaissez des joueurs , si possible fort , n'hésitez pas ...

C'était ainsi qu'ils se séparèrent aux portes de Moegi afin de rentrer chez eux . Enfin plus ou moins car Akaba prit étrangement la direction d'un certain bar ...

* * *

Amako revint alors chez sa grand mère . Celle ci était en train de savourer son thé en même temps que sa victoire . Le bras de fer l'opposant à sa petite fille était sur le point de cesser . Elle avait gagnée . Il était largement temps qu'elle se rende compte , que contre les adultes et les relations dans la société , elle n'avait aucune chance ... Amaya Mori ricana à cette pensée . Elle allait retrouver une petite fille docile qui suivrait à la lettre la moindre de ses instructions ...

Amaya Mori finit par entendre sa petite fille revenir de l'école d'un pas plutôt remonté . Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire ...

La porte en papier de riz s'ouvrit brutalement laissant passer une Amako en colère . Elle s'écria :

- Comment as tu pu ...

- Je ne fais que garantir ton avenir , Amako .

- Garantir mon avenir ?! Il se trouve justement auprès de mes amis cet avenir !

- Tu n'as pas besoin d'amis jouant au karuta ! Combien de fois faudra t il que je te le répète ? Tous les joueurs de karuta sont tes rivaux ! Tu ne dois te fier à personne dans ce milieu !

- Dans ce cas ... Commença alors Amako . Que dois je faire ? Que dois je céder afin de pouvoir aller à l'Omi jingu avec un club ?

On y arrivait ... Amaya Mori avait prédit depuis bien longtemps cette petite altercation et ses conséquences ... Elle remonta ses lunettes sur son nez , ajusta son kimono et pour finir bu une gorgée de thé . Et bien sur , tout en sachant pertinemment que cela allait affecter sa petite fille qui se retenait de lui hurler tout ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser d'elle ...

- C'est simple . Je veux juste que tu gagnes le tournois de la fédération de kyoto . Ni plus , ni moins ... Si tu réussis tout cela , tu auras ton club .

* * *

Au bar :

- C'est incroyable ! Il a encore gagné et les yeux bandés cette fois ci ...

- Combien a t'il récolté cette soirée ?

- Pas moins de 20 mille yens ... Stupéfiant ...

Akaba se tenait en retrait alors que la personne en question allait retirer ses gains . Il le savait ... Il avait fait des recherches à son sujet . Cet homme incroyable était un gars de son lycée , Moegi . Au début , il n'avait pas cru à son existence car il croyait à un canular , à une légende urbaine . De celle qui racontait qu'un lycéen de Moegi avait fait un pacte avec le diable et qu'en échange il récoltait une somme incroyable d'argent en utilisant on ne savait quels sortilèges ... Mais maintenant qu'Akaba eut regardé cela de plus près , il peut garantir que cela n'avait rien de mystique ... Ce qu'il s'était passé sous ses yeux n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une partie de karuta pour de l'argent .

Une fois la partie terminée et les gains ramassés , il le vit quitter la salle . Akaba fit rapidement de même avant qu'on le remarque et le suivit dans la rue . Cependant , au bout d'une centaine de mètres , le gagnant s'arrêta et fit à voix haute :

- Si t'as quelque chose à dire , alors crache le morceau , gamin .

- Je me nomme Akaba et je ...

- Je me contrefiche de ton nom ... Ce que je veux plutôt savoir , c'est surtout ce que tu faisais à trainer dans un bar que je fréquente ...

- C'est toi que je cherchais . Tu es de Moegi non ?

- Et alors ? C'est pas parce qu'on est du même bahut qu'on doit forcément être potes non ? Répondit il .

Akaba sentit la discussion dériver et décida alors de la raccourcir :

- Tu es quelle classe ?

- Hein ? Fit alors l'autre sans comprendre

- Au karuta j'entends . Cru bon de préciser Akaba

Le gars se stoppa complètement cette fois ci et se tourna carrément vers Akaba en lui disant :

- Alors t'avais remarqué ?

- En effet . Et je te propose de rejoindre notre club .

- Sauf qu'il n'y a pas de club de Karuta à Moegi , abruti .

- Il y en aura un ! Confirma alors Akaba . Tout sera établit quand mon amie gagnera le tournois de la fédération . C'est le deal . Alors ? Seras tu des nôtres ?

Le gars se mit à rire . Chose qui surprit Akaba .

- Je ne me bat que pour l'argent . Mais ton petit discours pitoyable m'a convaincu d'aller y faire un tour à cette foutu fédération ... Et non pas en tant que joueur de l'ombre ... Mais en tant que Satoru Ryusaki , dit le magicien ... Classé A .

- Je le savais ... Fit il . Vu le niveau et la maitrise dont tu faisais preuve , on aurait facilement pu dire que tu étais l'un d'eux ...

- Pff ... T'as dis que ton amie gagnerait le tournoi de la fédération non ? Je veux savoir son nom ... Car seuls les classes A peuvent se permettre d'y participer ...

- Elle se nomme Amako Mori , la petite reine du karuta .

- Pff ... Quel surnom bien arrogant pour une gamine dont on sait la défaite imminente ... Et toi , qui es tu ?

- Akaba Fukuda . Je suis classé B .

- Ha ! B seulement ? Toi aussi tu es bien arrogant pour m'aborder avec un niveau aussi faible ! Je ne rejoindrais votre club minable qu'a deux conditions : la première , que votre soit disant "petite reine du karuta " me batte en finale et la seconde , que tu réussisses à passer classe A lors du tournois de la fédération des classes B .

- Ok , marché conclu alors !

- Ce n'est pas tout ! Prévint alors Satoru . Si vous perdez , vous me devrez la coquette somme de 200 mille yens pour m'avoir dérangé . C'est honnête non ?

- Tss ! A ta guise , mais je te promets qu'on ne perdra pas !

- On ne sait jamais l'issue d'une partie avant qu'elle ne se termine pauvre tache ! Bon à plus ...

- A plus ... Lui répondit il .

Mais il n'était d'ores et déjà plus là . Il s'était évaporé , tel de la fumée ... Encore ...

Akaba se retrouva une fois de plus seul dans la nuit noire , sous la faible lueur des réverbères ... 2 jours avant le tournois ... Qu'il avait hâte ! Et puis si par chance il arrivait à recruter ce monstre pour l'équipe , alors il était certain qu'ils gagneraient les prochains tournois par équipes plus qu'aisément ... Tout cela en serait même certain ...

**à suivre ...**


	23. Les ennuis commencent

**Arc Tournois de la fédération  
**

**partie une **

**Chapitre 23 : Les ennuis commencent **

Amaya Mori : C'est simple . Je veux juste que tu gagnes le tournois de la fédération de kyoto . Ni plus , ni moins ... Si tu réussis tout cela , tu auras ton club .

Satoru :Je ne rejoindrais votre club minable qu'a deux conditions : la première , que votre soit disant "petite reine du karuta " me batte en finale et la seconde , que tu réussisses à passer classe A lors du tournois de la fédération des classes B . Ce n'est pas tout ! Si vous perdez , vous me devrez la coquette somme de 200 mille yens pour m'avoir dérangé . C'est honnête non ?

* * *

Lycée Moegi , pause déjeuner , sur le toit :

- Voilà ce qu'il s'est passé alors ! Fit Igurashi en réfléchissant .

- Ouais ... Admit alors Akaba .

- Ouais ?! S'écria alors Amako paniqué . Vous vous rendez compte de la pression que j'ai sur les épaules maintenant ?

- Ouais ... Admirent Akaba et Igurashi .

- Et c'est tout l'effet que ça vous donne ? S'étonna Amako . Et en plus si on perd , non seulement on n'aura pas de club , mais en plus on devra débourser pas moins de 200 milles yens à un type que je n'ai jamais vu ! ( environ 2000 euros ). Et cela ne vous met pas la pression ?!

Akaba soupira . Il leva les yeux vers Amako et lui dit :

- De toute manière , cela ne change rien à la situation . On part perdant et alors on perd , l'inverse peut aussi être vrai ... Tout dépend de notre état d'esprit ...

- Quitte ou double hein ? Fit Igurashi . Dites , je peux venir vous encourager ?

Tous deux se tournèrent alors vers Igurashi en lui demandant :

- Parce que tu comptais ne pas venir ? Elle est belle l'amitié ...

- Mais heu ! Disons plutôt que je ne voulais pas gêner plus que possible !

- De toute manière , tu as promis de faire partie du club de karuta , moyennant salaire bien entendu ... Fit Akaba

- Et tu as plus qu'intérêt à tenir ta promesse ! lui rétorqua Igurashi . J'irais à votre tournois ! Peut être y trouverais je l'obscure raison qui vous pousse tant à jouer au karuta !

- Qui sait ...Fit alors Amako qui mangeait son bento . Qui sait ...

- Si on arrive à convertir une personne telle que toi au karuta ... Alors cela serait susceptible de changer la face du monde ! Plaisanta Akaba

- Roooh ! Toi alors ... Viens par ici que je t'explose la figure . Fit Igurashi en alliant la parole au geste .

- Faut il déjà que tu sois capable de m'attraper ! Tortue !

- Je n'attends que ça ! Gros naze ... Lui répondit elle allégrement

Amako les regardait se défouler devant elle , sur le toit . Elle se dit alors que la création de ce club ne serait pas vain , qu'avoir des amis n'était pas vain ! Bien sur , beaucoup disaient que jouer au karuta n'était pas fait pour ceux qui aimaient les sports d'équipe certes ... Et que ceux qui continuaient à jouer de la sorte n'étaient en réalité que des amateurs ... Oui . Elle le savait pertinemment . Mais elle préférait continuer à y croire , à croire au fait que le karuta soit un jeu joyeux avec qui il est possible de s'amuser ... Elle en avait assez de ces ténèbres , de sa noirceur ... Il y avait deux - trois ans , elle avait du faire face à Fubuki Takahashi et vit les propres ténèbres du karuta , cette pression qui empêchait l'esprit de voler , de courir et de se libérer de ses liens ... Cette année , Amako en était certaine , elle ferait tout pour s'amuser ! Et ce club serait pour elle un moyen de s'épanouir et d'enfin se retirer l'étiquette persistante de sans amie fixe ou de fille froide ! Elle en faisait le serment !

Pendant ce temps :

Satoru Ryusaki venait de finir les cours , tout du moins ce qu'il estimait être ses cours ... Car en effet son taux d'absentéisme était si élevé que ceux de son lycée croyaient qu'il n'avait jamais existé physiquement . Qu'il ne faisait qu'errer tel ... Un fantôme .

Mais que faisait un fantôme tel que lui durant ses temps libres ? Il jouait . A quoi ? Au karuta . Pourquoi ? Il n'en avait que faire . Cependant il se trouvait que dans un certain bar de kyoto des gens aient commencés à parier sur lui et lui donner de l'argent lorsqu'il gagnait ...

Mais était ce cela qu'il désirait vraiment au fond de lui ? Non . Voulait il en parler ? Non . Il souhaitait juste se rendre à l'hopital , là où sa mère dort toujours d'un profond et immuable sommeil lourd , indestructible . A son grand malheur à lui ...

Le cauchemar avait débuté l'an passé quand sa mère qui venait tout juste de sortir de l'association de karuta où elle jouait fréquemment se retrouva dans le coma suite à un accident de la circulation ... Depuis , il n'avait eu de cesse de sécher les cours et de se remettre constamment en question . Que devait il faire de sa vie maintenant ? A quoi servait donc le karuta ? Lui serait il profitable ? Seul l'argent comptait désormais dans sa vie . Non pas qu'il était qu'un pauvre loubard des rues , bien au contraire . Seulement son père était à l'instar des médecins de l'hôpital d'avis de la débrancher définitivement . Mais lui , il ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser partir . Elle était sa raison de vivre , son avenir , son rêve étant de pouvoir un jour voir le monde de la même façon qu'elle ... Mais cela était terminé , son rêve s'était brisé , terminé . Anéanti . Et pour de bon cette fois ci .

Que ferait il d'elle désormais ? Il avait décidé en cours de route . Si il perdait le pari fait avec cet imbécile d'Akaba Fukuda , il la débrancherai et dans le cas contraire , il recevrait une somme de 200 milles yens afin de garder branchée durant un temps supplémentaire ... C'était aussi simple que cela ...

* * *

A la fin des cours , Akaba , Igurashi et Amako sortirent de leur salles de classe respectives afin de se diriger au rez de chaussée où se trouvait leur chaussures qu'ils enfilèrent afin de se ruer dehors sous la soirée naissante . Bientôt , ils auraient à faire face à une pression quasi insupportable qu'ils devaient d'une part à la grand mère d'Amako et de l'autre à Satoru Ryusaki et à la somme colossale d'argent qu'il réclamait s'ils perdaient leur pari .

Ils se mirent donc en route tout en sachant les efforts immense qu'ils devaient fournir afin de pouvoir ouvrir le club de karuta du lycée de Moegi .

Derrière , Igurashi trainait les pieds . Ce serait la première fois qu'elle irait dans une fédération de karuta et elle se demandait toujours le pourquoi d'un pareil engouement chez ses amis . Elle voulait savoir . Et elle se le promettrait d'ailleurs . Aujourd'hui , elle mettrait la main sur cette émotion , cette passion que son amie Amako avait pour le karuta et aussi pour ses rivaux . Car elle n'était pas dupe , elle savait que son amie mourrait d'envie de revoir certains de ses amis . C'était d'ailleurs un peu le but de l'ouverture de ce club en somme ...

Ils arrivèrent devant la fédération de karuta du quartier où avait lieu chaque année le tournois des fédérations . Quand il arriva devant la porte , Akaba fit alors :

- Dis donc ... Cette fédération est bien plus imposante que celle dans laquelle je vais habituellement ...

- C'est parque ma grand mère fait partie du conseil municipal et qu'elle a en permanence fait pression sur le maire afin qu'il accorde davantage de fonds afin que la fédération ait suffisamment pour entrainer ses membres ...

- Ta grand mère ne recule devant rien pour avoir ce qu'elle veut ...

- En effet , elle a vraiment hérité d'un mauvais caractère ... Fit alors Amako .

Ils furent par la suite conduits dans des salles différentes . Amako fut conduite parmi les classes A tandis qu'Akaba suivait le chemin menant aux classes B .

Igurashi quant à elle suivit Amako afin de voir de ses propres yeux le combat acharné de son amie sur un tatami de karuta . Elle fut donc installée parmi les spectateurs , derrière une vitre qui montrait directement les joueurs de classe A . Cependant , lorsqu'elle fut confortablement installée , elle ne que réaliser l'horreur qui se montrait de lui même à son visage : elle était assise juste à côté de la grand mère de sa meilleur amie , le démon , Amaya Mori ...Après tout ce que son amie lui avait dit sur elle , elle avait vraiment appréhendé le moment ... Et voilà qu'il se présentait à un moment aussi critique ! Enfin c'était tout de même une chose à prévoir ...

Elle soupira et se tint prête à observer les joueurs devant elle . Elle vit cependant qu'Amako était au fond contre un autre classe A étrange qui avait les cheveux teints en rose ... Curieux choix se disait elle ... Enfin , vu les piercings d'Akaba , rien ne l'étonnait désormais ...

Cependant , ce qu'elle ignorait , c'était qu'elle n'était pas la seule à soupirer . Que se soit Amako ou bien Akaba , tous deux pensèrent la même chose au même instant : " bordel , pourquoi fallait il que je tombe sur lui ? "

C'était le tout début du tournois des fédérations de karuta de Kyoto et il fallait déjà que les ennuis commencent ... Qui étaient ces fameux adversaires ? Que leur voulaient ils ? Eux seuls étaient désormais destinés à le savoir .

**à suivre ... **

**A julie : Moi aussi je te souhaites de très bonnes vacances et j'espère que tu continueras à te balader sur le site fan fiction net quand même ^^ . **

**Avis aux lecteurs : bon dsl , je met ça sur chaqu'une de mes fics au cas où ... Oui donc j'ai disparue momentanément de la circulation durant environ une semaine car j'étais dans le sud à lézarder au soleil ... Hé hé ... Non en fait je plaisante , j'étais à l'enterrement de mon pauvre oncle qui était en proie à une fille psychopathe et mégalomane en proie à dominer le monde ... Je plaisante mais tant que ça ... Enfin bon ... Voilà pour les explications , à la prochaine ^^ .**


End file.
